Les fondateurs
by gaellom
Summary: Fic en cours de réécriture.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les Fondateurs **

Disclaimer : tout est à J.K Rowling.

-Remerciements à Neko-oh, ma guide.

-Note : comme ceci est ma toute première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

**Chapitre1 : premier jour**

Les deux hommes montaient la garde avec les sorciers les plus courageux du village. Alastor prépare sa baguette et sort de sa poche une grosse boussole avec une aiguille qui pointe vers la forêt.

-Il va falloir faire vite, les gars. Vous devrez absolument l'empêcher de retourner dans la forêt, sinon, on ne réussira jamais à l'attraper. Godric et moi, on s'occupe du combat proprement dit.

-Et si il réussit à vous échapper.

-Alors priez pour qu'il parte loin de votre village. Intervient Godric.

-Attention, il arrive, s'exclame tout à coup Alastor, en position ! Vite !

Tous les villageois font un détour et se cachent derrière les maisons les plus proches de l'orée du bois. Il fait doux, ce soir, mais un léger vent venant de la forêt cache les odeurs des sorciers du village qui sont cachés dans les plus proches maisons.

Le vampire sort des bois et ne les voit ni ne les sent. Il s'approche du village, tous les sens en éveil. Il n'aime pas quand le vent l'empêche de sentir les odeurs des villages qu'il attaque. Il aperçoit tout à coup une ombre se glisser entre deux maison à l'intérieur du village. Il s'élance aussitôt à sa poursuite, sans se poser de questions. Il a trop faim pour ce genre de choses. L'ombre l'aperçoit alors et se met à courir. Le vampire s'avance dans le village à la poursuite de sa victime. Il sent alors une odeur de chair humaine venant du bois, derrière lui, et cette odeur s'approche. Il comprend aussitôt : c'est un piège. Mais il est trop tard. Il voit un homme apparaître devant lui, une épée à la main. L'éclat de cette épée lui fait comprendre le danger qu'elle représente. En effet, cet éclat argenté ne trompe pas : c'est de l'argent. Il a vu bien des vampires succomber aux blessures provoquées par ce métal. Heureusement, il a lui aussi une épée volée à un chevalier moldu pour se défendre.

Le vampire dégaine, regarde son ennemi dans les yeux et s'élance. Les lames s'entrechoquent. La vivacité et la force du vampire lui confèrent un avantage, mais son adversaire semble être un expert dans le maniement de cette arme. Pendant de longues minutes, les lames du vampire et du sorcier s'entrechoquent violemment en une danse mortelle dont l'issue est la mort pour le vampire. Il le sait. Tout les villageois l'encerclent pour l'empêcher de fuir. Même si il tuait son adversaire, il recevrait instantanément suffisamment de sorts pour le réduire en une bouillie trop cuite. Mais il ne veut pas mourir ! Il se bat de toute sa rage et de toute sa peur contre son adversaire.

Il sent alors la lame de son adversaire lui brûler le côté. Le vampire recule, aveuglé par la douleur. La lame est bien en argent. Il ne pourra pas vaincre cet ennemi trop bien entraîné. Il se jette alors sur les villageois qui l'encerclent et tente de s'enfuir. Mais il se sent tiré en arrière par une main invisible. C'est le second chasseur qui l'a ramené au centre du cercle formé par les villageois. Le vampire a mal. Il serre alors bien fort son épée et se jette frénétiquement sur son adversaire.

Ses gestes deviennent de plus en plus violents et rapides, mais aussi plus désordonnés. Il perd la raison pour laisser la bête qui est en lui prendre le dessus. Sa frénésie le lance de tout son poids sur l'épée de son adversaire. La douleur est terrible. Il sent tout à coup la vie quitter son corps, puis celui-ci s'effondre. Le combat est terminé.

Tous les villageois poussent un soupir de soulagement. Alastor s'approche du corps du vampire, la baguette à la main :

-C'est bon, il est mort. Beau travail, Godric.

- Merci, tu n'as pas été mal non plus. Au fait, c'est nouveau ça, remarque Godric

-Quoi ?

-C'est la première fois que je vois un vampire avec une épée.

-Tiens, c'est vrai. C'est peut-être celui qui a attaqué le bourgeois de Londres.

-Peut-être.

-Vous resterez bien faire la fête avec nous, proposa un villageois.

-Bien sûr, s'écrient en cœur les deux chasseurs de vampires.

C'est ainsi que les deux amis font la fête dans ce petit village de pré-au-lard, pas très loin du château qui les rendra célèbres.

000

-Allez, viens, Salazard ! S'écrient les jeunes sorciers.

-Ok, les gars. Le jeune seigneur se lève et suit ses compagnons.

-J'ai repéré une jeune et jolie pucelle, on va s'amuser !

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? S'inquiéta Salazard

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne se plaindra pas. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? On lui lancera un sort d'amnésie, après. Elle ne saura même pas qu'on l'aura touchée, elle se croira sincèrement vierge.

-Finalement, je vais plutôt faire un tour dans les marais voisins.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces marais ? C'est mort, il ne s'y passe jamais rien !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a beaucoup plus de choses dans les marais que vous croyez.

-Oui, remarquent les autres, des créatures maléfiques.

-Je vous assure que je n'y risque rien !

-Je t'accompagne tout de même, propose alors Théophile.

-Si ça te fait plaisir. A tout à l'heure, les gars.

-A tout à l'heure, répondent-ils.

Salazard et Théophile se dirigent donc vers les marais en discutant. Mais en l'atteignant, celui-ci demande à Théophile de se taire et de marcher sans bruit.

-Pourquoi, demande-t-il.

-Chuuut, tu vas lui faire peur.

-A qui ?

Salazard se met alors à pousser des bruits étranges. Il est difficile de déterminer si il parle, crache, siffle ou chuchote. Un serpent apparaît alors entre les branches d'un arbre. Fasciné, Théophile sort doucement sa baguette de sa poche et la dirige vers le serpent. Comme tout noble, il s'est fait faire une baguette sur mesure à l'âge de dix ans et a appris la sorcellerie avec un maître.

Même si son oncle lui a volé son titre, Théophile est considéré comme l'héritier du titre par la famille Serpentard. Il compte d'ailleurs reprendre son titre lorsqu'il sera suffisamment puissant pour combattre son oncle (ce qui ne devrait plus tarder). En attendant, il est hébergé par les Serpentard qui le considèrent comme étant de leur famille.

-range ta baguette, Théo, chuchote Salazard, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ?

-tu lui parles ? S'étonne Théo.

-Bien sûr, et si tu continue à pointer ta baguette comme ça, il va t'attaquer, alors range-là !

Salazard se met alors à parler au serpent en émettant des bruits étranges, mais pas désagréables à entendre. Ils doivent même être doux pour le serpent.

-Ca fait des semaines que j'essaie de l'apprivoiser. C'est une couleuvre.

-Et tu vas en faire quoi ?

-J'espère en faire une amie.

-Il commence à être tard, remarque alors Théo, le temps de rentrer, il va faire nuit !

-D'accord, répond son ami. Laisse-moi dire au revoir à Makiavelle.

-Makiavelle ? Tu lui as donné un nom ? Et pourquoi pas un surnom ?

-Elle ne comprendrait pas, explique Salazard qui n'a pas remarqué la moquerie de son ami.

Ils quittent finalement le serpent et prennent le chemin du retour en bavardant de toutes les possibilités que le don de Salazard permet (espionnage, venin de serpent à volonté, alliés pour une bagarre, confident qui ne dévoilera jamais les secrets confiés, etc.)

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au château, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe : le château est en feu !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affolent les deux amis. Ils s'approchent du château et, voyant un moldu passer par-là, ils lui demandent des renseignements. Celui-ci, en les voyant, panique et s'enfuit en direction du château en flamme. Les deux amis, intrigués, le suivent et découvrent tout les habitants du village moldu au pied du château. Le villageois paniqué se précipite vers l'un d'eux en gesticulant et en montrant la direction d'où il vient. L'homme auquel le villageois paniqué vient de parler appelle les autres villageois et certains prennent des gourdins ou des fourches, puis ils se dirigent vers l'endroit montré par le villageois. Ils passent ainsi à quelques mètres des deux amis sans les apercevoir.

-A mon avis, ils ne nous veulent pas du bien, remarque Théophile

-Comment t'as deviné ? Répond Salazard avec un pâle sourire. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'il voit son château en feu avec autant de moldus armés autour.

Salazard sort sa baguette de sa poche et rampe en direction du domaine fmilial, suivit de près par Théophile, lui aussi armé de sa baguette. « Voici l'arme qui fait de toi un vrai Serpentard !» avait dit son père avec fierté le jour de ses dix ans. Salazard avait reçu son cadeau avec émerveillement et fierté, et ces sentiments l'habitent toujours.

Plus il s'approche, plus il y a de paysans, et plus ils risquent de se faire repérer. Salazard décide d'attraper un paysan au hasard et de se faire passer pour lui. Il en aperçoit justement un qui s'éloigne vers la forêt pour se soulager.

Il le suit alors discrètement et, lorsqu'il est assez prêt, il lui décoche un sort de stupéfixion. Il s'approche du corps de sa victime, la déshabille puis enfile ses vêtements. Il se relève alors et décide de s'approcher comme s'il était un paysan comme les autres. Il avance ainsi, la tête baissée, vers le château dont il aurait dû hériter. Tout à coup, il entend un hurlement retentir devant le château.

Il reconnaît ce cri. Il court presque et se retrouve figé d'horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui : Ses parents, désarmés, reçoivent une pluie de pierres sur la tête. Sa mère semble déjà morte, une flaque de sang autour de sa tête, et son père ne va pas tarder à faire de même. Il attrape sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui pourrait le protéger, mais une main apparaît qui l'empêche de sortir son arme.

C'est Théophile, livide, qui s'approche et lui murmure :

-Arrête, il est perdu. On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Si tu fais quelque chose, on va se faire massacrer.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignent du château, tournant le dos à la foule déchaînée et à leur famille.

Théophile se penche contre un arbre et se met à vomir et à pleurer en même temps. Salazard, quant à lui, est trop sonné pour pleurer, et puis il a déjà vomi, il n'a plus rien dans l'estomac. Le plus horrible, c'est qu'il a encore besoin de se soulager de l'horrible poids qui lui pèse sur l'estomac. Il a besoin de marcher, d'aller dans un endroit sûr…où il ne risque rien…où personne ne viendra l'embêter. Il part donc en direction des marais, suivi par Théophile, qui marche comme un pantin.

Lorsqu'il arrive au marais, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a encore envie de vomir, mais n'y arrive pas. Il a envie de parler à Makiavelle, mais il a aussi furieusement envie de tout détruire et de partir en courant. Il voit alors le serpent venir vers lui.

-Qu'est-ssssss qu'il ssse passsssse ? Tu as l'air trisssssste.

-ssssse sssont des hommes qui ont attaqué ma famille.

-sssse n'est pas grave, tu es asssez grand pour vivre ssseul.

-tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorque Salazard, je vais partir.

-tu reviens quand ?

-Je ne reviendrais plus jamais, répond Salazard.

-Je ssssuis grand, maintenant, répond le serpent, je peux venir avec toi.

-Je veux bien, répond Salazard.

-Mersssssi mon ami.

Salazard se relève, prend le serpent autour de son poignet, et dit : « nous voilà trois, maintenant », puis le trio part en direction du village sorcier le plus proche.

Ils marchent ainsi toute la nuit sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le village de Valtordu, près de Londres.

000

-Allez, Rowena, fais un effort ! J'ai eu la bonté de faire de toi mon élève, ne me déçois pas.

-Mais le rocher est énorme, madame ! Comment voulez-vous que je le transforme entièrement en papillons ?

-Tu attaches trop d'importance à la taille ! Si tu te concentrais plus, tu pourrais y arriver.

-Je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux.

-Non, je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux. Concentre-toi sur la magie qui te traverse et dirige-là vers le rocher. Ensuite seulement, tu lances ton sort et tu métamorphoses la roche en papillons. Tu es prête. Vas-y !

Rowena se concentre donc et, après de longues secondes, elle lance son sort de métamorphose sur l'énorme rocher qui, lentement, semble se désagréger, puis les morceaux deviennent des papillons gris, blancs et noirs. Après quelques minutes, le rocher est entièrement métamorphosé en papillons et la jeune sorcière est complètement épuisée.

-C'est bien, Rowena. Il est tard, allons-nous coucher.

-Merci, madame.

- Demain, je vais commencer à t'apprendre à devenir animagus. Comprends-moi bien ! C'est la dernière étape avant que je ne te demande d'inventer quelque chose. Lorsque tu sauras faire tout ça, tu auras ma bénédiction et tu pourras aller où tu veux et faire ce que tu veux.

Depuis l'âge de 4 ans, Rowena accompagne Alice Diggory, maîtresse en méramorphose (et accessoirement animagus), dans ses périples. Orpheline, elle a été recueillie par celle-ci et a grandi à ses côtés, apprenant avec elle la magie. Elle a beaucoup voyagé dans le monde. Elle est allée de pays en pays et a découvert de nombreux sorts dont elle n'imaginait pas l'existence. Elle a longtemps utilisé la magie sans baguette.

Un jour, elle a sauvé un jeune garçon grâce à un sort de métamorphose et lorsque sa mère l'a appris, elle a voulu offrir un cadeau à Rowena pour la remercier. Celle-ci lui a demandé une baguette magique. La dame s'est mordue la lèvre, mais a tenue sa promesse. Elle lui a donné une bourse et un papier sur lequel il y avait écrit un mot avec une adresse à Londres. Alice a alors décidé de partir vers Londres pour rendre visite à un ami (Rowena savait bien que c'était pour elle qu'elles y allaient).

Rowena s'est alors émerveillée de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ce morceau de bois. Voyant la facilité avec laquelle Rowena transformait tout ce qui passait à portée de baguette avec insouciance, Alice a décidé de partir en France et a imposée à Rowena des exercices de plus en plus difficiles. (Comme transformer un rocher trois fois plus gros qu'elles deux réunies en papillons). Mais un jour, un hibou est arrivé avec une lettre attachée à sa patte et Alice a décidé de retourner en Angleterre pour aller en Ecosse.

Rowena continue à progresser régulièrement et, aujourd'hui, elle a atteint un niveau qu'elle est peut-être la seule à avoir atteint aussi jeune. Après tout, elle n'a que 25 ans et elle sera bientôt une sorcière accomplie. Elle se demande si quelqu'un peut réussir aussi bien qu'elle. Sur cette fière pensée, Rowena, épuisée, s'endort.

000

-Elga Poufsouffle?

-C'est moi ! Que désirez-vous ?

-J'aimerais avoir des onguents pour soigner des brûlures, répond le client.

- Quelles genres de brûlures ?

-De dragons. Elga pâlit tout à coup

-Vous espérez survivre à un dragon ?

-C'est mon métier, madame, mais je n'ai plus d'onguents pour soigner mes blessures.

Elga regarde le client avec plus d'attention. Le soleil commençant à se coucher, le visage de l'homme n'est pas très visible, mais elle voit tout de même quelques cicatrices sur son visage. Pauvre homme ! Mais malgré celles-ci, elle lui trouve un certain charme.

Elle se lève et va chercher les onguents appropriés. Les tend au client en lui annonçant le prix. L'homme la paie sans négocier le prix des onguents (c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive) et demande si il y a un endroit où dormir. Elga lui propose de dormir chez elle. Il accepte. Le soir, au dîner :

-Vous êtes donc chasseur ou dresseur de dragons ?

-Chasseur ! J'ai été dresseur, comme vous dites, mais on ne dresse pas ces bestioles, ceux qui racontent qu'ils y arrivent sont des menteurs.

-Et vous allez où ? Demande-t-elle, curieuse.

-Au château de Poudlard, un peu au nord.

-Je connais. J'y allais souvent y cueillir des plantes, quand j'étais jeune. La forêt de Poudlard est extraordinaire : on y trouve de tout. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y avait des dryades.

-Ah bon ? S'étonne l'autre. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'y guider, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sur ! Je vais juste emmener avec moi quelques potions qui doivent encore mûrir un peu avant que je ne les termine.

-Merci beaucoup, madame Poufsouffle.

L'homme semble alors presque soulagé et part se coucher en expliquant qu'il est très fatigué par la longue route qu'il vient d'accomplir, et laissant Elga seule, songeuse.

GAELLOM


	2. chapitre 2

-Disclaimer : tout est à J.K Rowling.

-Remerciements à Nekooh, ma guide.

-Note : comme ceci est ma toute première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça. Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre.

**Chapitre 2 : deuxième jour**

Le réveil est assez difficile. Godric et Alastor ont une formidable gueule de bois. Il faut dire qu'ils ont passé la soirée de la veille à faire la fête avec les habitants du village. Godric lance un sort de dissipation d'ivresse et se lève. Le sol ne semble pas très stable, ce matin. Où est-il, exactement ? Il semble que ce soit une modeste chambre de villageois. Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux amis avaient tellement bu la veille qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Après que les deux chasseurs de vampires aient roulé sous la table, les villageois les ont portés jusque dans une chaumière du village.

Alastor remue alors et se réveille. Presque une heure plus tard, les deux amis s'apprêtent à quitter le village, mais un villageois accourre vers eux :

-Dites-moi, chasseurs, est-ce vrai que vous avez beaucoup voyagé dans le monde ?

-Oui, répondent les deux hommes en même temps. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je voudrais vous demander un immense service, suivez-moi ! Les deux amis se regardent, étonnés, mais ils le suivent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la maison du villageois, il les invite à entrer puis leur sert un étrange breuvage. Les deux amis, inquiets, boivent le breuvage en regardant attentivement l'homme, qui les fixe avec des yeux de chouette. Godric trouve au breuvage un goût étrange qu'il ne connaît pas, même si ce n'est pas mauvais, voire même bon. Et si ce n'était pas du poison ?

-Alors, vous aimez ? demande-t-il soudain.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, concède Alastor, surpris par la question.

-En fait, c'est même très bon, ajoute Godric, vous pourriez essayer avec un peu moins d'alcool, ça serait encore meilleur.

-Dites-moi franchement, avez-vous déjà goûté quelque chose de semblable avant ?

-Non, répond Alastor, vous appelez ça comment ?

-De la Bièraubeurre.

-C'est un nom sympa.

-Merci. D'ailleurs, je vais même vous offrir un tonnelet de Bièraubeurre.

-Merci.

Sur ce, les deux chasseurs de vampires partent vers de nouvelles aventures. Ils partent vers le nord, le ventre bien rempli. Après de longues heures de marche, ils atteignent un petit village situé près d'un marais. Les deux amis entrent dans le village et se dirigent vers l'église. C'est toujours là qu'ils ont le plus de chances de recevoir une mission.

Il fait étrangement froid, dans ce village. Et puis le ciel est aussi étrangement sombre. Ils croisent un villageois qui a le regard terne, la peau pâle et un air maladif.

-Et bien, c'est gai ! Remarque Alastor. On dirait une ville fantôme.

-Tu as raison, on à l'impression qu'ils ont peur de quelque chose. C'est bon pour nous, ça. Le prêtre du village a sûrement besoin de nos services.

Tout à coup, le froid s'intensifie, un cri retentit qui résonne comme le désespoir. Une vague de souffrance et de terreur s'abat sur le village, et soudain, elle apparaît. La créature flotte lentement à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle est comme recouverte d'un drap sale et semble aspirer le bonheur comme on boit un verre. Les deux hommes s'effondrent sous le poids de leurs malheurs. Pourquoi continuer à vivre ?

Un homme en robe blanche apparaît tout à coup devant eux. Mais que fait-il ? Ne peut-il pas les laisser mourir en paix ? L'homme sort une baguette de sa poche et la pointe vers la créature. De sa baguette sort une forme très lumineuse. On dirait un lapin. La créature s'en va, ainsi que la souffrance terrible qui l'accompagne. Le soleil revient, réchauffant ainsi les corps et les âmes des deux sorciers. Le prêtre (car c'est lui) accourre vers eux pour les aider.

-Que faîtes-vous là, messieurs ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

-Nous voulions proposer notre aide pour vous débarrasser des créatures maléfiques qui peuvent vous accabler. Godric essaye de se relever péniblement, mais il tremble trop.

-Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt moi qui vous ai aidé que le contraire. Essayez de vous lever, je vous amène au presbytère pour que vous vous reposiez.

Merci mon père, répond Alastor. Quelle était cette créature ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareilles. Et pourtant, nous avons voyagé.

-Nous appelons ces créatures des détraqueurs. Ils se nourrissent de tous nos bons souvenirs, ne laissant plus que les mauvais souvenirs qui se mettent à resurgir dans notre esprit. Je connais des personnes qui sont devenus folles en leur présence. Heureusement, les moldus ne les sentent pas, sinon ce serait invivable. Les détraqueurs habitent surtout les marais, mais les plus dangereux que je connaisse vivent dans celui qui est à côté du village.

-Pourriez-vous nous apprendre à nous en défendre ? demande Godric.

-Bien sûr ! Mais vous devrez faire quelque chose pour moi en échange.

-Bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous de nous ?

-Je voudrais que vous m'appreniez de votre côté quelques sorts de combats utiles.

Pendant toute la semaine qui suit, le prêtre enseigne le sortilège du patronus aux deux chasseurs de vampires, et ceux-ci lui apprennent les sorts d'attraction, de protection, de désarmement, de ralentissement, de paralysie, etc.

Ils se montrent tous les trois bons professeurs et bons élèves, au point qu'à la fin de la semaine, les deux sorciers maîtrisent le sort du patronus…tant qu'il n'y a pas de détraqueurs à moins de quinze mètres.

000

Salazard et Théophile occupent leur matinée à atteindre Londres à pied. Une fois dans Londres, ils recherchent des traces du monde sorcier mais n'en trouvent pas.

-Comment trouver des sorciers ? Nous avons cherché partout. Et puis tout ces moldus ! Quelle horreur. Si je ne me retenais pas, je les massacrerais tous.

-Nous allons pourtant devoir vivre parmi eux le temps de trouver des sorciers, rétorque Théophile.

-Tu penses qu'on doit vraiment s'abaisser à _servir _des moldus ? Je préfère attendre de ne plus avoir le choix avant de faire _ça_.

-Si tu veux, mais on ne va de toute façon pas avoir le choix longtemps. A moins que tu ne préfères utiliser la magie, ce qui est, je te rappelle, formellement interdit en présence de moldus.

-Et pourquoi pas ? On peut très bien les dépouiller sans danger avec la magie. On ne risque rien. Et si un sorcier l'apprend, le pire qu'on risque, c'est de retrouver le monde de la magie, notre monde.

-Tu as raison, Salazard. Allons donc dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

Les deux amis y vont, prennent une chambre dans une auberge miteuse qui menace de s'effondrer, au point qu'ils soupçonnent la sorcellerie de maintenir cette ruine debout. Mais ce n'est qu'un faux espoir, car rien de ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ne leur rappelle le monde dont ils sont issus.

Pendant la semaine, ils vont voler des moldus dans tout Londres, et lançant des sorts d'amnésie à chaque fois qu'ils se font prendre.

000

Alice se réveille au lever du soleil, se lève, et prépare le repas du matin d'un coup de baguette magique. Il est rare qu'elle s'occupe des tâches ménagères, c'est plutôt le rôle de son apprentie, mais celle-ci a tellement bien travaillé la veille que Alice préfère la laisser se reposer. Et puis la journée va être rude. Aujourd'hui, elles vont s'habiller en moldues pour aller à Paris.

Elle regarde son apprentie avec fierté. Décidément, cette petite l'étonnera toujours. Très travailleuse et très douée à la fois. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'une sorcière atteint un tel niveau aussi jeune. Les études de sorcellerie sont très longues et il n'est pas rare qu'une sorcière y consacre près de la moitié de sa vie. Mais Rowena a encore de beaux jours devant elle, et elle a presque terminé sa formation.

Pourvu que cette mission ne soit pas trop dangereuse. La semaine précédente, elle avait reçu un hibou lui demandant de se rendre au château de Poudlard, au nord de l'Angleterre, pour combattre un mage. En tant que membre des services de sécurité du ministère, elle doit aller au quatre coins du monde pour remplir des missions plus ou moins dangereuses, accompagnée de son élève.

Alice médite sur son sort en regardant le magnifique paysage qui apparaît devant elle avec le lever du soleil. Rowena commence à bouger, puis se réveille lentement, surprise de voir qu'elle n'a pas été réveillée par sa maîtresse et que celle-ci a même préparé le repas.

-Bonjour madame, dit-elle

-Bonjour Rowena. Tu as bien dormie ?

-Oui, merci madame. Elle commence à manger en silence

-Viens voir. Tu vois la ville, là-bas ? C'est Paris. C'est là que nous allons. Il va falloir s'habiller en moldues. Alice agite alors sa baguette et leurs robes de sorcières se transforment en robes de moldues. Elle te plaît ?

-Oh oui, merci madame.

-Tu te tiendras bien, là-bas. Je ne veux plus voir les chapeaux des moldus se transformer en lapins, d'accord ?

-Bien madame, répond Rowena en retenant un sourire.

Les deux femmes passent leur matinée à marcher vers Paris. Lorsqu'elles passent les portes de la capitale, le soleil est au zénith. C'est jour de marché dans la ville, de nombreuses échoppes sont disposées un peu partout dans une puanteur suffocante. Des troubadours et des artistes présentent leurs pièces de spectacle et leurs numéros de cirque. Rowena est particulièrement impressionnée par un cracheur de feu. Elle demande à Alice :

-Comment se fait-il qu'un homme fasse de la magie devant tout ce monde ? Je croyais que c'était interdit devant les moldus.

-Mais c'est un moldu, Rowena. Regarde bien et tu comprendras. Si on se débrouille bien, on peut faire passer une illusion pour la réalité. Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ce, Alice disparaît dans la foule et se dirige vers une échoppe de vendeur de potions. Rowena observe attentivement le moldu qui crache du feu. Il boit dans une bouteille avant de cracher du feu…c'est sûrement un liquide inflammable. Et si elle transformait ce liquide en eau ? Non, Alice lui a demandé de bien se tenir. N'empêche, c'est tentant. Rowena sort sa baguette, mais Alice arrive tout à coup avec une fiole dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux femmes vont ensuite dans une maison bourgeoise au centre de la ville. Alice frappe à la porte. Une vieille dame ouvre la porte et les regarde avec méfiance.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demande t'elle

-Nous voudrions parler à votre patronne.

-Elle n'est pas là, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Nous voudrions commander un portoloin pour aller à Londres le plus tôt possible.

-Je vous ai dit que Madame n'est pas là, revenez tout à l'heure !

-Et quand rentrera t'elle ? demande Alice, imperturbable.

-J'en sais rien, elle rentrera quand elle voudra, allez-vous-en.

Alice sort tout à coup sa baguette de sa poche et transforme la vieille servante en grenouille. Elle écrit ensuite sur une feuille une lettre expliquant sa demande et s'excusant pour la métamorphose de la servante insolente.

Ensuite, les deux femmes sortent et se dirigent vers une auberge pour y passer la nuit. Elles passent le reste de l'après-midi à visiter Paris et à écumer les boutiques. Le soir, avant de s'endormir, Alice demande à Rowena de boire la fiole qu'elle a achetée le matin même.

-Je ne dois pas faire un exercice d'animagus, ce soir ? demande timidement Rowena.

-Non, pas ce soir. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ce que signifie être un animagus.

-C'est la faculté de se métamorphoser en un animal.

-En effet, mais pas n'importe quel animal. L'animal en lequel on se transforme est notre totem. J'ai entendu parler de mages qui vivent très loin qui ne sont considérés comme des adultes que lorsqu'ils connaissent leur totem.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que c'est exactement que le totem.

-C'est l'animal qui sommeille en toi. C'est toute une part de ta personnalité et de ta magie. Lorsque tu le maîtrise, tu peux faire appel à lui et te transformer en lui…et seuls les animagi peuvent les maîtriser.

-Et à quoi va me servir cette potion ?

-A réveiller cet animal, à lui dire bonjour. Tu vas faire connaissance avec lui, et tu vas pouvoir ainsi essayer de l'amener jusqu'à toi pour te mélanger à lui et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

-N'y a-t-il pas un risque ?

-Si, tu pourrais décider de renoncer à ton humanité pour ne plus être que ton totem. Mais je te connais, tu sauras résister à cette tentation. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il y a de plus difficile dans cet acte de sorcellerie. Tu dois ne faire qu'un avec ton totem et être en symbiose avec lui sans le laisser te dominer. Tu vas frôler les limites de ta condition de sorcière et d'être humain avec cet acte.

-Boire cette potion peut donc être dangereux ?

-Non, elle te familiarise juste avec ton totem. Après, c'est à toi de l'accepter ou de le refuser.

Rowena boit donc la potion, puis elle se couche et s'endort. Cette nuit-là, son rêve lui semble étrangement familier et en même temps exceptionnel.

000

-Debout, le soleil est levé depuis longtemps. Eh bien, vous n'avez pas l'air pressé d'arriver à Poudlard. Je vous ai préparé le déjeuner, venez !

L'homme se lève en grognant un peu. Il entre dans la salle à manger et croit rêver. Un thé chaud et du pain frais sont sur la table, n'attendant qu'à être dévorés. Il s'installe à table et se met à manger, un peu surpris par l'accueil si chaleureux. Helga s'assied alors en face de lui et le regarde.

-J'ai préparé des repas pour la route.

-C'est loin, Poudlard ? Demande le voyageur.

-Assez. Dites-moi, pourquoi y allez-vous, ce n'est sûrement pas pour attraper un dragon, je n'en ai jamais vu dans les environs. Ce n'est tout de même pas pour rejoindre votre petite amie ? Les yeux de la jeune femme se met soudain à ciller et ses joues se teintent d'un joli rose qui va très bien avec ses jolis cheveux blonds frisés et son teint pâle.

-Non, répond l'homme (En fait, vu comme ça, elle est même très belle). C'est bien pour un dragon que je dois y aller. Il semble qu'un taré en ai amené un là-bas.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Ce n'est tout de même pas très discret, un dragon. Il doit être vachement doué pour l'avoir amené sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

-Il a dû l'amener alors que ce n'était qu'un œuf, mais c'est vrai que même comme ça, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu.

-Vous avez sûrement raison…au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Henri Wrongway, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Henri.

-D'accord Henri, et vous, appelez-moi Helga. Alors que les joues de Helga virent au pourpre, les oreilles d'Henri prennent une intense couleur rouge.

Ils discutent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du repas, puis pendant tout le voyage. Ils campent le soir dans la forêt. Helga insiste pour dormir sous un chêne et demande à son compagnon de poser une potion sous les fougères pour la nuit pendant qu'elle en pose d'autres. Ils discutent encore un bon moment avant de se coucher, l'un à côté de l'autre.

GAELLOM


	3. chapitre 3

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. (Tout le monde s'en fout mais ce n'est pas grave), mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' (Le graal maudit et Groosham Grange) qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'

-Note : comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages connus ou non :

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Alastor Weasley : Chasseur de vampire aussi, ami de Godric

-Salazard Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eût de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Théophile Malefoy : Meilleur ami de Salazard, noble aussi, avec les mêmes maîtres que Salazard.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie.

-Alice Diggory : maîtresse en métamorphose. Rowena est son disciple. Elle est animagus (en quoi peut-elle bien se transformer ?)

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage. (Il paraît qu'elle s'appelle Helga et non Olga)

-Henri Wrongway : chasseur de dragons.

**Chapitre trois : troisième jour.**

Ce jour-là est un jour de marché à Londres. On peut y trouver de tout, du vendeur de bonne médecine à la péripatéticienne de luxe, en passant par la diseuse de bonne aventure, le vendeur de chaudrons à fond épais, les vendeurs de volailles ou de légumes, les pickpockets…

Il n'est donc pas étonnant que l'on y trouve deux sorciers égarés au milieu de la foule, armés chacun d'une baguette qu'ils tiennent serrés dans la poche de leurs habits moldus. Ils repèrent un riche moldu qui semble chercher quelqu'un A quelques mètres de là, une jeune femme, elle aussi bien habillée, semble elle aussi chercher quelqu'un du regard. Les deux sorciers les suivent du regard. L'homme aperçoit soudain la jeune femme et l'aborde. Celle-ci se retourne et se met à sourire. Ils s'embrassent, discutent, puis s'éclipsent dans une ruelle.

Les deux sorciers les suivent. Le couple semble se diriger vers une maison au coin de la rue. Les deux sorciers s'approchent du couple, sortent leurs baguettes, puis les stupéfient d'un sort. Ils leurs vident les poches puis les réaniment avant de s'enfuir, sans laisser le temps à aucune de leurs victimes le temps de les voir.

Salazard et Théophile opèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine sans se faire prendre. Leurs victimes racontent qu'elles ont été poussées et dépouillées avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qu'il leur arrive, et lorsqu'elles se retournent, leurs agresseurs ont déjà disparus.

000

Le réveil de ce matin-là est agréable. Rowena se revoie encore voler dans les airs avec son totem. Elle se sentait tellement légère. Maintenant, elle sait pourquoi elle aime autant la montagne. La lumière du soleil entre doucement dans la chambre. Rowena ouvre les yeux et regarde le lit voisin. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir sa maîtresse déjà habillée, assise sur son lit, la regardant avec attention. Elle demande :

-Alors, ma disciple, quelle est ton totem ? Pour la première fois, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Si tu veux le garder pour toi, c'est ton droit.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi le garderais-je pour moi ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ton totem est un aspect et un reflet de ta personnalité. Si tu décides de me le dévoiler, tu me diras ainsi qui tu es vraiment. Comme le disait mon maître, dis-moi quel est ton totem et je saurais tout ce que je veux savoir de toi.

-Ah d'accord ! Si je vous le dis, vous ne le répéterez à personne ?

-Non, je te le promets. Mais je propose que tu le gardes pour toi, de toute façon, je le verrai bien quand tu te métamorphoseras.

-C'est vrai ! Si vous pouviez le voir, il est magnifique ! J'ai hâte d'être animagus.

-N'oublie pas, ce n'est pas facile, tu pourrais être tenté de ne pas reprendre ta forme humaine et tu perdrais ton humanité.

-Je vous promets de faire attention, madame.

-Bien ! Avant de continuer ta formation, on va aller voir madame Portus.

Les deux femmes se dirigent à pied dans la même maison que la veille. Quelle n'est pas leur surprise de voir une foule de moldus devant la porte de sa maison. « C'est mauvais signe, ça » remarque Alice. Elle accoste un passant.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, que se passe t-il ?

-Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles. On raconte que la dame qui habitait cette maison était une sorcière. (Alice pâlit soudain). Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, elle s'est enfuie. (Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement).

-Et comment l'a t'on su ?

-Sa servante est allée la dénoncer hier au prêtre qui a aussitôt pris les choses en main et a ordonné qu'on arrête la sorcière. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas réussi à l'arrêter.

-Merci monsieur, au revoir. Dit Alice, mais l'homme ne l'écoute déjà plus.

-Je me demande comment elle a fait pour s'échapper…

Alice se tourne alors vers son apprentie.

- C'est embêtant, ça, mais au moins, madame Portus s'en est sortie. Elle a dû utiliser un de ses fameux portoloin pour s'enfuir.

- Comment allons-nous atteindre l'Angleterre ? S'inquiète Rowena.

- On va y aller en bateau, voilà tout. Retournons chercher nos affaires à l'auberge.

Après avoir pris leurs affaires, les deux femmes partent à la recherche d'une grosse citrouille, d'un rat et de six souris. Une fois qu'elles ont obtenues ce qu'elles désirent, elles partent à la sortie de la ville. Elles placent les souris devant la citrouille en deux rangées de trois et le rat sur la citrouille. Rowena lance alors un sort et transforme tout ça en un magnifique carrosse attelé à six magnifiques chevaux et dirigé par un beau cocher.

-Tu en fais parfois un peu trop, Rowena, je pensais à un carrosse plus fonctionnel, pas à cette splendeur. Avec ça, tous les hommes vont vouloir nous escorter et tu ne vas plus travailler. Et aussi quelle idée de faire un aussi beau cocher.

-Désolée madame, je n'ai pas pu y résister.

Les deux femme montent dans le formidable carrosse qui part aussitôt pour le bord de la manche, suivant les instructions d'Alice.

-Bien ! Maintenant, on va travailler un peu. Au moins, même si on arrive avec du retard en Angleterre, nous n'aurons pas perdues notre temps. Je vais commencer par te poser une question très importante : Es-tu sûre de vouloir devenir animagus ?

-Oui madame. Maintenant que je connais mon totem, je le veux à tout prix.

-Bien, ferme les yeux…bien. Maintenant, écoute le totem qui est en toi. Tu le reconnais ? Tu le vois ? Approche-toi de lui, fais appel à lui. Tu dois le sentir venir à toi, comme un animal sauvage, puis ses instincts et ses sens doivent se mêler à toi. Tu le sens ?

-Un peu, mais c'est très diffus. Qu'est-ce que je fais, ensuite ?

-Tu dois t'exercer à le sentir en toi. Au bout d'un moment, tu devrais sentir ses instincts se confondre avec les tiens. Lorsque tu l'auras apprivoisé correctement, tu pourras déjà voir avec ses yeux. Devenir Animagus est un acte très difficile, car il s'agit de laisser ses instincts les plus profonds prendre le dessus et ne les contrôler qu'à distance. Chaque métamorphose est un acte de foi très profond dans lequel on remet en cause son humanité.

Rowena s'exerce donc pendant tout le voyage à sentir le totem qui est en elle. Les deux femmes atteignent le bord de la manche le soir. Elles trouvent un village de pêcheur où elles demandent l'hospitalité et la traversée de la mer. Ceux-ci acceptent pour un certain prix.

000

Ce matin-là, Helga se lève bien après le soleil avec une odeur d'infusion. Elle se lève et voit Henri qui boit son infusion en la regardant. Elle rougit un peu et se lève. Elle se sert une tasse et la boit tranquillement.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? demande Henri.

-Oui. C'est étrange, j'ai rêvé d'un blaireau. J'en rêve souvent quand je vais avoir des problèmes. Enfin, ça ne veut peut-être pas dire grand-chose, je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour rien.

-Vous avez raison. Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes-vous levée si tôt hier et si tard aujourd'hui ? Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir ?

-Si, mais il fallait absolument qu'une de mes potions capte la lumière des premiers rayons du soleil. D'ailleurs, avez-vous repéré où j'ai posée mes fioles hier ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Venez avec moi. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes le 8 mars, la nuit de la saint Jean.

-Et alors ?

-Ce matin, la rosée des fougères s'est mélangée aux différents produits contenus dans mes fioles et j'ai maintenant des potions d'invisibilité. On m'en demande assez souvent. Ce sont d'ailleurs les potions que je vends le mieux en dehors des potions de médecines. Mon seul problème, c'est que maintenant, les fioles sont vides. Je les mets en cercle autour d'une grande fougère, ce qui me permet de les retrouver facilement après.

Helga retrouve assez rapidement toutes ses fioles invisibles, range ses affaires et les deux sorciers repartent vers leur destinée. Ils discutent de leurs différents métiers, de leurs passions, de leurs vies et de leurs avenirs.

Ils atteignent le château en milieu d'après-midi et ils s'arrêtent, stupéfaits. En effet, ils voient une forêt de tentes plantées au milieu de la plaine à bonne distance du château. Ils s'approchent du camp pour faire face à quelques surprises : Il y a une très grande quantité et une très large variété de sorciers. Parmi eux, il y a des enfants, des adultes et des vieillards avec de longues barbes et de grandes robes blanches avec un cordon autour de la taille et une serpe d'or, certains enfants fabriquent des sculptures en terre glaise (tiens, il y en a dans la région ?) alors que d'autres préparent des potions. Il semble même y avoir des chevaliers et des prêtres moldus. Chacun semble être réparti un peu partout sur la plaine en groupes avec leurs étendards. Elle voit des étendards très variés : le chaudron, les baguettes entrecroisées, la lune, le soleil, etc. Il y a même des étendards en forme de croix latines. Ainsi, même l'Eglise participe à ce siège ? Le siège doit être extrêmement important pour qu'elle intervienne officiellement.

En effet, il est bien connu que l'Eglise se proclame anti-sorcellerie, même si elle possède une armée de sorciers et de mages, et pas parmi les moins puissants.

Henri s'approche de l'un des vieillards pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe exactement et qui dirige le siège. Le vieillard lui murmure alors quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Helga n'entend pas. Henri se met à pâlir, hoche la tête et se dirige vers une grande tente située près de la forêt interdite.

Helga le suit mais s'arrête lorsqu'elle passe à quelques mètres de la forêt, interdite. Elle regarde les arbres, les écoutes, puis se met à pleurer. Elle s'approche d'un arbre, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, lorsqu'un homme lui attrape le bras.

-N'y allez pas, mademoiselle, c'est dangereux. Aucun des hommes qui l'ont pénétrée n'en est ressorti.

-Je vous crois, monsieur, mais la forêt a mal. Elle a besoin que je l'aide. Si je ne fais rien, elle risque de mourir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque nous aurons vaincu Thanatos, elle ira mieux.

-Vous sentez cette magie, vous aussi ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Quelle magie ? Cette forêt est normale ! Elle me met juste un peu mal à l'aise, mais c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est responsable de plusieurs morts. Vous croyez qu'elle est magique ?

-Je ne sais pas, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire…Pourriez-vous me dire où est la tente du responsable du siège, s'il vous plaît ?

-C'est la grande tente là-bas.

-Je vois, merci monsieur.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la fameuse tente, elle voit Henri en sortir avec un autre homme. Ce nouveau personnage est de taille très moyenne, environ 1 m 65, la peau cuivrée, les épaules très larges et les bras très musclés. Il a aussi une grande quantité de cicatrices sur le visage.

-Helga, je te présente Artus, un ami. Artus, Helga.

-Bonjour madame. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter le camp ?

-Volontiers monsieur, répond-elle en riant. Artus prend alors une voix détachée et :

-Nous sommes ici au centre du camp, à côté de la tente d'Amélie Bones, la responsable du siège et la directrice de Groosham Grange, l'école de sorcellerie de l'île du crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est une école, au juste ? J'en ai entendu parler par des moldus, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était.

-Une école est un endroit où on apprend à des enfants à se servir de la magie lorsqu'ils n'ont personne pour le leur apprendre, comme les loups-garous, les vampires, les sangs de bourbes, etc.

-Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de mettre autant de créatures dangereuses au même endroit ?

-Pas vraiment. Tout d'abord, ils sont sur une île, donc même si il y a un problème grave, ils ne seront pas un danger pour les autres populations. Ensuite, aucun élève n'a le droit d'aller dehors les nuits de pleine lune et enfin, ils s'auto disciplinent : Si un vampire à soif, il a un calice qui lui offre un peu de son sang, et si un loup-garou devient trop dangereux, les professeurs peuvent intervenir en dernier recours. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, cette école est assez vieille et il n'y a jamais eu de réels problèmes.

-Les enfants que nous avons vus tout à l'heure sont des élèves de l'école ?

-Oui, mais c'était seulement des enfants de moldus, les vampires et les loups-garous ne participent pas au siège pour des raisons de sécurité. C'est dommage, ils auraient sûrement fait une force appréciable pour le moment de l'assaut. Là-bas, les tentes blanches sont les tentes des druides.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, un druide ?

-Ce sont des sorciers très puissants qui maîtrisent la magie élémentaire et les runes. Il paraît qu'ils savent aussi faire des potions très rares et difficiles. Ce sont aussi de vrais sages.

-Impressionnant, il y a d'autres sortes de sorciers ?

-Bien sûr, il y a des prêtres, des vaudous égyptiens, des dresseurs de dragons, des mages experts en sorts et enchantements, métamorphoses, potions…

-Je sens que je vais avoir l'air stupide, mais pourquoi ce siège. Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu faire le mage Thanatos pour que tant de monde lui en veuille autant ?

-C'est assez compliqué, mais d'après de nombreuses rumeurs, ce mage essaierait de devenir aussi puissant que Dieu lui-même à l'aide de tous les artefacts magiques connus. Parmi ces objets, il y a le saint graal, le graal maudit, le bâton d'Akhenaton, le chaudron d'Elhrimnir et la source magique de Poudlard. Il a renoncé à Stonehenge et n'a pas réussi à s'emparer du saint graal, mais avec l'aide de quelques sorciers puissants, il a récupéré les autres artefacts.

-Et vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut devenir aussi puissant ?

-Je ne sais pas, il a tout de même en sa possession parmi les plus puissants artefacts qui soient. Le bâton d'Akhenaton semble permettre de réussir n'importe quel sort sans difficulté. D'après les druides, Le chaudron d'Elhrimnir couplé à la source de Poudlard lui permet d'invoquer toutes les créatures et esprits qu'il veut, et le graal maudit est une source de magie au moins aussi puissante que celle de Poudlard, qui est pourtant immense. On pense d'ailleurs que c'est grâce au chaudron que les dragons protègent le château.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque les premiers sorciers sont arrivés, ils ont essayé d'attaquer l'un des dragons, mais celui-ci était tellement puissant qu'il les a tous tués. Ces créatures semblent réellement très puissantes mais aussi étrangement intelligente. Il semble qu'elles réussissent à déjouer tous nos plans. Des sorciers ont essayé de la contourner en passant par la forêt mais ils n'en sont toujours pas ressortis. Ensuite, ils ont essayé en traversant le lac, mais il y a un calmar géant qui y réside et le protège. Puis d'autres ont essayé par les airs et ils se sont faits brûler par les dragons ou abattre par des sorts lancés depuis la tour. Enfin, il y en a qui ont essayé par les montagnes environnantes mais les créatures qui y habitent les ont fait rebrousser chemin avant même d'approcher le château. Il faudrait être fou pour l'attaquer en passant par là.

-Je te crois, mon vieux, intervient Henri, il y a dans les montagnes les créatures les plus dangereuses que je connaisse : des trolls, des géants, des serpents de cristal et bien d'autres créatures tout aussi dangereuses.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est un serpent de cristal ? demande Helga

-Ce sont des serpents presque invisibles mais dont la morsure supprime au sorcier mordu tous ses pouvoirs magiques. C'est la terreur de bien des sorciers. Ces bestioles ne s'attaquent jamais aux moldus, uniquement aux sorciers.

-Bon, reprend Artus, je dois préparer un hippogriffe pour demain. Je dois aller chercher un prêtre sorcier qui n'habite pas loin d'ici. Il paraît qu'il peut faire quelque chose pour vaincre les dragons.

-Ca serait super, à demain !

Ils visitent encore le camp jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis Helga et Henri vont se restaurer dans la tente de l'intendance, une immense tente verte dans laquelle il y a des provisions pour le siège qui sont surveillées de près par une dizaine de sorciers aguerris.

Après le souper, ils vont dans leur tente et s'endorment l'un à côté de l'autre.

GAELLOM


	4. chapitre 4

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. (Si si, je vous jure !), mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'

-Note : comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages connus ou non :

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Alastor Weasley : Chasseur de vampire aussi, ami de Godric

-Salazard Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout potions.

-Théophile Malefoy : Meilleur ami de Salazard, noble aussi, avec les mêmes maîtres que Salazard.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie.

-Alice Diggory : maîtresse en métamorphose. Rowena est son disciple. Elle est animagus (en quoi peut-elle bien se transformer ?)

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage. (Il paraît qu'elle s'appelle Helga et non Olga)

-Henri Wrongway : chasseur de dragons.

-Artus : dresseur de créatures magiques.

**- Chapitre 4 :Quatrième jour**

Ce matin-là, Théophile et Salazard se lèvent tard et partent se balader dans les quartiers riches pour voler un peu. Salazard repère un gentleman bien habillé et, comme la veille, le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une ruelle déserte où il peut le détrousser avec son ami. Il sort sa baguette et vise sa cible, lorsqu'une main la lui arrache des mains et qu'une autre l'attrape. L'homme qui leur servait de cible se retourne alors, s'approche de lui et donne des ordres aux hommes qui maintenant l'encadrent.

-Alors, créature diabolique, tu croyais pouvoir semer la terreur parmi les honnêtes gens ? Tu sais ce que nous faisons aux créatures telles que toi ? Nous leur faisons avouer leurs péchés, puis nous les purifions dans les flammes. Seulement, je veux bien t'accorder le pardon si tu me donnes un renseignement. Il y a beaucoup de créatures telles que toi dans Londres, et nous voudrions savoir où elles se cachent.

-Je n'en sais rien monsieur, je vous le jure ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je viens de la campagne et je ne suis arrivé à Londres que depuis peu. Et puis quelles sont les créatures dont vous me parlez depuis tout à l'heure ?

-N'essaie pas de faire le malin avec moi, nous savons très bien que tu n'es rien sans ta baguette, et nous nous ferons un plaisir de te faire parler. Emmenez-le dans les cachots. Si il essaie de s'enfuir, assommez-le !

-Bien monsieur, répond un des hommes qui tient Salazard.

Salazard se retrouve alors encadré de seulement trois gardes. Théophile allait pouvoir le sauver. Mais plus ils approchent de la prison de Londres, plus sa conviction diminue et plus le doute s'installe. Et si il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Il s'est peut-être fait arrêter aussi ? Ou peut-être a-t-il eu peur et ce lâche s'est enfui ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Et puis de toute façon, c'est le faux bourgeois qui a sa baguette magique. Les trois gardes ricanent en le voyant tourner la tête dans tous les sens l'air affolé.

Le quatuor atteint la prison et les trois hommes l'emmènent à travers un dédale de marches vers un cachot sombre qui sent mauvais. Salazard attend un long moment, le temps de déprimer un peu avec les rats qui viennent observer leur nouveau voisin, puis il entend la

porte s'ouvrir. Deux soldats lui intiment de se lever et l'escortent jusqu'à une très grande salle où l'attend le faux bourgeois, richement habillé :

-Je me présente, jeune homme, je suis l'inquisiteur Sillyman, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de moi ?

-Non, monsieur, répond Salazard, s'attendant au pire.

-Vraiment ? Je vais finir par croire que vous venez vraiment de la campagne profonde. Ici, je suis la terreur des gens de votre espèce. Vous êtes une abomination que je vais me faire un plaisir d'éliminer, et vous êtes sans défense. Je te propose un marché : Dis-moi où sont cachés les autres créatures de ton espèce te je te tuerai rapidement, sans souffrance.

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont, monsieur, je vous le jure. Salazard commence à paniquer sérieusement.

-Ne me mens pas ! Tu sais très bien où ils sont et tu vas me le dire ! Tu crois encore pouvoir m'échapper ? Ne rêve pas ! Ici, aucune magie n'est possible ! Regarde ce symbole sur le mur. C'est ce qu'on appelle un œil de Râ. Avec ça, tu ne peux pas faire de magie ici. Je pourrais même te rendre ta baguette. Il sort la baguette de sa poche. Regarde, tu la veux ? Regarde, je la pose sur cette table. J'ai entendu parler du lien qui les sorciers à leurs baguettes. Tu ne voudrais pas que je la casse, n'est-ce pas ?

Salazard se sent tout à coup complètement désespéré : son ami l'a abandonné et lui est coincé avec ce fou qui veut le torturer. Un soldat arrive alors en courant :

-Monseigneur, il y a le feu !

-Surveillez le prisonnier, je vais aller voir.

Salazard n'en croit pas sa chance. Mais il doit bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est qu'un sursis. Même si il parvient à se libérer et à atteindre sa baguette, il ne pourra pas échapper au garde qui le surveille. La porte s'ouvre alors brusquement. Théophile apparaît alors dans l'encadrement et stupéfixie le garde. Il entre alors dans la pièce et essaie de lancer un sort pour libérer Salazard. Mais l'œil de Râ semble fonctionner. Il doit donc se dépêcher de libérer son ami sans magie. Une fois Salazard libéré, celui-ci attrape sa baguette et tous les deux courent vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils sortent, ils entendent l'inquisiteur crier « attention, ils s'échappent !» et ils s'enfuient, poursuivis par les gardes. Des cris retentissent dans les couloirs. Ils tournent à droite, à gauche, encore à droite. Ils grimpent des escaliers, en descendent d'autres, et parfois les mêmes. Ils se cachent dans des salles lorsque des hommes courent dans leur direction.

Après avoir bien couru, ils atteignent soudain la sortie en titubant, éblouis par la lumière. Ils avancent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri : « ils sont dehors ! Abattez-les ! ». Une pluie de flèches leur tombe dessus du haut de certaines fenêtres. Ils courent vers la sortie alors que des gardes essaient de les arrêter. Ils lancent chacun des sorts de stupéfixion et courent vers la sortie.

Au moment où ils sont presque hors de portée des flèches, Théophile se retourne et lance un dernier sort en direction de la prison de Londres. Il pousse alors un hurlement de douleur : une flèche l'a atteint en plein ventre. Il titube puis s'effondre. Salazard se précipite vers lui, mais la main tremblante de Théophile le repousse.

-Va-t-en ! Souffle-t-il dans un râle.

-Non, je ne peux pas te laisser là ! Viens, on va trouver quelqu'un pour te soigner. En parlant, Salazard tire son ami de quelques mètres pour être définitivement hors de portée des flèches.

-Laisse-moi mourir en paix, tu me fais mal. Va-t-en !

Les soldats sortent alors de la prison et le jeune sorcier est obligé de laisser son ami mourir seul. Mais avant de partir, Salazard Serpentard hurle sa haine des moldus et la vengeance qu'il leur fera subir.

Il part ensuite à l'auberge et va se coucher. Il hait les moldus comme il n'a jamais haï personne. Après avoir pleuré jusqu'au soir, il regarde la chambre miteuse et à envie de tout brûler. Il attrape Persifflard en lui murmurant des mots apaisants et quitte l'auberge, laissant derrière lui le bâtiment en flamme.

000

Ce matin-là, le réveil est bien moins agréable que celui de la veille. Rowena n'a pas pu utiliser sa magie pour rendre le lit dans lequel elle dort plus confortable et elle ne se souvient plus de son rêve, qui n'était de toute façon pas très agréable.

Alice se réveille en même temps qu'elle, au lever du soleil, et les deux femmes descendent les escaliers pour parler avec les pêcheurs qui sont déjà levés. Ceux-ci proposent de partir tout de suite, ce que les deux femmes acceptent tout de suite.

Le trajet est assez long, et Rowena en profite pour s'entraîner à adopter son totem. Lorsqu'elles atteignent les rives de l'Angleterre, elles remercient le pêcheur et partent à la recherche d'un fermier à qui acheter une charrette attelée. Une fois qu'elles ont leur charrette (légèrement amélioré par les deux femmes, c'est-à-dire très bien), elles prennent la direction de Londres.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent à Londres après cinq heures de route, elles vendent leur charrette à prix d'or. Alice emmène ensuite son élève vers les beaux quartiers de Londres où elles vont retrouver le monde de la magie et d'autres sorciers.

000

Alors que Salazard parcoure les rues à la recherche d'une victime sur qui il peut défouler sa haine, il aperçoit un formidable carrosse dans lequel il y a deux femmes bien habillées. Ces deux riches moldues seront ses prochaines victimes ! Elles vendent le carrosse à un bourgeois qui cherchait justement une telle merveille. Celui-ci semble satisfait par la transaction et, étrangement, les deux femmes aussi. Elles ont l'air vraiment très riches.

On dirait une mère et sa fille. La fille est d'ailleurs à peu près du même age que lui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il les volera quand même avant de les tuer, ces sales moldues. Il s'approche d'elles et attaque la mère en premier. Il vise ensuite la fille, mais celle-ci se jette sur le côté et évite son attaque.

000

Lorsque Rowena voit Alice tomber à côté d'elle, elle comprend immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Sentant ce qu'il va se passer, elle se jette sur le côté et évite ainsi le sort qui la menaçait. Elle se retourne et voit un jeune homme qui pointe sa baguette sur elle. Elle sort sa baguette, prête à répondre à l'attaque du sorcier. Quel inconscient ! Il ne sait pas à qui il s'est attaqué.

000

Salazard reste interdit quelques secondes lorsqu'il voit la jeune femme sortir une baguette magique. Mais il doit rester concentré. Il lance un _expelliarmus_ pour désarmer son adversaire. Il sourit, victorieux. Elle se redresse aussi, ses beaux bras d'un blanc de nacre relâchés le long de son corps. Elle semble reconnaître sa défaite. Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Pourquoi sourit-elle ?

Mais que se passe-t-il ? Salazard sent le sol se ramollir sous ses pieds et il s'enfonce doucement dans la boue. Il essaye de se dégager mais elle est trop collante. Il commence à paniquer lorsqu'il réalise que c'est la sorcière qui a lancée un sort. Comment a-t-elle fait sans baguette ? Il lance _finite incantatem_ et la boue se solidifie instantanément en terre autour de lui. Evidemment ! Mais au moins, il ne s'enfonce plus.

-Libère-moi, lance-t-il rageusement.

-Libère ma maîtresse et rends-moi ma baguette, après on verra.

-D'accord, _enervatum_. Voilà ta baguette, libère-moi, maintenant !

-Non.

-Rowena, intervient Alice, même si c'est un ennemi, tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Sinon, c'est très bien joué, et ton sort de sable mouvant semble avoir aussi très bien marché, je suis fière de toi.

-Et moi ? Vous pouvez me libérer ?

Rowena agite sa baguette et la terre qui entoure le jeune homme se retransforme en boue. Elle l'en sort alors d'un mouvement de baguette et rend au sol son aspect solide.

-Bien ! Partons, maintenant ! Dit Alice

-Un instant, s'écrie alors Salazard, est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener avec vous, s'il vous plaît ? Les deux femmes se tournent vers lui et le regardent dédaigneusement.

-Qu'en dis-tu, Rowena ? Je te laisse choisir.

-Eh bien, j'hésite. Elle réfléchit longuement, puis : Je sais ! Nous t'acceptons parmi nous comme domestique, ça te va ?

-Comment ? Moi, Salazard Serpentard, héritier du fief de Serpentard, je serai le domestique de deux femmes ?

-Pauvre idiot ! Débrouille-toi tout seul, crache alors Rowena avec mépris.

-Attendez ! Euh…c'est d'accord. Quelles sont les conditions de travail ?

-Tu fais à manger, tu t'occupes des tentes, de nous défendre, etc. Et tu nous obéis sans râler, ça m'énerve. Sinon, je te change en crapaud.

-Bien madame. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse, je pense.

-Tu pense bien, petit, répond Alice en souriant.

Après que Salazard aie nettoyé son pantalon à l'aide d'un sortilège ménager, le trio se dirige vers un pub. A partir de là, ils atteignent le chemin de traverse. Ils y louent une chambre pour deux dans une auberge. Le soir, Rowena s'exerce encore un peu dans la chambre avant de s'endormir, alors que Salazard dort par terre, sur une paillasse.

000

Lorsqu' Helga se réveille ce matin-là, elle sent le bras d'Henri peser sur son épaule, répandant une douce chaleur. Elle ouvre les yeux pour voir son sourire. Quel jour est-il, aujourd'hui ? Elle a le temps, ce n'est pas un jour particulier.

En y réfléchissant, la magie est tout de même quelque chose de bien étrange, avec ses flux qui varient selon les années, le jour et le mois, ses différentes versions de magie blanche, noire ou sauvage. Cette dernière est tout de même la moins connue, bien qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable. Il faut dire que peu de sorciers peuvent la capter. La forêt de Poudlard a toujours été très riche en cette magie, un peu comme la forêt de Brocéliande en France.

Helga n'ose pas bouger de peur de réveiller son voisin. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas envie de bouger. En le regardant, elle peut voir ses cicatrices en détail. Si il n'y avait pas toutes ces balafres, il serait sûrement très beau. Remarque, même avec, il reste beau. Elle s'approche un peu de lui pour poser sa main sur lui, autour de ses épaules musclées.

Il se réveille et lui sourit. Son cœur fait un bond et elle se met à rougir un peu. Puis, lentement, il approche ses lèvres des siennes et y dépose un petit baiser auquel elle répond. Son cœur n'a jamais autant battu. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils ont envie que cet instant dure toujours, mais la tente s'ouvre d'un seul coup et un homme entre dans la tente :

-Debout Henri, il est temps que tu regarde le dragon d'un peu plus près.

-Salut Artus, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais partir chercher quelqu'un !

-Non, l'hippogriffe ne voulait pas de moi sur son dos, alors je n'ai pas hésité à laisser quelqu'un d'autre le monter. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'en monter un sans son accord, j'ai failli perdre mon bras. Enfin, ça va me permettre de te montrer les fameux dragons qui terrorisent tout le monde.

Le trio se dirige donc vers le château et voient une vingtaine de dragons qui semblent dormir, répartis sur toute la plaine. Artus explique :

-Ils dorment tout le temps, je n'ai jamais vu ça chez un dragon normal.

-Quelle est leur portée ? demande Henri.

-Environ 16 mètres, et l'un d'entre eux a même atteint 20 mètres.

-20 mètres ! Mais c'est impossible ! Je croyais que les dragons les plus puissants ne dépassaient pas 12 mètres.

-Le chaudron d'Elhrimnir permet d'invoquer presque toutes les créatures imaginables. Mais nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de les observer attentivement. Après tout, le siège n'a commencé que depuis quatre jours. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début du siège. Beaucoup de monde a répondu à l'appel des différents sorciers et ils ont préparé le siège pendant un mois avant de venir ici. Depuis, nous essayons de voir quelles sont les capacités des dragons, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. Nous avons aussi remarqué qu'ils n'attaquent pas.

-Bien, il va falloir qu'on continue à les étudier. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ils dorment tout le temps. J'aimerai aussi essayer de passer devant eux pour voir leur réaction.

-Ne fais pas ça ! L'abruti qui a essayé est encore à l'infirmerie, la tente rouge et blanche, là-bas. Au fait, ne les réveille pas trop, je les préfère quand ils dorment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas trop les exciter. Ils se réveillent brusquement où ils ont un temps de latence ?

-Ils se réveillent instantanément et crachent du feu directement sur toi avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore une de leurs particularités. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait passer devant eux sans mourir.

-Et si on les éloignait du château ? Propose Helga. On pourrait alors attaquer poudlard.

-Bonne idée, je vous laisse les attirer loin du château. Ils sont trop rapides, ils nous tueraient trop vite pour que d'autres tentent une attaque du château. Les élèves de Groosham Grange vont essayer de les vaincre à l'aide de magie noire, mais ça leur demande une certaine préparation, et donc du temps. Ils nous ont aussi demandé de leur apporter des morceaux de chaque dragon, comme des écailles.

- Des enfants qui font de la magie noire ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que cette école a de plus étrange, si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin, on m'a dit que les derniers renforts ne devraient plus tarder. Je me demande parfois si ça sera vraiment utile.

-Que seront-ils ?

-Il paraît que ce sera des dresseurs de créatures magiques, une maîtresse en métamorphose et quelques prêtres guerriers. A part les dresseurs de créatures, je ne vois pas qui pourraient nous aider. Ils vont sûrement jouer les touristes et provoquer l'échec du siège.

-Bon, intervient Henri, si on commençait à étudier ces dragons ?

-Moi, intervient alors Helga, je vais aller voir si je peux être utile à l'infirmerie. Ici, je ne sers à rien.

Elle va donc dans la tente rouge et blanche où elle y découvre trois blessés à différents niveaux, dont un qui a la tête enveloppée de bandages qui émettent une odeur douceâtre. Une infirmière arrive alors et lui demande ce qu'elle fait là :

-Je voulais voir si je peux me rendre utile ici, je suis herboriste médicomage.

-Merci, vous ne serez pas de trop lors de l'assaut, mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas besoin de vos services. Allez voir si vous ne pouvez pas être utile à l'intendance pour entretenir le camp, nettoyer, faire la cuisine ou la vaisselle.

-Merci madame, je vais aller me renseigner.

Helga sort de l'infirmerie mais ne se dirige pas vers l'intendance, elle va plutôt vers la forêt. Elle s'en approche et regarde autour d'elle pour voir si il y a quelqu'un et, ne voyant personne, elle pénètre dans la forêt.

La forêt de Poudlard n'a pas changée depuis son enfance, elle est toujours aussi belle et pleine de plantes et d'animaux divers. Mais quelque chose ne va pas, les arbres sont beaux, les animaux ne sont pas hostiles, mais la forêt a mal. A bien y réfléchir, les animaux devraient justement être plus hostile à sa présence dans la forêt. Au lieu de ça, ils se cachent tous. Est-ce que même les redoutables centaures se sont cachés ? Ce serait bien la première fois.

Une branche morte attire soudain son regard en bougeant un bras. Un botruc, un de ces petits génies des arbres, est en train de mourir. Si les botrucs meurent, la situation de la forêt est plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. En effet, ces créatures vivent dans les arbres et en harmonie avec eux. Si les botrucs meurent, c'est que les arbres les rejettent. Et pour que les arbres les rejette, il faut qu'ils soient vraiment très stressés.

Elle parcourt la forêt à la recherche d'autres victimes de ce stress mais elle n'en trouve pas. Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que quelque chose ne va pas : les arbres sont emplis de magie, elle la sent comme elle n'a jamais senti cette magie. La forêt essaie de l'emmener quelque part. Helga prend peur et décide de rebrousser chemin et de retourner au camp. Est-ce cette magie qui stresse les arbres et tue les botrucs ?

Mais la forêt derrière elle est trop dense et l'empêche d'avancer. Helga sort sa baguette de médicomage et avance vers le lieu que lui indiquent les arbres. Elle n'ose pas parler, de peur de dévoiler sa présence. Une douce folie commence à s'emparer d'elle. Elle sent plus qu'elle ne comprend ce qui arrive. Cette magie est propre à la nature, elle n'est que rarement agressive et elle est incontrôlable. Alors pourquoi les arbres agissent comme si ils étaient dirigés ? Est-ce là la véritable source de la puissance du mage ? A-t-il réussi à maîtriser la magie sauvage ?

Helga débouche soudain dans une clairière et elle voit une armée de centaures apparaître autour d'elle, armés d'arcs et de flèches, recouverts de symboles de guerre. Ils la visent, ils vont la tuer. Un vieux centaure pousse un hennissement, Helga ferme les yeux, elle sait que pour elle tout est fini.

Mais rien ne se passe. Le centaure s'avance et s'incline devant elle. S'incline ? Depuis quand les centaures s'inclinent devant un humain ? Le centaure prend alors la parole :

-Je te salue, petite fille des plantes. Helga le reconnaît alors. Quand elle était petite, elle l'avait entendu arriver et s'était caché derrière une grande herbe et, lorsque le centaure l'avait découverte, elle tremblait de peur. Il lui avait alors souri et l'avait baptisée petite fille des plantes. Depuis, ils étaient devenus amis et il lui avait fait découvrir le monde des centaures.

-Bonjour, Grispoil, Je ne t'avais pas reconnue avec tes symboles de guerre.

-Je te pardonne, mais j'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi les hommes s'attaquent-ils à la forêt ? Sa voix s'est faite de pierre et ses yeux de glace.

-Ce ne sont pas tous les hommes, seulement quelques-uns, répond-elle, ils se sont attaqués à d'autres hommes et à d'autres forêts, les ont volés, puis sont allés dans le château de Poudlard, à côté de votre forêt. Nous essayons de les vaincre, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher du château autrement que par la forêt. Je voulais justement vous demander si nous pourrions passer par la forêt pour attaquer le château.

-Les gardiens du château sont multiples. On voit bien Jupiter, en ce moment. La bataille n'a pas encore commencé. Je veux bien accepter que tu viennes dans la forêt, mais uniquement toi. Pour l'instant, nous tuerons systématiquement tout autre humain qui oserait s'aventurer dans la forêt. Notre forêt n'est ni un terrain de jeux ni un champ de bataille. La forêt vous restera interdite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne courre plus aucun danger.

Helga remercie le vieux centaure et retourne au camp des hommes où elle médite sur les problèmes de la forêt, des hommes et des centaures. Le soir, elle s'endort sans manger bien avant que Henri ne retourne dans leur tente.

000

Tout au long de la journée, Godric et Alastor s'entraînent à jeter le sort du patronus. Alastor parvient péniblement à faire sortir un nuage argenté alors que Godric réussi à créer un patronus en forme de lion sous les yeux ébahis du prêtre. Fatigué, Alastor renonce pour la journée et ils font réviser au prêtre les différents sorts de combat.

-Rappelez-moi aussi le sortilège de désarmement, s'il vous plaît, demande le prêtre, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu besoin que je l'ai oublié.

-C'est expelliarmus.

-Ah oui, en effet. Merci, mes amis. Grâce à vous, j'ai revu mes bases. J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin, mais on ne sait jamais. Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'exclame :

-Regardez, il y a un lion volant !

-Ca alors, un hippogriffe…il y a quelqu'un sur son dos, remarque Alastor.

L'hippogriffe se pose près d'eux et une femme assez belle en descend avec un message qu'elle tend au prêtre. Les deux hommes veulent la saluer mais celle-ci les ignore superbement. Lorsque le prêtre termine sa lecture, il annonce :

-Nos chemins se séparent ici, mes amis.

-Pourquoi ? Demandent-ils en cœur.

-Je suis attendu près du château de Poudlard.

-Nous pouvons vous accompagner jusque là, propose Alastor, pour vous protéger des brigands et terminer notre apprentissage du sortilège du patronus.

-D'accord, nous partirons demain, un de mes disciple s'occupera de la protection du village en mon absence. Bien entendu, je vous invite au presbytère, madame, ainsi que votre monture.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, la messagère leur raconte ce qu'il se passe au château de Poudlard. Alors que le prêtre semble horrifié par les sacrilèges commis pour les différents vols, les yeux des deux chasseurs de vampire se mettent à briller de joie : leur premier siège, et avec des dragons en plus, depuis le temps qu'ils rêvaient d'en combattre…

GAELLOM


	5. l'arrivée à Poudlard

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. Mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'.

-Note : - comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais mon PC a chopé un virus qui a supprimé tous mes documents Word juste avant que je ne poste ce chapitre.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages connus ou non :

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Alastor Weasley : Chasseur de vampire aussi, ami de Godric

-Salazar Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie. (Brune)

-Alice Diggory : maîtresse en métamorphose. Rowena est son disciple. Elle est animagus (en quoi peut-elle bien se transformer ?)

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage.

-Henri Wrongway : chasseur de dragons.

-Artus : dresseur de créatures magiques.

**- Chapitre 5 : Cinquième jour.**

Ce matin-là, Salazar est réveillé par un coup de pied dans le dos.

-Allez, debout traînard, lui dit Rowena, on va manger. Ensuite, tu prépareras nos affaires pendant que je m'entraînerais.

Le trio descend dans la salle à manger. Ensuite, Salazar range les affaires de ses maîtresses pendant qu'Alice se balade en ville et que Rowena se concentre sur quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il a terminé ses devoirs de domestiques et regarde la jeune femme en transe.

Il remarque soudain qu'elle pâlit et que des sortes de plumes apparaissent sur sa peau. Salazar commence à paniquer, il essaie de l'appeler, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il n'ose pas la toucher de peur que ça lui fasse du mal. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elles sont apparues, les petites plumes disparaissent, et la jeune femme pousse un soupir.

Rowena ouvre les yeux et soupire encore :

-Je n'y arriverais jamais, c'est trop dur. Puis son regard croise celui, très inquiet, de Salazar. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh…c'était quoi, ces plumes ? demande le jeune homme avec timidité.

-Des plumes ? Tu as vu apparaître des plumes ? C'est vrai ? Rowena sourit tout à coup et c'est comme si le soleil se lève sur son visage. Puis elle part d'un grand fou rire et se jette dans les bras du jeune sorcier sans raison apparente.

Alice rentre alors dans la chambre et voit la scène, puis sourit. Elle annonce alors qu'ils vont pouvoir partir en portoloin à leur rendez-vous. Rowena lui annonce qu'elle a réussi à entamer une transformation avec son totem. Salazar la regarde alors sans comprendre de quoi elle parle.

Le trio quitte l'auberge et Alice les emmène dans une grande demeure située dans les quartiers riches de la ville. Ils sonnent et un majordome leur ouvre la porte au bout de quelques minutes. Alice se présente et l'homme s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Il les guide ensuite à travers un dédale de couloirs qui rappelle à Salazar de mauvais souvenirs. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche (il semblait pourtant à Salazar que la demeure n'était pas si grande), le majordome leur montre une grande porte dorée, y frappe et attend.

La porte s'ouvre aussitôt sur un homme de l'âge d'Alice et les invite à entrer. L'homme est grand et semble assez musclé sous sa robe de sorciers. Dans la salle, il y a onze sorciers et sorcières qui sont installés autour d'une table. Debout à côté de chacun d'eux, un ou une disciple. Et derrière tout ce monde, debout aussi, il y a les serviteurs de chaque sorcier. Il y a une place libre où s'installe Alice et Rowena s'installe derrière elle, raide. Salazar recule un peu et se tient raide, comme les autres domestiques.

Tout de même, quelle honte pour un sorcier d'un tel rang. Le grand héritier de la famille Serpentard un serviteur. Il connaît bien du monde qui se serait moqué de lui…non, ils ne pourraient plus se moquer de lui. Cela fait cinq jours que sa famille et ses amis sont morts, et pour la première fois, il a le temps de se remémorer ce qu'il lui est arrivé et de se lamenter sur son sort. Lorsqu'il volait avec Théophile, ils ne se posaient pas de questions pour essayer d'oublier l'horreur dont ils avaient été tous les deux victimes.

Salazar continue sa rêverie solitaire jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'appelle durement. Il lève la tête et aperçoit que tous les serviteurs, les sorciers et leurs disciples sont autour de la table et le regardent avec un air sévère.

-Eh bien, dépêchez-vous ! Venez avec nous, lui ordonne Alice avec une voix dure.

-Bien madame.

Salazar les rejoint et cherche Rowena du regard, mais celle-ci regarde sa maîtresse.

-Bien, à mon signal, s'exclame alors un vieux sorcier, tout le monde touche la table en même temps. Maintenant.

Tout le monde s'agrippe à la table et Salazar se sent attiré par le nombril, puis décoller, puis tout se met à tourner autour de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, ses pieds touchent à nouveau le sol et ils atterrissent dans une plaine où sont plantées à proximité des dizaines de tentes.

Un sorcier s'approche du groupe, la baguette en avant, et demande qui est le chef du groupe. Le sorcier âgé s'avance et lui annonce l'arrivée des volontaires de la guilde des métamorphoses. L'homme s'incline alors respectueusement devant le vieillard et lui indique la tente du responsable du siège. Le vieillard ordonne alors aux serviteurs et aux disciples d'installer les tentes tandis que les maîtres vont saluer le responsable.

Rowena sort alors sa baguette et transforme une souris qui passe en serviteur pour qu'il mette leur tente en place, sous les yeux surpris d'un sorcier qui passe. Salazar l'aide alors à installer la tente. Le serviteur n'ayant pas le cerveau nécessaire à la mise en place de la tente, il se contente de porter les affaires pendant que Salazar plante les piquets d'un coup de baguette. En quelques minutes, la tente est installée. Rowena libère l'animal qui disparaît terrorisé sous sa forme originelle dans la première tente qu'il trouve.

Les deux jeunes sorciers vont ensuite faire un tour pour voir un peu comment est le camp. Ils découvrent les dragons qui gardent la partie de plaine qui entoure le château, le lac apparemment calme et la forêt silencieuse. Rowena va ensuite voir quels sorciers célèbres elle pourrait trouver. Salazar, lui, s'approche de la forêt pour y laisser son serpent qui commence à en avoir marre de rester dans la poche de la robe du sorcier. Le serpent s'approche de la forêt, mais s'arrête soudain sans y entrer.

-Que se passe-t-il, Persifflard ? demande Salazar

-La forêt est étrange, lui répond le serpent, ses esprits sont morts. Je n'aime pas cette forêt, elle respire la mort, j'ai peur. Je préfère encore rester près de toi.

-C'est étrange. Quelqu'un aurait attaqué la forêt ? Je vais demander à Rowena si elle a vu quelque chose.

-Garde-moi avec toi, supplie le serpent très inquiet Le serpent s'approche du sorcier et s'enroule autour du poignet que celui-ci lui tend. Il se glisse ensuite dans la poche du sorcier.

Salazar retourne alors dans sa tente. Il y trouve de nombreux serviteurs humains qui aménagent leur tente pour leurs maîtres ou maîtresses avec quelques sorts qu'il ne connaît pas. Il demande à l'un d'entre eux si il sait quelque chose à propos du siège.

-Non, monsieur, mon maître est en train de discuter avec les chefs du camp, il n'est pas encore rentré, je ne sais donc rien. De toute façon, il ne me dira pas grand-chose non plus une fois rentré.

Salazar interroge de même tous les serviteurs qui lui répondent à peu près la même chose. Il attend donc le retour d'une de ses maîtresses.

000

Rowena visite le camp et identifie assez vite les tentes des grands groupes de sorciers : les métamorphomages (son camp), les médicomages, les dresseurs de créatures, les enchanteurs, les maîtres de potions, etc. Il y avait même les prêtres sorciers. En revanche, elle ne connaît pas la plupart des symboles des tentes situées à l'extérieur du camp, en direction des montagnes.

Elle demande à un sorcier qui passe avec du bois à qui appartiennent ces tentes :

-Il s'agit des tentes de Groosham Grange, l'école de sorcellerie située sur l'île du crâne. Ce sont eux qui ont appelé au siège du château de Poudlard et qui le dirigent.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que les gens de ce château ont bien pu faire pour provoquer une telle action ?

-Ils ont essayé de voler plusieurs reliques pour s'approprier une puissance divine. Thanatos, leur chef, a décidé de s'installer dans ce château car il est situé sur une source de magie pure. Il y en a très peu au monde, et celle de Poudlard est parmi les plus importantes, avec celle de la forêt de Brocéliande.

-Ah bon ? Personne n'a pu l'arrêter avant ?

-Non, il a organisé des équipes qui ont attaquées en même temps plusieurs reliques pour les voler. Certaines n'ont pas réussi, comme celle qui s'est occupé du saint graal, mais d'autres si, comme celle qui s'est occupée de Groosham Grange et du graal maudit que cette école abrite.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde…

-Oui, et pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas vraiment réussi à faire quelque chose. Le camp s'installe. Les dresseurs de créatures magiques et les chasseurs de dragons essaient de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des dragons qui protègent le château, mais ils n'ont pas encore réussi.

-Comment a-t-on pu obliger des dragons à faire quelque chose ? demande-t-elle abasourdie, je croyais que c'était impossible ?

-On pense qu'ils ont utilisés une des reliques volées. En plus, il paraît que ces dragons sont plus puissants que ceux que l'ont connaît. Heureusement, il arrive des sorciers de plus en plus puissants. Il paraît qu'un groupe très puissants va arriver aujourd'hui : les métamorphomages.

-Ils sont arrivés, en effet. Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient vaincre les dragons ?

-Non, mais on espère qu'ils pourront détourner leur attention ou les ralentir un peu, le temps que d'autres sorciers essaient d'attaquer le château.

-Rowena, je te cherchais partout, intervient Alice qui l'aperçoit, il est temps que nous retournions dans la tente. Nous devrons être en pleine forme demain.

-Bien madame. Bonne soirée monsieur.

-Au revoir mademoiselle.

Alice et Rowena retournent donc avec les métamorphomages et vont dans la tente que Salazar et Rowena ont montée. Celle-ci leur fait un résumé de ce qu'elle a apprise pendant la réunion. Elle leur raconte les vols des reliques, les différents groupes de sorciers qui participent au siège, les problèmes rencontrés par les sorciers contre les gens du château de Poudlard, les sorts inconnus que ceux-ci leur ont lancés à leur arrivée, les problèmes de groupes de sorciers qui sont rivaux et qui se provoquent régulièrement en duels stupides, etc.

-Mais c'est stupide, intervient Salazar, comment peut-on être assez stupide pour se battre dans des moments pareils ?

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Salazar, mais il règne depuis des générations une querelle entre les maîtres en potions et les enchanteurs. Ils se détestent parce qu'ils ne se connaissent pas bien et que chacun pense que leur science est la meilleure.

-Mais c'est stupide ! Les potions et les enchantements sont complémentaires. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas savoir ça ?

-Tu connais ces deux sciences ? S'étonne Alice.

-Bien sûr, je suis l'héritier de l'une des familles de sorciers qui a le sang le plus pur de toute la Grande Bretagne. J'ai eu les plus grands sorciers comme professeurs.

-Vraiment ? C'est intéressant. Tu dois savoir faire des choses impressionnantes en magie. Bon, il est tard, je vous conseille de dormir tous les deux dans la tente. Moi, je dors avec les autres maîtres.

-Attendez madame, vous voulez que je dorme seule avec lui ?

-Bien sûr. Il a l'air tout à fait charmant ; et puis si il t'embête, tu es assez grande pour te défendre toute seule. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Alice quitte la tente, laissant les deux jeunes adultes seuls dans la tente. Ceux-ci se regardent, étonnés. Puis ils décident de se coucher. Rowena métamorphose ses vêtements de jours en vêtements de nuit, tandis que Salazar est obligé de se déshabiller pour se changer. Ils se couchent ensuite dans le lit double qu'ils ont amené. Rowena pourrait diviser le lit en deux, mais elle n'en a curieusement pas envie. Elle demande soudain à Salazar pour entamer la conversation :

-C'est vrai que tu as étudié toutes les formes de magie ?

-Oui, presque toutes. Il n'y a que la magie noire que j'ai peu étudié parce que mon maître est mort pendant mon apprentissage.

-Tu as même étudié la métamorphose ?

-Un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Ce n'est qu'une branche sans importance des enchantements.

-Quoi ? La métamorphose une branche sans importance ? Mais c'est la magie la plus parfaite, la plus belle, la plus difficile et la plus puissante qui soit.

-Tu exagères, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qu'un maître en potion ou un enchanteur ne puisse pas faire.

-Ah bon ? Rowena, tremblante de rage, sort alors sa baguette de sa poche et lance un sort à Salazar qui se transforme petit à petit en un petit caniche blanc.

-Ouah ! Ouah !

Rowena fait alors apparaître une laisse qu'elle attache au cou du chien et l'attache dans un coin de la tente, puis elle lui dit :

-Tu vois, la métamorphose n'est pas une sous catégorie, et pour te convaincre, tu vas dormir comme ça cette nuit. Ne me réveille pas ou tu restera comme ça demain aussi. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Rowena retourne se coucher.

000

-Debout tout le monde ! Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Préparez-vous, je vais préparer l'hippogriffe pour le père.

-Bonjour mes amis, dit-il aussitôt debout. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci, répondent en cœur les deux chasseurs.

Le prêtre et les deux amis vont dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme réapparaît, gênée.

-Excusez-moi mon père, l'hippogriffe ne veut pas voyager aujourd'hui, nous allons devoir aller sur le lieu du siège à pied.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le château de Poudlard est à un peu moins d'un jour de marche, nous y serons avant la tombée de la nuit. Je vais préparer un repas pour ce midi. Pendant ce temps, prenez donc la peine de vous restaurer avec mes hôtes.

-Merci mon père.

Alastor et Godric font un grand sourire au prêtre tandis que la jeune femme s'asseoit en leur jetant un regard noir. Godric essaie d'entamer la conversation mais la jeune femme commence à manger et les ignore. Les deux séducteurs sont donc obligés de faire de même, sentant le regard goguenard du prêtre.

Après les derniers préparatifs, le quatuor, accompagné de l'hippogriffe, part en direction du château de Poudlard. Le prêtre discute avec la messagère, puis incite très habilement celle-ci à discuter avec les deux chasseurs de vampires. Ne pouvant plus les ignorer, elle discute de sujets ennuyeux ou connus à priori d'elle seule :

-Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux trolls, ce sont des créatures d'une brutalité fascinante, vous savez ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, madame, ils sont très dangereux, surtout les mâles, lui répond Alastor satisfait d'étaler sa culture à la jeune femme.

-Vous les connaissez si bien ?

-Oh oui, nous avons dû nous débarrasser d'un groupe entier pour le compte de gobelins.

-Vous avez rencontré des gobelins ? S'étonne-t-elle soudain très intéressée.

-Oh oui, les trolls les attaquaient pour le plaisir, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour que les gobelins puissent s'en débarrasser. Nous avons attiré un mâle très violent dans leur groupe. Ce mâle a tué tous les autres mâles qui refusaient de lui laisser les femelles, et il s'excitait tellement pendant la copulation qu'il défonçait le crâne des femelles à coup de massue. Forcément, le groupe s'est très vite réduit à un nombre raisonnable d'individus. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à tuer les derniers trolls du groupe, dont le plus dangereux qui avait tué les autres.

-Incroyable !

-Et les gobelins, pour nous remercier, nous ont offert à chacun un cadeau. Godric a eu une épée forgée en un alliage de mithril et d'argent.

-Et vous, qu'avez-vous reçu ? demande-t-elle à Alastor.

-Une réponse. Et ne me demandez pas laquelle ni à quelle question, je ne vous répondrai pas.

-D'accord. Ca devait tout de même être très important pour que vous fassiez tout ça juste pour une réponse.

-Ca, je ne vous le fais pas dire, intervient Godric.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle parle !

-Ah bon, et à qui parle-t-elle ? A l'hippogriffe ?

-Non, à moi !

-Oh, arrêtez vos enfantillages, s'écrie celle-ci, vous êtes ridicules !

-Bon, puisque je gêne, je vais parler à l'hippogriffe, s'exclame alors Godric.

-C'est ça, va parler à ton ami.

Et Alastor recommence à vanter ses exploits devant la jeune femme.

Godric, lui, s'approche de l'animal et le salue. Celui-ci lui rend son salut. Godric s'approche alors de lui et commence à lui parler comme à un vieil ami. Au bout d'un moment, il lui propose de voler un peu. L'hippogriffe le regarde puis s'incline pour le laisser monter. L'homme monte alors sur le dos de l'hippogriffe, puis il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et l'animal étend ses ailes pour s'envoler.

La cavalière voit alors sa monture s'envoler avec un inconnu sur son dos. Elle semble voler librement, s'éloigne, se rapproche, descend en piqué, remonte en cloche. Les trois humains en bas ne peuvent que regarder la grâce de l'animal en vol. Un cri attire soudain leur attention :

« La bourse ou la vie ! ».

000

Godric s'agrippe à l'hippogriffe, ivre de bonheur. Il n'avait pas volé depuis des mois et il réalise soudain à quel point ça lui manquait. Il demande à l'animal de faire des piqués, des remontées en chandelles, puis il le laisse libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il ne voit plus ses amis terriens qui ne goûtent pas à son plaisir.

Il sent tout à coup l'hippogriffe baisser la tête et descendre en piqué. L'animal descend mais le sorcier ne voit pas où il va. Il enfonce ses griffes acérées dans un corps alors que retentit un cri de douleur. Godric saute aussitôt de sa monture et dégaine sa baguette, prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Il trouve un groupe de bandits surpris par la soudaine attaque. Aussitôt, trois éclairs fusent des baguettes des deux chasseurs et de la messagère.

On entend un bruit de corps qui tombe, puis des éclairs de magie répondent aux éclairs de magie tandis que l'hippogriffe, fou de rage, attaque les bandits. Au bout de quelques instants, la bataille est terminée. Tous les bandits sont hors d'état de nuire et seul le prêtre a été atteint par un sort mineur. Hélas, l'hippogriffe semble en moins bon état.

Godric et la cavalière se précipitent vers l'animal agonisant. Ils lui lancent des sorts de soins. Après quelques minutes intenses, ils décident de continuer jusqu'au camp où l'animal sera soigné. En chemin, la messagère regarde le chasseur de vampire avec un regard différent. Alors que l'homme surveille l'état de l'animal avec un air inquiet, celle-ci s'approche de lui et entame la conversation. Après quelques minutes, elle lui confie son nom : elle s'appelle Morgane Petitdragon.

Le soir, ils atteignent le camp. La cavalière leur montre les tentes des médicomages et celle de l'infirmerie où ils emmènent l'hippogriffe blessé. A peine entrent-ils dans la tente qu'une infirmière arrive en courant :

-Qu'est-ce que cet animal fait ici ? Les animaux n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici ! Sortez !

-S'il vous plaît madame, notre hippogriffe est blessé, insiste Godric de plus en plus inquiet pour l'animal.

-Non, nous avons suffisamment de travail avec les hommes à soigner, alors qu'on ne nous embête pas avec les animaux. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous occuper de vos animaux, ne les achetez pas. Maintenant, sortez !

Le trio est obligé de quitter la tente, déçue par l'infirmière. Morgane décide de demander de l'aide aux dresseurs de créatures magiques. Ils se dirigent vers leur camp. En arrivant aux tentes des dresseurs, elle reconnaît un de ses amis qui discute avec une belle femme blonde aux cheveux qui lui tombent sur les épaules en cascade. Morgane discute avec son ami qui se tourne alors vers sa compagne.

-Helga, pourriez-vous aider ces gens ?

-Bien sûr, Henri. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre hippogriffe ? Demande-t-elle en s'approchant de l'animal.

-Attention, ne vous approchez pas, lui dit soudain Henri, vous devez d'abord le saluer et attendre son accord avant d'essayer de vous approcher.

-Bien, mais c'est un animal dangereux ? Je ne voudrais pas me faire tuer en essayant de le soigner.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, lui dit alors Godric, tant que je serais là, il restera doux comme un agneau.

-Eh, c'est mon hippogriffe, intervient Morgane. Je resterais aussi avec lui.

Pendant que Godric et Morgane se disputent, Helga salue l'animal qui lui répond aussitôt. Elle s'approche de lui et regarde les premiers soins qui lui ont été administrés. Elle s'écrie aussitôt qu'il faut l'amener devant sa tente avec de l'eau et des linges. Godric et Morgane cessent alors de se disputer pour emmener l'animal devant la fameuse tente.

Helga enlève le pansement que Godric et Morgane avaient mis à l'hippogriffe. Elle met une pommade sur la plaie de l'animal en chantonnant doucement. Puis elle murmure quelques paroles en remuant sa baguette au-dessus de la plaie. Petit à petit, l'animal se détend puis s'endort. Helga met alors un nouveau bandage imbibé d'une de ses potions sur la plaie. Pendant ce temps, Godric et Morgane regardent l'hippogriffe se faire soigner, inquiets.

-Ca y est, c'est fini, annonce Helga en se tournant vers eux. C'est une brave bête. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser là pour cette nuit, sous votre surveillance, pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à me réveiller. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de soigner ces animaux-là, je ne connais donc pas leurs réactions.

-Vous avez pourtant l'air de bien vous y connaître, lui répond Godric.

-Je suis médicomage dans un petit village moldu. J'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'utiliser mes dons pour soigner des hommes et des bêtes. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, les moldus et les sorciers peuvent cohabiter en paix et s'entraider.

-Je pense la même chose que vous, madame. Pour moi, la naissance ne fait pas l'homme. Seul ce qu'il est compte.

-Mais pour vous, qu'est-ce qui fait un homme ?

-Son courage, sa volonté, ses connaissances, ses dons, etc. J'ai vu des moldus qui ont accomplis des choses qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais pu accomplir.

-Par exemple ?

-J'ai vu un moldu chevaucher un dragon.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! C'est impossible, il faut être fou !

-Il l'est. Rares sont les personnes qui peuvent amadouer de tels animaux. Mais vous-même, madame, vous êtes une étrangère pour l'hippogriffe et il s'est endormi en écoutant votre voix alors que vous teniez sa vie dans vos mains.

-Bon, intervient Morgane, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

-Vous avez raison, je vais me coucher aussi, intervient alors Helga.

-Moi aussi, bonne nuit, dit alors Alastor.

-Mais alors, qui va veiller sur l'hippogriffe ? S'exclame Godric.

00000

Réponses aux reviews :

Je suis tenté de faire comme Alohomora, mais ça serait trop long pour moi qui suis un peu paresseux.

Nelja me reproche de présenter le monde des sorciers comme un monde organisé, mais je me suis basé sur un truc qui m'a plu dans le premier tome de HP : « Ollivander – fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. ». Qui dit fabriquant dit clientèle, donc société organisée.

Autre chose, la société sorcier devait être assez organisée dans l'antiquité, et je ne pense pas que le monde de la magie se soit autant effondré que le monde romain avec les invasions barbares. Une société organisée de sorcier a donc dû survivre. Je les imagine assez bien se regrouper en villages composé essentiellement de sorciers pour se défendre au Moyen-Âge, jusqu'à ce que l'Eglise décide de les persécuter, les obligeant à se cacher.

Une fois caché, le monde d'Harry Potter tel que nous le connaissons a pu se développer tranquillement à l'abri des moldus. Quelques rares villages de sorciers comme Pré-au-Lard se sont maintenus dans les campagnes.

Ayako me reproche d'utiliser le présent dans ma fanfic'. C'est tout simplement parce que je suis incapable d'utiliser le passé sans faire des horreurs dans les accords de temps.

Voilà, merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autres.

GAELLOM


	6. Chapter 6

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. Mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'.

-Note : - comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages connus ou non :

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Alastor Weasley : Chasseur de vampire aussi, ami de Godric

-Salazar Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie.

-Alice Diggory : maîtresse en métamorphose. Rowena est son disciple. Elle est animagus (en quoi peut-elle bien se transformer ?)

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage.

-Henri Wrongway : chasseur de dragons.

-Artus : dresseur de créatures magiques.

**Chapitre 6 : Sixième jour**

Godric ouvre les yeux et les referme immédiatement, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il voit des gens sortir de leurs tentes et d'autres retourner dans les leurs. Il sent la respiration de l'hippogriffe tout près de lui et se retourne. Il voit l'animal contre lequel il s'est appuyé en s'endormant le regarder en silence.

-Salut, dit-il en s'inclinant devant l'animal, ça va mieux ?

L'animal s'incline pour le saluer et le regarde tranquillement. Godric se lève et regarde autour de lui pour s'orienter. Il entend l'hippogriffe se lever aussi et marcher un peu. Godric part alors à travers le camp à la recherche de la tente de l'intendance pour y trouver de quoi se nourrir et nourrir l'animal. Ce dernier l'accompagne et ils se baladent ensemble dans le camp. Au bout de quelques instants, l'hippogriffe tourne à gauche et appelle Godric d'un cri.

Godric suit alors l'animal qui a trouvé la tente de l'intendance en suivant l'odeur de la nourriture. Godric obtient un cuissot de chevreuil pour l'hippogriffe et du pain pour lui. Il part ensuite à le recherche de Morgane ou d'Helga, toujours en compagnie de l'hippogriffe. Sur son chemin, ils croisent de plus en plus de monde et la plupart des sorciers les regardent d'un air étonné.

Au bout d'un moment, il retrouve Helga en compagnie de Morgane et de leur ami qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Lorsqu'elles le voient arriver avec l'hippogriffe, elles accourent vers lui pour lui demander comment va l'animal.

-Il va bien, il a dormi comme un loir.

-Oh merci infiniment, s'écrie Morgane, comment vous remercier d'avoir surveillé mon hippogriffe ?

-Ce n'est rien, madame, ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Puis-je regarder ses blessures ? Demande Helga.

-Bien sûr, répondent Godric et Morgane d'une même voix.

-Eh ! C'est _mon_ hippogriffe ! Intervient Morgane.

-C'est moi qui m'en suis occupé toute la nuit de _votre_ hippogriffe, vous auriez pu vous en charger à ma place. Pour un dresseur de créatures magiques, je trouve que vous assumez plutôt mal votre rôle de maîtresse de l'hippogriffe.

-J'étais trop fatiguée hier soir et je n'aurais pas pu rester éveillée toute la nuit. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour lui et je vous l'ai confié, j'espère ne pas avoir eu tort !

-Il n'y a pas besoin de rester éveillé pour s'occuper d'un animal blessé, il suffit de dormir à côté, madame, et en cas de problème, il vous réveille avec ses cris.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez dormi cette nuit ? Comment faites-vous ? Il y a maintenant de la surprise dans la voix de la jeune femme.

-Je dors contre lui, et puis j'ai l'habitude, vous savez ?

-Vous n'avez pas fini de vous chamailler vous deux ? Intervient Helga. Votre hippogriffe va mieux. Au fait, Morgane, je voudrais vous poser une question : C'est votre hippogriffe ou celui d'Henri ?

-C'est le mien. Le sien n'a pas voulu partir avant-hier avec lui, alors j'y suis allé avec le mien. Nous avons tout les deux un hippogriffe à nous, mais ils ont trop de caractère pour obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que leur maître. C'est pour ça que j'ai été très surprise de le voir vous obéir à tous les deux presque aussi bien qu'à moi.

-Je ne suis pas tellement surprise, moi, dit Helga, j'ai toujours eu de bons contacts avec les créatures magiques et Godric m'a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience avec elles.

-C'est intéressant, ça ! Est-ce que vous savez si vos dons peuvent s'appliquer sur des dragons magiquement modifiés ? Ou alors le moldu dont vous avez parlé hier ?

-Je veux bien essayer d'amadouer un dragon tout seul, mais pas plusieurs, je ne suis pas fou, non plus, répond Godric, et mon ami moldu ne voudra jamais quitter son dragon, et ce dernier aura trop peur de s'en prendre à d'autres dragons. Au final, ça serait plus dangereux pour notre camp qu'autre chose.

-Je comprends, et vous Helga ?

-Je veux bien aller les voir, mais je suis incapable d'amadouer plusieurs dragons à la fois. En revanche, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais cet endroit est très riche en magie sauvage, surtout la forêt.

-C'est pour ça que les hommes n'en sortent plus ? Demande Godric. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette magie, elle est assez rare et aucun sorcier ne peut la sentir.

-Quelques-uns le peuvent, et c'est mon cas. C'est entre autre pour ça que je m'entends bien avec les animaux. J'ai d'ailleurs cru remarquer un détail intéressant avec les dragons qui protègent le château, mais il faudrait que je m'en approche pour ne pas dire de bêtises, et c'est sûrement trop dangereux.

-Ca dépend. Si vous n'avez besoin que de quelques secondes, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Attention, intervient Morgane, même si vous passez dans le ciel, ils se réveilleront, ou alors vous serez attaqués directement de la tour.

-Non, rassurez-vous, mon idée est bien plus simple, mais aussi dangereuse.

000

Rowena se réveille en sentant une douce chaleur sur ses pieds. Elle regarde et voit un petit caniche blanc en boule qui dort, sa laisse déchiquetée pendant sur son côté. Elle le regarde mais ne bouge pas. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle est émue par ce petit animal. Elle n'ose pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Elle reste ainsi sur son lit quelques minutes et, voyant que l'animal ne se réveille pas, elle retire ses pieds et descend de son lit. L'animal ne bouge toujours pas, alors elle se lève et métamorphose rapidement ses vêtements.

Elle hésite à quitter la tente en laissant le chien dormir là, quitte à lui rendre sa forme humaine plus tard, puis décide finalement de le réveiller pour lui rendre sa forme humaine. Elle recompose son attitude hautaine avant la métamorphose.

-Bien dormi Salazar ? Es-tu convaincu de la suprématie de la métamorphose sur les autres formes de sorcellerie ? (Pourquoi son cœur bat-il tant ?)

-Non, je refuse de donner du crédit à une telle idée.

-Tu n'as pas compris la leçon ?

-D'accord, je ne dirais plus rien, mais ne me parlez plus de vos pouvoirs. En revanche, j'ai cru comprendre que mes connaissances en magie pourraient être utiles. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis à votre service.

-Alice m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de toi. Je ne te rends pas ta liberté, mais je veux bien te proposer un marché : tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux tant que la tente est propre et bien rangée et que les repas sont près à temps. Moi, je dois rester avec les autres métamorphomages tout le temps pour les écouter. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs dans le camp.

-Merci madame, vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. Je vous tiendrais au courant de tous les potins du camp et de tout ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Je te fais confiance, ne me déçois pas. Bon, je dois y aller, prépare-nous un petit quelque chose pour ce midi. A tout à l'heure.

000

Salazar attend que Rowena ne soit plus dans son champ de vision puis il sort à son tour et se dirige vers la tente de l'intendance. Il y croise beaucoup de domestiques qui se ravitaillent pour leurs maîtres. Il s'approche de la tente et remarque qu'elle est fermée à l'exception de quatre ouvertures aux quatre coins cardinaux devant lesquelles les sorciers font la queue. Il se met en bout d'une des files d'attentes. Il voit le sorcier se pencher devant l'ouverture devant lui et en retirer au bout de quelques instants un panier de victuailles. Salazar attend que ce soit son tour et se penche pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Bonjour, fait une petite voix, que voulez-vous ? Salazar recule devant le spectacle surprenant : il voit une petite créature crasseuse avec de grandes oreilles et d'énormes yeux globuleux.

-Euh, je voudrais des poireaux, des carottes et des ailes de poulets.

-Combien ?

-Euh… assez pour trois personnes.

-Je vous conseille de demander pour plusieurs repas, jeune homme, lui dit alors l'homme derrière lui, prenez en pour au moins deux jours, sinon vous allez passer votre vie à attendre ici.

-Merci monsieur. Je vais faire comme a dit ce monsieur, dit Salazar à la créature.

-Voici, monsieur, lui dit alors la créature en lui tendant un panier qu'elle a fait apparaître de nulle part.

Salazar s'éloigne de la fameuse tente et retourne dans sa tente pour y préparer une soupe de carotte et du poulet grillé. Il a souvent regardé le domestique préparer le repas quand il était petit, et il se souvient comment il faisait la soupe de carotte et le poulet grillé, mais pour le reste, il va devoir demander de l'aide aux voisins.

Salazar dépose le panier dans la tente et va se promener du côté de la plaine où se reposent les fameux dragons qui protègent le château. Il les regarde longuement en se demandant comment il pourrait s'en débarrasser. Il pourrait leur lancer des sorts de conjonctivite, mais ça les rendrait agressifs et dangereux. Qui sait quelles pourraient être les conséquences d'une agression directe sur ces créatures. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de les attirer ailleurs, mais comment ?

Salazar prend conscience de son ignorance en de nombreux domaines. Malgré son éducation importante, il ne maîtrise ni la métamorphose aussi bien que Rowena ni de nombreux sortilèges, ni bien des branches de la magie. Au fond, peut-il vraiment être utile au siège ou ne doit-il être qu'un simple domestique ?

Il voit arriver un groupe constitué de deux hommes, dont l'un tient une épée, et de deux femmes qui discutent, une rousse et une blonde.

-Vous êtes sûr que les dragons ne continueront pas à nous poursuivre lorsque nous nous serons éloignés ? Demande l'homme qui a une épée à sa ceinture.

-Presque, lorsque des hommes s'en sont approchés, les dragons se sont rendormis juste après les avoir désintégrés d'une seule flamme, répond la rousse.

-C'est rassurant, répond-il, et si ils nous pourchassent ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils le fassent, intervient la blonde, si ma théorie est exacte, ils n'ont pas la force de s'éloigner du château pour l'instant. Bon, je vais y aller.

Salazar la voit sortir une fiole de sa poche et la boire, puis elle court vers le dragon le plus proche. Ce dernier se réveille, tourne sa tête menaçante vers elle et crache une flamme telle qu'il n'en n'a jamais vue. Pourtant, la flamme n'atteint pas la jeune femme, car celle-ci a été tirée loin en arrière par un sortilège d'attraction lancé par l'homme à l'épée tandis que son voisin lance des vents puissants en direction de la flamme pour la retourner contre le dragon et protéger la jeune femme.

Lorsque celle-ci est hors de portée de flamme, les deux hommes cessent leurs sortilèges et se précipitent sur la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever tout en regardant le dragon avec crainte. Ce dernier se lève et semble s'élancer à leur poursuite en crachant une nouvelle flamme, mais il s'effondre tout à coup, comme assommé par une immense fatigue.

Salazar se précipite vers eux.

-Mais vous êtes fous ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avions tout prévu. Alors Helga, dit la jeune femme, tu as réussie ?

-Oui, je crois, ma théorie est exacte.

-Quelle théorie ? Demande Salazar. L'homme à l'épée lève la tête et le regarde calmement.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Euh, je m'appelle Salazar Serpentard, et vous ?

-Vous êtes de la célèbre famille Serpentard ? Moi, je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor, et voici Alastor Weasley, Helga Poufsouffle et Morgane Petitdragon.

-Enchanté. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Je voulais savoir comment ces dragons sont arrivés là, lui répond Helga.

-Il suffisait de demander, il paraît que c'est à cause d'une des reliques qui ont été volées par les gens du château.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, c'est de quelle sorte de magie sont faits ces dragons-là.

-Comment ça ? Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de magie noire ?

-Non, de magie sauvage.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'est une forme de magie qui existe dans la nature et qui est généralement incontrôlable, sauf dans quelques rares cas.

-Comme ici ? Et qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de savoir que c'est de la magie sauvage ?

-La magie sauvage est extrêmement puissante, mais elle est assez diffuse. Les nuits de pleines lunes sont celles où elle est la plus puissante, ainsi que la nuit de la Toussaint. C'est pour ça que ce sont ces nuits-là que les loups-garous se transforment en pleine lune et que les esprits sortent de terre la nuit de la Toussaint.

-Vous voulez dire que les nuits de pleine lune les dragons seront encore plus puissants ?

-A mon avis, ce sera plus comme pour les loups-garous, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se réveilleront et attaquerons.

-Et pour les nuits de nouvelle lune, ils sont plus faibles ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont plus de mal à se réveiller quand quelqu'un passe à proximité, mais c'est tout.

-Il faudrait donc que l'assaut se fasse une nuit de pleine lune ? C'est super, ça ! La prochaine pleine lune est dans trois nuits. Allons vite prévenir les dirigeants !

-Oui, allons-y.

Les cinq sorciers se précipitent vers la tente du grand conseil où ils voient différents chefs discuter de ce qu'ils doivent faire.

-Je suis sûr qu'une attaque frontale de tous les sorciers réduirait tous ces dragons en cendres et nous pourrions ensuite foncer au château, répète un homme avec une robe rouge sang.

-Non, lui répond une vieille femme, ça serait un massacre et en cas d'échec, il n'y aurait plus la possibilité de relancer un nouvel assaut. Je pense qu'il faut plutôt essayer de passer sans que les dragons ne se réveillent ou alors les éloigner du château.

-J'ai remarqué que les dragons ne se réveillent que quand ce sont des sorciers qui passent à proximité, pas des animaux, intervient un autre homme.

-Et alors ?

-Les métamorphomages peuvent métamorphoser les sorciers en animaux pour qu'ils passent sans se faire détecter.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais qui va leur rendre leur forme humaine une fois arrivé ?

-Je crois que certains métamorphomages peuvent se métamorphoser à volonté, intervient une femme, ils pourraient rendre aux autres leur forme normale et lancer l'assaut.

-J'ai moi aussi une idée, intervient un prêtre, on pourrait essayer d'attirer l'attention des dragons par un sortilège compliqué connu d'un des membre de notre ordre pour détourner l'attention des dragons et faire diversion.

Pendant que tous ces sorciers puissants discutaient, les cinq jeunes sorciers n'osent pas les interrompre, mais l'un des sorciers qui écoutait le débat avec une attention feinte aperçoit les cinq jeunes sorciers, se lève et leur demande ce qu'ils veulent.

-Nous avons une chose importante à vous dire, monsieur, commence Godric.

-Je m'appelle Morgane Petitdragon, monsieur, enchaîne Morgane, dresseur de créatures magiques, nous pensons avoir découvert quelques chose de la plus haute importance au sujet des dragons, monsieur.

-Je vous écoute, dit-il. Tous se tournent vers Helga qui se met à rougir.

-Euh…je…voilà…je pensais que…

-Elle pense que les dragons sont constitués de magie sauvage, monsieur, ajoute Alastor.

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Vous ne voyez pas que nous recherchons des solutions sérieuses à un problème sérieux ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des bêtises ! Veuillez nous laisser tranquille, maintenant, nous avons une opération importante à mettre sur pied.

-Mais monsieur, intervient Godric, les dragons vont attaquer le camp les nuits de pleine lune.

-C'est ça, et vous êtes de grands sorciers qui connaissent la magie mieux que quiconque. Vous savez, j'ai vu pas mal de choses bizarres dans ma vie, et si la magie sauvage existait, je le saurais, ce ne sont que des contes pour enfant, ça. Allez, partez !

-Mais monsieur…tente Salazar

-C'est inutile, sortez !

Les cinq sorciers sortent du camp, inquiets et furieux de n'avoir pas été écoutés et pris au sérieux.

-Il faut pourtant absolument prévenir tout le monde, dit Godric.

-D'accord, mais qui va nous croire ? Personne ne connaît la magie sauvage, ou presque, et c'est notre seul argument.

-Tant pis, on va tout de même essayer de prévenir tout le monde autour de nous.

-D'accord ! Je dois y aller, à plus tard.

Salazar court dans sa tente pour préparer le petit repas du midi. Ce n'est pas un vrai repas, plutôt un en-cas. C'est assez facile à préparer.

Au bout de peu de temps, il voit Rowena et Alice qui arrivent. Alice lui propose de manger avec eux mais discute uniquement avec Rowena, sans le regarder.

-Ils ont donc déjà une idée pour attaquer le château, mais je ne sais pas si elle va marcher. En revanche, le conseil a l'air très enthousiasmé par ce plan.

-Mais madame, je n'ai pas compris exactement quel est ce plan, demande Rowena.

-Ils pensent que si on métamorphose tous les sorciers en animaux, les dragons ne se réveilleront pas. On devrait donc s'occuper de ça et leur rendre leur apparence normale une fois que tout le monde aura atteint le château.

-C'est une bonne idée, ça ! S'enthousiasme la jeune femme. Quand lance-t-on l'assaut ?

-Demain, je crois, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça.

-Comment ça ?

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans le château, ni si le plan va marcher. On peut sûrement faire passer les sorciers sans danger si on les transforme en tout petits animaux, mais je ne pense pas que les animagi puissent passer sans danger, et si ils se font tous tuer, on ne pourra pas rendre aux sorciers leur forme humaine. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun animagus ne se transforme en un animal assez petit.

-Mais moi, je me transforme en aigle !

-Ah bon ? C'est intéressant, ça. Je comprends chaque jour un peu mieux ce que l'on m'avait dit sur toi après que tu sois devenue mon disciple. On m'avait dit que tu étais promise à un grand avenir, et je pense que c'est vrai.

-Vous êtes gentille, si je deviens une grande sorcière, c'est grâce à vous.

-Rowena, le visage d'Alice s'assombrit soudain, je veux que tu continues à t'entraîner et que tu deviennes animagus, je veux que tu fasses progresser la magie et que tu prennes ma place au conseil lorsque je serai morte.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu te souviens quand on a demandé aux disciples de nous laisser discuter entre nous, ce matin ? On voulait désigner celui ou celle qui essayerait de passer devant les dragons sous sa forme animale, et c'est moi qui aie été choisie. Cet après-midi, je vais essayer de passer devant les dragons.

-Mais madame, vous risquez de vous faire tuer !

-Madame, intervient Salazar, j'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider en cas de problème, et je peux aussi vous mettre au point une potion qui vous protègera des brûlures si vous ne recevez pas la flamme de plein fouet.

-Merci Salazar, je veux bien que tu me prépares ta potion, quels ingrédients te faut-il ?

Salazar dresse une liste des ingrédients dont il a besoin et Alice lui dit lesquels il doit acheter pendant qu'elle lui métamorphose les autres à partir de plantes courantes. Il met au point sa potion en exactement quarante-cinq minutes. Il demande ensuite l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de Godric pour l'aider en cas de problème.

-D'accord, Salazar, mais dépêche-toi, je dois partir maintenant pour essayer de passer devant le dragon.

-Je dois accompagner Alice, ajoute Rowena.

Salazar part alors en courant à travers le camp pour aller voir chez les dresseurs de dragons. Il trouve leur camp vide. Inquiet, il court ensuite jusqu'à la tente d'Helga. Celle-ci n'étant pas dans sa tente non plus, il commence à paniquer sérieusement. Il court alors dans tous les sens dans le camp. Désespéré, il court jusqu'à la plaine, sans espoir.

Il y voit Alice qui se métamorphose en un sanglier et qui part en direction de la plaine des dragons. Il court vers la plaine où sont réunis tous les métamorphomages et de dresseurs de créature magiques et des chasseurs de dragons pour rejoindre Rowena. Celle-ci le voit et ses yeux son visage s'éclaire d'espoir et de joie, mais lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il est seul, son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, le sanglier s'approche de plus en plus lentement du dragon, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. L'animagus marche maintenant tout doucement vers cette montagne de chair et de feu immobile. Helga s'était-elle autant rapprochée ce matin ? Mais où est Godric ? Salazar se retourne et aperçoit soudain sa silhouette au loin qui accourt avec deux autres silhouettes qu'il reconnaît : Morgane et Alastor.

Il entend soudain un cri : le dragon a ouvert un œil, s'est levé et a craché toute sa colère d'être réveillé sur le sanglier. Rowena court vers les morceaux carbonisés qui restent de sa maîtresse, mais Salazar la rattrape par le bras et la tire en arrière. Cette dernière le repousse et sort sa baguette magique. Salazar sort alors la sienne et la stupéfixe avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

Sous les regards choqués des autres sorciers, il la transporte à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation jusqu'à leur tente. Une fois qu'il l'a déposée sur le lit, il la réanime. Rowena se débat quelques secondes puis reprend ses esprits. Elle se roule alors en boule dans le lit et se met à pleurer.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'assoit sur le lit et essuie ses larmes en hoquetant. Salazar reste muet de stupeur tellement elle est belle. Elle écarte ses cheveux et le regarde. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Rowena se blottit alors contre lui et, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurée, s'endort.

000

Pendant ce temps, Morgane, qui a été prévenue de l'expérience qui allait être tentée avec les dragons, recherche Godric et Alastor. Elle finit par les trouver avec des escrimeurs et des duellistes. Ils s'entraînent et semblent gagner la plupart de leurs duels. Elle court vers eux et leur explique ce qu'il se passe. Les deux amis arrêtent aussitôt leurs duels et courent avec Morgane vers la plaine où ils étaient dans la matinée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils voient un dragon se lever et cracher une longue flamme, puis le cri de Rowena retentit et ils comprennent qu'il est trop tard. Ils continuent à courir pour atteindre le groupe des sorciers qui sont venus assister à l'expérience. Ils entendent la rumeur des personnes choquées qui s'intensifie d'un coup. Puis ils voient Salazar sortir de la foule en tenant Rowena, à bout de baguette magique. Ils s'approchent du groupe et demandent :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un domestique vient d'attaquer sa maîtresse sans permission.

-Non, avec la métamorphomage ! S'impatiente Alastor.

-Ah ! Elle voulait essayer de passer devant le dragon et celui-ci l'a tuée.

-C'est tout ? S'étonne Godric.

-Oui. Ensuite, son disciple a voulu l'aider mais son domestique l'en a empêchée et l'a attaquée.

-Il l'a attaquée ?

-Oui, il l'a même pétrifiée.

-Non, c'est juste un sort de stupéfixion, je l'ai reconnu de loin ; c'était bien une lumière rouge ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais en tout cas, un tel crime vaut la peine de mort si on ne parvient pas à libérer sa maîtresse…

-…Ne vous inquiétiez pas, je peux la libérer.

-Alors c'est elle qui décidera de son sort…mais à sa place, je le mettrai à mort.

Le trio s'éloigne et laisse les sorciers discuter entre eux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi aurait-il attaqué sa maîtresse ?

-Tu savais qu'il était domestique ? Demande Godric à Alastor.

-Non, ça m'étonne, je ne pensais pas que l'héritier d'une famille de sorciers au sang pur s'abaisserait à devenir un domestique. Il n'en est que plus sympathique !

-Allons le voir et demandons-lui ce qu'il s'est passé, coupe Morgane.

-D'accord, allons-y ! Où est-elle ?

-Là-bas, répond Morgane.

Ils se dirigent donc vers la tente de Salazar et de Rowena. Ils appellent en s'en approchant. Salazar sort alors la tête de la tente et leur demande de partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure sur la plaine ?

-Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Où étiez-vous passé vous deux ?

-On s'entraînait avec des duellistes. Comment va ta maîtresse ?

-Elle va bien, mais elle voudrait qu'on la laisse tranquille un moment.

-Je peux la voir ? Demande Morgane avec autorité. Il paraît que tu l'as attaquée sur la plaine, tu risques la peine de mort.

-Pourquoi ? Je lui ai sauvée la vie.

-Laisse-la entrer, intervient alors une voix dans la tente. Le trio entre alors dans la tente.

-Bonjour, vous êtes les amis de Salazar ? Pourquoi devrait-on lui en vouloir ? Il n'a fait que son devoir en m'aidant, je devrais lui offrir une prime pour son geste.

Godric reste la bouche ouverte quelques secondes devant cette apparition. Il s'attendait à une femme prétentieuse et il se trouve devant une jeune femme très belle malgré les larmes qui ont coulé sur son visage. Il sent toute la force de caractère et toute la sensibilité de cette jeune femme qui se sent complètement seule et abandonnée après la mort de celle qui a été sa mère.

Ils se présentent alors chacun à leur tour. Après un long moment, ils entendent un groupe de sorciers qui arrivent et un vieux sorcier qui crie au-dehors :

-Rendez-vous et libérez votre maîtresse immédiatement !

Rowena sort et prend la parole.

-Je vais bien, il a juste fait son devoir, laissez-nous tranquille, maintenant.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée dans la tente du conseil, alors ?

-Il fallait que j'y aille ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour demander à prendre le siège de votre maîtresse, voyons.

-Ah bon ? Vous croyez donc que je veux devenir membre de la guilde des métamorphomages ? (Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ?)

-Vous ne voulez pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je voudrais réfléchir un peu, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, si vous voulez. Nous partons.

-Bon, il est déjà tard et je n'ai pas faim, allons nous coucher. Annonce Rowena en rentrant dans sa tente.

Morgane, Godric et Alastor sortent donc de la tente pendant que Rowena se couche sans manger et que Salazar se prépare un souper léger.

En retournant dans sa tente, Godric aperçoit au loin Helga sortir de la forêt.

GAELLOM


	7. Chapter 7

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. Mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'.

-Note : - comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages connus ou non :

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Alastor Weasley : Chasseur de vampire aussi, ami de Godric

-Salazar Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie.

-Alice Diggory : maîtresse en métamorphose. Rowena est son disciple. Elle est animagus (en quoi peut-elle bien se transformer ?)

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage.

-Henri Wrongway : chasseur de dragons.

-Artus : dresseur de créatures magiques.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le dragon se lève et les regardent avec ses yeux rouges, ils sont quatre : Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et elle, Helga Poufsouffle. Derrière eux, tout est brûlé, tout le monde est mort. Le dragon crache ses flammes qui sont arrêtées par les boucliers magiques réunis de Godric et de Salazar. En même temps, un aigle apparaît alors que Rowena disparaît. Elle voit alors la pleine lune l'éclairer puis le dragon crache un nouveau jet de flammes, le bouclier magique qui les protège ne résiste pas et les flammes se précipitent sur eux.

Helga se réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Quel cauchemar ! Elle respire profondément et ferme les yeux. Qu'avait dit le vieux centaure ? L'avenir semble bien sombre, Mars brille avec la lune. Il lui avait aussi dit d'écouter la musique de la nature quand ses rêves la tourmentaient.

Elle respire encore plus profondément et sort de la tente pour prendre un peu l'air. Au loin, un loup hurle, les arbres bougent et craquent au souffle du vent. Elle regarde la lune qui sera bientôt pleine. Elle sent déjà la magie sauvage s'éveiller. Que voulait dire ce rêve ? Etait-il prémonitoire ? Tout le monde allait-il mourir ? Est-ce à cause de la pleine lune et des dragons ? Elle se souvient de ce que les centaures lui avaient dit alors qu'elle était toute petite : « les rêves ne montrent que des possibles, pas des certitudes. Au mieux ils peuvent te mettre en garde. »

Dans deux nuits, c'est la pleine lune et les dragons peuvent se réveiller, elle le sait. Elle a essayé de prévenir les responsables mais ils ne l'ont pas crue. Elle aurait pu prévenir tout le monde mais si elle se trompait, elle serait bien ridicule. Mais elle ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir la mort de tout le monde sur la conscience. Elle se recouche et ne rêve plus jusqu'au matin. Elle ne se réveille que très tard dans la matinée.

000

Ce matin-là, Godric et Alastor se lèvent en même temps que le soleil. Ils s'entraînent un peu tous les deux puis prennent un solide petit déjeuner.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demande Alastor.

-Je propose qu'on aille parler un peu à Helga de sa théorie sur la magie sauvage. On devrait peut-être essayer d'en parler un peu autour de nous.

-Ok ! Allons la chercher !

Ils se dirigent donc vers sa tente. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, elle en sort juste.

-Salut vous deux !

-Salut ! Tu viens de te lever ?

-Oui, j'allais justement vous chercher. Nous devons absolument prévenir tout le monde des dangers qu'ils courent ! Tant pis si personne ne nous croit, nous devons absolument prévenir un maximum de monde.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé aux duellistes et ils nous ont dit qu'ils feront attention mais qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre.

-Tant pis, c'est déjà ça. J'ai demandé à quelques amis de nous aider en cas de problèmes cette nuit-là mais ils ont refusé.

-Quels amis, interroge Alastor, tous les sorciers sur des kilomètres sont réunis ici. Qui pourrait nous aider ?

-Je crois que je sais, intervient Godric, ce sont des créatures de la forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Je t'ai vue sortir de la forêt interdite hier soir. Bon, nous allons prévenir tous les dresseurs et chasseurs de créatures magiques. Toi, Helga, tu vas chercher Salazar et tu demandes à parler à sa maîtresse. Il préviendra ensuite les camps près des montagnes, tu t'occuperas des tentes près de la forêt et nous on s'occupe des tentes près des plaines.

-D'accord, on fait comme ça. On se donne rendez-vous près du lac vers midi. A tout à l'heure.

0

Ce matin-là, Rowena et Salazar se réveillent en même temps, c'est-à-dire très tard. Ils se lèvent et mangent en silence leur premier repas de la journée. Rowena reste silencieuse.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? Demande Salazar.

-Tu es libre ! Elle voit le beau jeune homme tressaillir à cette annonce, puis après un court instant,

-Je vous demandais à propos de la guilde des métamorphomages…

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? Veux-tu rester mon ami ? S'il te plaît, j'ai plus besoin d'un ami que d'un serviteur. Je me sens si seule…

-Je serais les deux, si vous…si tu veux. La voix du sorcier tremble un peu.

-Merci Salazar. Mais je répète ce que j'ai dit, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux !

-…

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Est-ce que je devrais intégrer la guilde ?

-Quels avantages y a-t-il ?

-Les membres de la guilde sont très demandés car ils sont tous des sorciers et des sorcières très puissants. C'est un grand honneur d'en faire partie ! D'un autre côté, on doit toujours servir les intérêts de la guilde avant tout.

-En fait, si j'ai bien compris, ça ne sert à rien d'en faire partie.

-Excusez-moi, dit une voix de l'extérieur de la tente, il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui ? Salazar sort la tête de la tente. Oh, Helga ! Bonjour, entre !

-Merci.

-Je te présente Rowena, ma maîtresse…euh mon ex-maîtresse.

-Bonjour. Sourire timide d'Helga.

-Bonjour. Sourire gêné de Rowena. Que faites-vous dans les parages ?

-Je voulais vous parler, madame. Avez-vous entendu parler de la magie sauvage ?

-Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une forme de magie un peu spéciale et très difficilement contrôlable. C'est elle qui nourrit la lycanthropie des loups-garous et, à mon avis, aussi les dragons qui protègent le château.

-Et alors ?

-D'après moi, ils risquent de se réveiller et de devenir extrêmement dangereux les nuits de pleine lune.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Presque certaine. Il faut prévenir tout le monde. Les chefs du siège n'ont pas voulu m'écouter.

-C'est normal, ce sont des chefs. Je vais parler aux métamorphomages.

-Super, pouvez-vous prévenir un maximum de personnes et venir près du lac vers midi pour nous dire un peu ce qu'on vous a répondu ?

-Bien sûr ! Salazar, va avec elle pour l'aider.

-Bien madame, j'y vais ! Acquiesce-t-il en souriant.

Ils sortent de la tente et Helga donne ses consignes à Salazar. Celui-ci va donc voir les mages noirs et toutes les autres tentes installées près des montagnes.

Vers midi, tout le monde va vers le lac pour faire le point.

-C'est bon, j'ai prévenu tout le monde, mais il y en a plein qui ne m'ont pas crus. Annonce Alastor

-Pareil pour moi, annoncent chacun des autres.

-C'est marrant, les druides connaissent la magie sauvage, intervient Godric. Ils m'ont cru et m'ont annoncés qu'ils allaient essayer de mettre au point des runes de protections autour du château. Ils en ont déjà posées qui empêchent de transplaner aux alentours et dans le château. Comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas nous attaquer par surprise la nuit.

-Eh ! On pourrait essayer de leur poser un piège ! S'exclame Salazar.

-Comment ça ? Demandent les autres, soudains très intéressés.

-On pose un cercle incomplet qui isole de la magie sauvage et on les attire dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur, on termine le cercle et ils s'endormiront ! Ensuite, on pourra attaquer le château lui-même !

-Excellente idée, dit Godric. Allons vite en parler aux druides.

Ils courent à travers le camp et leur expliquent leur plan.

-C'est une bonne idée, nous allons en fabriquer, mais ce ne sera pas prêt avant une semaine, et la pleine lune est dans deux nuits. Il faut absolument prévenir tout le monde pour que nous puissions résister à un assaut.

-C'est ce que nous avons déjà fait, mais personne ne nous croit.

-C'est bien dommage. Personne ne nous croira non plus, nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée et la plupart sont des druides enchanteurs qui ont trop de travail pour prévenir qui que ce soit. Les druides sont une classe morte, seuls les enchanteurs pourraient vous aider à convaincre les puissants.

-Mais c'est très important ! Si on ne fait rien, tout le monde mourra massacré !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si vous avez prévenus tout le monde, même si on ne vous a pas cru, tout le monde va faire attention et réagira très vite en cas d'attaque. De toute façon, cette nuit-là promet d'être longue.

Ils sortent peu rassurés de la tente des druides.

-Dis-moi, Helga, est-il possible de rencontrer un de tes amis de la forêt ? Demande Godric.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'ils ne verront pas trop d'inconvénients à ce que tu m'accompagnes, si tu n'emportes aucune arme avec toi, bien sûr.

-Super ! S'écrient en chœur Alastor et Godric. On peut y aller quand ? On ne veut pas les déranger et il est tard, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, ils sont plus accueillants le soir, mais faites extrêmement attention à ce que vous dites, ils sont très susceptibles.

-Pas de problèmes, asssurent-ils tous les deux.

-Vous voulez aller dans la forêt ? S'étonne Rowena, alors je crois que je ferais mieux de rester au camp pour m'entraîner.

-Moi aussi, intervient Salazar, je vais aller voir les mages noirs, il me semble qu'ils pratiquent une magie que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Bon, alors allons-y !

Ils pénètrent tous les trois dans la forêt doucement. Helga ouvre la marche en silence. Elle semble suivre un chemin qu'elle connaît bien. Au bout de quelques instants, on entend un bruissement de feuilles et, pour ceux qui ont une excellente oreille, un très léger bruit de sabot.

-Grispoil ?

-Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne laisser entrer aucun humain ? Je t'ai dit que nous tuerons tout humain qui pénètre dans la forêt autre que toi.

-Je suis désolée, mais ils voulaient absolument te voir, ce sont des amis. Ils n'ont pas d'armes sur eux, je peux te le promettre.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour se rencontrer, l'un des derniers botruc est mort sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire.

-Pourquoi meurent-ils ? demande Godric.

-Le mal qui habite en ce moment la région les empoisonne.

-Vous pourriez nous aider à chasser ce mal ?

-Vos affaires d'humains ne nous concernent pas. Contrairement à bien des centaures, je crois que l'espèce humaine vaut la peine d'exister.

-C'est gentil !

-Vous sentez la générosité et votre voix a l'habitude de dire des paroles apaisantes. Vous êtes des hommes d'action, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ?

-Euh…nous sommes très intéressés par les centaures, et nous aimerions voir comment vous vivez.

-Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes de spectacle !

-Il veut dire qu'ils sont très intéressés par ta civilisation et qu'ils veulent en apprendre davantage sur elle, corrige Helga.

-Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça, renchérit Alastor.

-bien, alors suivez-moi, dit-il.

Ils le suivent dans la forêt pendant ce qui leur semble être un éternité. Petit à petit, la lumière baisse, les oiseaux se taisent et la nature devient sombre et silencieuse autour du petit groupe. Au bout d'un moment, ils atteignent une clairière.

-Les voilà, annonce un magnifique centaure au poil blanc avec une tache marron au front et de magnifiques cheveux blonds et longs. Nous vous attendions ! Je m'appelle Herrance.

On peut voir au centre de la clairière un immense feu de joie et de nombreux centaures autour du feu. Herrance semble présider l'assemblée.

-Tu les as vus venir ? Demande Grispoil.

-Oui, bienvenue à vous, humains. Vous avez découverts la source de notre mal et vous allez le combattre. Nous vous attendions depuis longtemps. Quand cela va-t-il se passer ?

-Euh…la nuit prochaine, je crois.

-Si tôt ? Herrance soupire en hennissant doucement.

-Herrance ? J'ai fait un rêve étrange, dit Helga, je voyais que nous… sa voix se brise soudain.

-…Les rêves montrent les probables, les flammes éclairent nos prédictions et les étoiles nous montrent ce qui est ou sera bientôt. Plus une prédiction est précise, moins elle est certaine. Seuls les signes du quotidien sont des prédictions précises et certaines, mais il faut les voir et les comprendre, ce qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, et encore moins des humains.

-Et que voyez-vous ? Demande Alastor. Certains centaures grimacent à ces mots, mais aucun ne bouge.

-Regardez le ciel, la lune est presque pleine. Les forces de la nature vont s'éveiller. Mars est très rouge ce soir, une grande bataille se prépare. Mercure brille aussi, un message très important doit passer. Grispoil, que voyez-vous d'autre ? La lune brille-t-elle correctement ?

-Non, elle est légèrement rouge. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un tel signe alors que j'étais petit. Il était sujet d'une longue nuit de pleine lune. Si je me souviens bien, ce fut une nuit de carnages horribles perpétrés par toutes les créatures des pleines lunes. Mais après ça, la magie était épuisée et tous les vampires et les loups-garous sont devenus des humains normaux jusqu'à la pleine lune suivante.

-Vous voulez dire que les créatures vont être encore plus puissantes que normalement ? Mais elles seront alors invincibles ! S'exclame Alastor. C'est horrible ! Comment va-t-on survivre ?

-Ce n'est pas notre problème, vous devez juste vaincre le mal qui habite le château. Et nous n'interviendrons pas, c'est écrit ! Bonne nuit, humains, Muse va vous ramener à votre camp.

Les trois humains quittent donc la forêt et retournent dans leurs tentes respectives pour dormir.

000

Ce soir-là, Rowena est allée seule dans les montagnes voisines malgré les créatures terribles qui s'y cachent. Elle s'est assise sur un grand rocher rond couvert d'une fine mousse verte. Elle s'est assise et elle a respirée à fond l'air frais de la montagne. Elle a fermé les yeux et a appelé doucement l'animal qui sommeille en elle. Elle a ressenti cet appel de la montagne, du vent et de la nature. Elle a voulu ouvrir ses ailes pour s'envoler…mais elle n'en a pas.

Mais son totem est là. Elle sait que ça fera très mal, que ce sera épuisant, mais elle ne veut plus résister à cet appel. Seule face à sa peur, elle rassemble ses forces et sa magie et se métamorphose doucement mais fermement en cet animal d'une extraordinaire noblesse. La douleur est inexprimable, tout son corps la brûle, son âme crie sa souffrance mais une autre voix la pousse à continuer, de plus en plus puissante et impérieuse.

Elle ouvre alors les yeux et voit le monde comme elle ne l'a jamais vu. Elle voit en bas le camp immense des sorciers, les dragons dans la plaine, toutes ces choses avec tant de précision… Belle, elle étend ses ailes pour s'envoler.

En bas, quelques sorciers lèvent la tête et voient un magnifique oiseau d'une beauté quasi-surnaturelle voler en cercle au-dessus du camp. Un hippogriffe s'envole et essaie d'attraper l'animal. Celui-ci plonge alors et l'évite sans difficulté. L'hippogriffe le poursuit mais l'oiseau va trop vite et il est bientôt obligé de se reposer, énervé de la résistance que lui a opposé le volatile. Ce soir-là, en retournant dans sa tente, La métamorphomage s'endort sans la moindre difficulté.


	8. Chapter 8

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. Mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'.

-Note : - comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages connus ou non :

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Alastor Weasley : Chasseur de vampire aussi, ami de Godric

-Salazar Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie.

-Alice Diggory : maîtresse en métamorphose. Rowena est son disciple. Elle est animagus (en quoi peut-elle bien se transformer ?)

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage.

-Henri Wrongway : chasseur de dragons.

-Artus : dresseur de créatures magiques.

**Chapitre 8 : la rumeur**

Ce matin-là, Salazar se lève en ayant l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Vraiment, c'est la première fois qu'il s'extasie à la vue d'un aigle, mais celui qu'il avait vu la veille était vraiment magnifique. Et dire que c'est peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il en verra un. Tout de même, il n'est pas facile de se dire que le camp qui est si calme en ce moment sera à feu et à sang ce soir. Il ferait mieux de se rendormir pour être en forme pour la nuit. En même temps, il ne peut pas dormir tellement il a peur.

Et si il s'enfuyait ? Plus rien ne le retient ici, pas même son serment de servir Rowena, puisqu'elle l'a libéré. D'un autre côté, pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, il ne veut pas la laisser toute seule. En fait, il ne veut plus la quitter. Il l'avait cherchée la veille dans le camp pendant un long moment sans la trouver. Allons, il doit se rendormir pour être en forme ce soir et protéger Rowena, car au fond, il est prêt à la servir encore si elle le lui demande, malgré sa fierté.

000

Cette nuit-là, Rowena a rêvée de voler au-dessus des montagnes, de descendre en piqué puis de remonter en chandelle. Elle a aussi rêvée qu'elle attrapait un petit chien blanc dans ses serres et qu'elle l'amenait jusque dans son lit euh… dans son nid. Quel rêve étrange…Elle se revoit volant et regardant les gens de haut. Que c'est grisant ! Elle a envie de recommencer dès maintenant, mais elle ne veut pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle peut se transformer en aigle. Elle regarde Salazar qui dort à côté d'elle puis sort de la tente. Le soleil est déjà assez haut. Elle va chercher à manger à l'intendance avant d'aller dans les montagnes.

Sur le chemin, elle croise des gens en pleine discussion :

-Si, il paraît qu'on va être attaqué cette nuit par les gens du château.

-Vous croyez vraiment à ces bêtises ? C'est sûrement des jeunes fous qui ont annoncés ça pour être écoutés.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, mais je me tiens prêt tout de même, on ne sait jamais.

-Si vous tenez à perdre une nuit, c'est votre droit. Moi, j'ai mieux à faire…

Rowena continue son chemin et n'entend pas la suite. Elle demande du pain et des légumes pour la journée. Elle va vers la montagne, mais un homme lui barre la route. C'est le chef de la guilde des métamorphomages.

-Dites-moi, Rowena, vous êtes une jeune femme sérieuse, non ?

-Euh…oui, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous raconté ces mensonges ?

-Quels mensonges ?

-Vous avez raconté à tout le monde que nous allons être attaqué cette nuit, et maintenant il y a des sorciers qui quittent le siège par peur des dragons. Vos mensonges vont vous coûter cher, mais je peux vous protéger parce que vous êtes la disciple d'Alice si vous me dites qui sont vos complices.

-Mes complices ? Vous ne croyez pas ce que nous vous avons dit ? Mais vous êtes fous ! On va tous se faire massacrer ! Il faut préparer des défenses, pas faire semblant de ne rien savoir.

-Vous auriez du en parler aux chefs du siège avant de raconter ça ! Ce que vous avez fait, c'est inciter les sorciers à paniquer.

-Nous en avons d'abord parlé aux chefs du siège mais ils ne nous ont pas écouté.

-Ils avaient leurs raisons de ne pas vous croire ! Alors, qui sont-ils, qu'ils soient jugés pour leur faute.

-Je ne les dénoncerais pas !

-C'est stupide de votre part. Je vais devoir vous amener devant madame Bones. Nous allons décider de ce qu'on va faire de vous et de vos amis.

Il la prend par le bras et la tire à travers la moitié du camp jusqu'à la grande tente des chefs du siège. Là, elle voit Helga entourée de deux gardes qui baisse la tête ; elle semble abattue et nerveuse. Et Godric et Alastor ? Ont-ils été arrêtés ou se sont-ils enfuis ? On voit alors émerger les deux amis souriants entourés d'une dizaine de gardes armés de baguettes apparaître de derrière les tentes. Derrière eux, apparaissent une cinquantaine de sorciers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que font tous ces sorciers ici ? S'étonne madame Bones.

-Ils nous accompagnent, disent Alastor et Godric. Ils nous ont promis de nous ramener nos affaires avant la nuit.

-Ils ne vous ramèneront rien du tout ! Vous allez être jugés tous les quatre pour haute trahison et incitation à la panique.

-Trahison ? Nous essayons d'éviter un massacre et vous appelez ça de la trahison ? Proteste Alastor.

-Nous allons justement voir ça tout de suite, entrez dans la tente.

Ils entrent tous les quatre dans la tente, suivis par madame Bones tandis que leurs gardiens restent à la sortie.

L'intérieur de la tente est encore plus grandiose que l'extérieur. C'est une salle immense avec du mobilier de toutes sortes et des bureaux séparés par une cloison de tissu. Elle les guide jusqu'à une salle où sont posées quatre chaises alignées et, en face, une dizaine de sorciers à l'air sévère assis sur des chaises positionnées en arc de cercle. L'un d'entre eux, un sorcier d'âge moyen avec une petite barbiche bien taillée, prit la parole :

-Vous êtes accusés de trahison et d'incitation à la panique. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

-Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on a été écoutés ? S'étonne Helga en reprenant espoir.

-Monsieur, l'interrompt Godric, nous vous demandons de nous croire. Notre but n'est pas de provoquer la panique dans notre camp mais au contraire de prévenir tout le monde des dangers qui nous menacent. Vous savez comme nous quels sont les dangers d'une attaque surprise de la part de nos ennemis. Vous les empêchez de quitter le château et je trouve que c'est un plan très sage, mais méfiez-vous des reliques qui ont été volées. Si ils s'en servent, nous pourrions très bien ne pas nous en remettre. Or ils s'en sont déjà servis pour créer les dragons qui nous posent tant de problèmes.

-Comment pourriez-vous savoir une chose pareille alors que des dresseurs de dragons compétents n'ont pas pu nous dire d'où ils viennent.

-C'est la magie sauvage, bredouille Helga, je peux la sentir et les dragons en sont remplis.

-La magie sauvage ? Vous vous moquez de nous ! Vos histoires à dormir debout ne m'ont pas convaincu, avez-vous autre chose à nous dire ?

-Non monsieur, à part que si vous refusez de nous croire, vous allez au-devant du plus grand massacre de sorciers de l'histoire et vous en serez responsable. Le sorcier à la barbiche pâlit un peu mais se ressaisit très vite.

-Bon, je propose que nous condamnions ces jeunes gens à mort pour haute trahison. Ils seront exécutés demain devant la foule. La plupart des sorciers présents acquiescent et Helga fond alors en larmes tandis que Rowena pâlit. Seuls Alastor et Godric restent stoïques.

Les sorciers leur indiquent la sortie de la tente. Les quatres sorciers sortent donc de la tente, Godric soutenant Helga au bord de l'évanouissement, alors que tous leurs gardes les attendent. Tous les sorciers qui avaient accompagnés Godric et Alastor sont repartis. Le quatuor est mené jusqu'à une tente voisine qui sert de prison. Tout à coup, Rowena semble trébucher, elle pousse un garde et s'enfuit à travers les tentes désertes.

Il faut quelques secondes pour que des gardes s'élancent à sa poursuite. Ils voient son ombre disparaître derrière une grande tente et ils la suivent, mais une fois à l'endroit où l'ombre a disparu, ils ne voient plus aucune trace d'elle. L'un d'eux dit aux autres de fouiller les tentes alentour pour la trouver. Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, ils renoncent à la poursuite. Le chef des soldats se sent ridicule de l'avoir laissé s'échapper. Un aigle le regarde d'ailleurs d'un air goguenard et pousse un cri avant de s'envoler.

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres sorciers sont enfermés dans la prison, une petite tente sans cloisons pour séparer les détenus, avec la seule porte pour passage et comme toujours des sortilèges de renforcement des parois qui les rend inattaquables. Helga s'assoit dans un coin de la tente pendant que Godric et Alastor mettent au point un plan pour communiquer avec l'extérieur. Il leur manque de l'encre, du papier et un moyen de l'envoyer à un destinataire sans qu'il soit lu.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils voient arriver un serpent dans la tente. L'animal se dirige droit sur Godric puis se retourne. C'est la première fois que Godric voit un serpent se « mettre sur le dos » devant lui. Il remarque alors qu'il y a une feuille de papier accrochée à l'animal. Il retire le papier et remarque qu'il y a une aiguille accrochée sur le papier de sorte qu'elle ne blesse pas l'animal. Il lit le papier sur lequel il y a écrit :

« Godric, que puis-je faire pur toi ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, écrit-le avec ton sang et l'aiguille et je m'en occuperai immédiatement »

Godric sourit et se plante le doigt avec l'aiguille et écrit :

« J'aimerais beaucoup que nous récupérions nos baguettes magiques » il demande ensuite aux deux autres si ils ont quelque chose à demander à Salazar. Helga se lève alors d'un seul coup et se jette sur le sorcier et lui demande d'écrire pour elle :

« Voici une potion d'insomnie à faire impérativement : tu vas dans ma tente et tu prends la fiole qui contient une poudre noire et sur laquelle il y a écrit «Kaffa». Tu la prépares comme du thé et tu y mélanges un peu de racine de mandragore et trois graines d'ellébore. »

Helga signe le mot, pousse un long soupir de soulagement et sourit. Elle retourne dans son coin et attend alors en silence que le message arrive à son destinataire, le sourire aux lèvres. Le serpent ressort de la tente sans que les gardes n'y fassent attention et se dirige vers son maître.

000

Lorsque Salazar se réveille, il entend l'agitation qui règne dans le camp. Il se lève et va voir ce qu'il se passe. Il demande à un sorcier qui passe ce qu'il se passe. Celui-ci lui répond qu'on a arrêté les sorciers qui sont à l'origine des rumeurs d'attaque imminente. Le jeune sorcier comprend aussitôt et va chercher son serpent, Persifflard.

Il demande où est la prison et s'y dirige. Il voit ses amis emmenés à la prison et la fuite de Rowena. Comme il le dira longtemps plus tard (avec un grand sourire) : alors qu'il la croyait perdue, elle a disparu comme par magie. Il voit ses autres amis entrer dans la prison. Il met alors au point son stratagème pour faire passer un message à ses amis. Une fois qu'il a récupéré le message, il va chercher les ingrédients dans la tente d'Helga et les baguettes dans les tentes des autres tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il va pouvoir les leur passer sans que les gardes ne s'en rendent compte.

L'idéal serait de devenir invisible, mais comment faire ? Il sait qu'il existe des potions d'invisibilité, mais il ne sait pas les faire. Peut-être qu'Helga sait comment en faire, elle semble s'y connaître en potion. Il retourne dans sa tente, croise en chemin un groupe de sorciers armés qui recherchent Rowena.

C'est pour cela qu'il retient à grand-peine un cri de surprise en voyant son ex-maîtresse allongée sur son lit, qui le regarde entrer en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rowena, on te cherche partout, tu vas te faire tuer si on te retrouve.

-De toute façon on mourra tous tôt ou tard, non ? En fait, c'est le dernier endroit où on pensera à me chercher, donc je ne risque rien…jusqu'à ce soir. Tu avais l'air bien soucieux avant de me voir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Godric m'a demandé de lui passer sa baguette magique, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour la faire passer devant les gardes sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Je pourrais peut-être passer devant eux avec une potion d'invisibilité.

-Moi je sais comment faire, mais il faudrait pour cela que je me déguise pour m'approcher de la tente sans être reconnue. Je vais changer un peu d'apparence.

Rowena agite sa baguette contre elle et ses cheveux deviennent blonds, ses yeux verts deviennent gris, sa poitrine gonfle légèrement et elle rapetisse un peu. Ainsi métamorphosée, elle est devenue méconnaissable. Ils sortent ensuite tous les deux de la tente avec les trois baguettes cachées sous leurs robes de sorciers. Une fois arrivés devant la prison, elle prend les trois baguettes et les transforme en serpents. Elle leur murmure ensuite de rejoindre leurs maîtres.

Les trois serpents entrent donc dans la prison sans que les gardes ne les remarquent. A l'intérieur, Helga pousse un cri de terreur en voyant l'animal se diriger vers elle, mais Godric saute sur elle et lui plaque sa main devant la bouche pour la faire taire. Un deuxième serpent rejoint le premier, s'approche de Godric et retrouve instantanément sa forme initiale. Helga se détend en voyant sa baguette reprendre à son tour sa forme originelle. Alastor les rejoint alors avec sa baguette en souriant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-t-il.

-On attend le soir, répond Godric. Au fait Helga, c'était quoi la potion que tu as demandée à Salazar de faire ?

-C'est une potion qui empêche de dormir. Avec ça, on sera en forme toute la nuit. Certains couples me le demandent parfois, je me demande pourquoi…En tout cas, je m'en sers assez souvent quand j'ai des journées très longues. J'espère que Salazar va suivre la recette parce que si il l'« améliore » ou la fait trop fort, ceux qui n'en ont pas l'habitude pourraient trembler toute la nuit voire même en mourir. En attendant, je vous conseille de dormir quand même, la nuit risque d'être longue.

Pendant toute la journée, Godric, Alastor et Helga dorment pendant que Salazar prépare la potion d'insomnie commandée et que Rowena s'est cachée dans les montagnes. (En fait, elle s'entraîne et se métamorphose en aigle. Quand elle vole, son cœur explose, comme si elle allait mourir sur place…mais non.)

GAELLOM


	9. Chapter 8 bis

**Chapitre 8 bis : la nuit des dragons**

Le soir, lorsque le soleil s'est couché et que la lune s'est levée, alors que les sorciers vont se coucher, on sent une tension inhabituelle dans les regards qui posent la même question : est-ce que la rumeur est vraie ? Malgré les paroles rassurantes des responsables du siège, personne n'est rassuré et tous regardent la plaine avant d'entrer dans leurs tentes comme des condamnés. Ce soir-là, il y a plus de sorciers que d'habitude qui ce sont portés volontaires pour garder le camp la nuit.

Petit à petit, la nuit s'installe et le silence se fait sur le camp des hommes. Ceux qui ne dorment pas écoutent, angoissés. Mais rien ne se passe. Alors certains hommes se mettent à rire de leurs peurs, d'un rire nerveux, mais qui soulage. Les gardes regardent la plaine en riant et la pleine lune bien haute qui éclaire dans le ciel, comme pour que tout le monde voie bien qu'il ne se passe rien.

Un garde, plus fou que les autres, se lève et va même marcher en direction de la plaine pour s'assurer que les dragons dorment bien, eux aussi. Est-ce lui qui a réveillé les dragons ? Non, car lorsqu'il s'approche, les dragons le fixent tous de leurs regards brillants. Pétrifié, l'homme voit alors ces créatures titanesques et majestueuses se lever. Il n'a que l'instinct de hurler toute sa peur auquel lui répond une langue de feu qui ne laisse de lui que des cendres brûlantes.

A ce cri, tous les hommes de garde lèvent la tête et voient leurs pires craintes se réaliser. L'un d'entre eux court en direction d'une tente et entre à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, les dragons s'envolent et attaquent la tente, mais il est trop tard pour eux. Un énorme bruit sourd qui vient de la tente fait trembler la terre et réveille toutes les créatures vivantes des environs, et plus particulièrement les humains. Les flammes des dragons détruisent les tissus qui forment la tente et tout ce qu'elle contient, c'est-à-dire un homme et un énorme cor sur lequel sont gravées des runes étranges. N'a-t-il pas réveillé le camp trop tard ? La folie des hommes les mènera-t-elle à leur perte ?

Dans la prison, trois jeunes sorciers se réveillent et sortent voir ce qu'il se passe, leurs baguettes sorties. D'abord, l'un des gardes essaie d'arrêter Godric, mais lorsqu'il voit la baguette du sorcier dans sa main, il se sent stupide et réalise à quel point il serait dérisoire de s'en prendre à un homme qui aurait pu le tuer depuis longtemps alors que des dragons de plusieurs mètres de haut viennent de se réveiller, comme ceux-ci l'annonçaient.

Très vite, tout le monde sort de sa tente en courant. Les dragons crachent leurs flammes sur les tentes et tous les humains qui courent périssent brûlés vifs. La panique envahit ce camp qui semblait il y a quelques minutes à peine totalement invincible. Godric Helga et Alastor voient le cauchemar autour d'eux sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Un homme arrive alors en courant, c'est Salazar.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous allez vous faire tuer, suivez-moi !

Comme des pantins, les trois autres le suivent à travers ce déluge de feu, protégés par un sort de protection de Salazar, Godric et Alastor, ces deux derniers le créant sans trop y croire. Ils aboutissent finalement dans le camp des duellistes qui ont tous lancés un sort de protection qui forme une sorte de gigantesque bulle qui les protègent des flammes des dragons. Avec eux, se sont cachés la plupart des dresseurs de créatures magiques et des chasseurs de dragons avec tous les sorciers des environs, complètement abasourdis. Une jeune femme brune les rejoint en souriant qu'ils reconnaissent avec plaisir : Rowena.

Dans le camp, on peut vite voir d'autres « champs de protections » se former par différents groupes de sorciers et mages : les mages noirs semblent être parvenus à créer un tel champ, mais il est hermétique et ceux qui s'y dirigent pour s'abriter ne parviennent pas à y entrer et périssent carbonisés par les dragons ; les enchanteurs et les druides semblent être aussi parvenus à en former un, mais celui-ci laisse entrer les sorciers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y a plus un seul vivant qui n'est pas sous les champs de protection. Les dragons, voyant ça, cessent leur attaque et volent en cercle au-dessus du camp, au-dessus des cadavre carbonisés. Ils poussent des cris qui glacent le sang puis ils concentrent leurs feux alternativement sur chaque champ de force pour en tester la résistance. Sous l'assaut, les duellistes tiennent bon, aidés par Godric, Alastor, Salazar, Rowena et tous ceux qui connaissent le sort, mais certains sorciers s'effondrent, épuisés par l'énergie que requiert le maintien d'un tel champ, et si les dragons avaient poursuivis leur assaut plus longtemps, les défenses magiques n'auraient sûrement pas tenues.

-C'est étrange, remarque l'un des dresseurs de créatures magiques, je n'ai jamais vu des dragons se comporter de cette manière, ils n'ont pas attaqués les créatures dressées. De plus, ils attaquent de manière organisée, comme si ils se mettent d'accord entre eux.

-Eh ! C'est vrai, ça ! S'exclame Alastor, les hippogriffes sont encore attachés !

En effet, les pauvres animaux assistent, paniqués par le déluge de feu qui s'abat sur leurs maîtres et maîtresses. Ils ne sont pas tués car ils sont attachés dans un enclos à l'écart du camp pour qu'ils ne puissent pas attaquer et blesser quelqu'un. Alastor quitte alors sans réfléchir la protection que lui offrent les duellistes et court en direction de l'enclos des hippogriffes. Les dragons mettent quelques secondes à réaliser la présence de ce fou qui court au milieu des flammes.

L'un d'entre eux s'élance et s'apprête à cracher ses flammes mortelles lorsqu'il reçoit un éclair de conjonctivite dans les yeux. Aveuglé, il crache dans tous les sens, mais Alastor se protège avec un mur de protection magique et atteint l'enclos des hippogriffes miraculeusement indemne.

Les dragons, irrités par l'agression que l'un des leurs a subi, se tournent tous vers Godric qui avait lancé le sort et qui retourne précipitamment à l'abri du champ de protection qu'il avait quitté pour aider son ami. Les dragons attaquent à nouveau les duellistes, mais ils ne s'intéressent plus à Alastor qui libère ainsi tranquillement les hippogriffes, aidé par Morgane, Henri et Artus qui le rejoignent, venant de la protection des enchanteurs. Ainsi, tous les quatre, ils saluent chacun un hippogriffe qui, surpris par le geste, ne bougent plus et les regardent en silence. Les quatre renouvellent leur geste et, après un long instant, les hippogriffes saluent à leur tour. Les quatre chevauchent et s'envolent alors tels des démons dans la nuit.

Ils lancent alors ensemble des sorts de conjonctivite ou de combats dans les yeux des dragons. Ceux-ci, de plus en plus fous de rage, se tournent alors vers les quatre et crachent leur colère. Les hippogriffes, petits et nerveux, évitent les flammes, bloquées ou déviées par les sorts de protection des quatre. Mais les sorts de conjonctivite ne gênent pas longtemps les dragons et, très vite, ils en sont insensibilisés. En effet, il apparaît très vite que ces créatures ont la capacité de s'adapter et d'évoluer au fur et à mesure qu'ils subissent des attaques.

Les dragons s'unissent très vite et attaquent ensemble les hippogriffes. Aussitôt, Morgane, Henri et Artus lancent une pierre sur lesquelles sont gravées des runes tout en récitant une incantation magique. Aussitôt, les flammes des dragons sont attirées par les pierres, laissant aux sorciers le temps de s'enfuir sans danger. Les dragons cessent donc de cracher leurs flammes et poursuivent les sorciers en vol. Ces derniers perdent du terrain à une vitesse stupéfiante et, très vite, les crocs des dragons rattrapent les courageux sorciers.

Les quatre zigzaguent pour éviter les crocs mortels tout en s'éloignant du camp, mais les dragons, agacés par ces moucherons qui les narguent, crachent leurs flammes et les quatre périssent ainsi des monstrueuses créatures sans que personne ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. En effet, ceux-ci étant trop éloignés du camp des hommes, les runes sont trop loin pour agir efficacement et les dragons peuvent à nouveau cracher leurs flammes.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, les duellistes discutent entre eux pour s'organiser tandis que de nombreux sorciers vont s'abriter chez les enchanteurs et les druides où il leur semble qu'il y a une meilleure protection. Ce faisant, ils emportent avec eux les évanouis et les blessés.

Godric propose qu'ils unissent leurs sorts pour tuer un dragon afin que cela remonte le moral des sorciers. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils choisissent le plus petit des dragons (à peine quinze mètres de long) et l'attaquent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, mort. Ensuite, ils reforment leur champ de protection. Fous de rage, les dragons poussent alors un hurlement qui glace le cœur des plus courageux. Alors qu'un silence relatif suit ce cri, tout le monde entend un autre cri qui lui fait écho. Alors que l'espoir était revenu dans le cœur des hommes, il les quitte à nouveau.

A ce cri, Godric quitte la protection des duellistes pour lancer un sort d'attraction. Une épée brille dans la nuit et traverse les flammes pour atterrir dans les mains du grand chasseur. L'épée brille maintenant d'une étrange lueur argentée. Du fond de la nuit, des yeux jaunes brillent et s'approchent des hommes terrorisés. Avec ces yeux jaunes, s'accompagne une écoeurante odeur de sang, un pelage gris et des crocs qui ont déjà une grande expérience du meurtre.

Dans le même temps, les dragons concentrent toute leur rage à s'acharner sur la protection des duellistes pendant que l'un d'entre eux détruit les runes qu'ont lancées les quatre. Sous leur protection, les sorciers tombent un à un, alors que les loups-garous s'approchent des enchanteurs tout en évitant adroitement la plupart des sorts qui leurs sont lancés. La panique commence à gagner les sorciers qui tentent parfois de rejoindre les enchanteurs en courant, mais ils se font carbonisés.

« -Ce n'est pas possible, il faut faire quelque chose, s'écrie Rowena, on va tous se faire massacrer ! Gogric ! Helga ! Essayez de protéger le transfert de tout le monde vers la protection des enchanteurs. Je vais essayer d'occuper les dragons.

-Quoi ? Comment compte-tu faire ? Tu vas te faire tuer, tu n'as aucune chance. Même les hippogriffes ont eu du mal à les éviter, et tu ne peux pas voler pour éviter leurs attaques ! Tu vas te faire massacrer !

-Ah bon ?

Sur ce, elle se transforme sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis en un magnifique aigle…et elle s'envole, heureuse de retrouver ce sentiment profond de sérénité. Elle voit les dragons la regarder d'un air furieux et s'arrêter de cracher leurs flammes mortelles sur les hommes. La peur envahit son cœur d'oiseau et elle s'envole de toute la puissance de ses ailes, poursuivie par les créatures démoniaques.

Pendant ce temps, les loups-garous attaquent le camp et creusent une rivière de sang, de souffrance et de terreur. Face à eux, quelques sorciers tentent de se défendre, mais les enchanteurs parviennent difficilement à empêcher les créatures de la nuit à pénétrer leurs défenses mises à rude épreuve. Voyant cela, les duellistes, qui ne sont alors plus menacés par quoi que ce soit, accourent pour les aider. Godric semble alors aussi fantastique que les créatures qu'il combat.

Est-ce un ange ou un démon ? Cet homme qui maîtrise le combat à la baguette aussi bien (voire mieux) qu'un duelliste tient maintenant cette épée dont la lame émet une lumière argentée et aveuglante. Avec son arme, il creuse parmi les loups-garous une rivière de sang et de cadavres, au point que ceux-ci, terrifiés, s'enfuient sous les sorts des duellistes.

Au bout d'un instant, les créatures magiques s'arrêtent et s'assoient en cercle autour des enchanteurs et des duellistes. Etrangement, les loups-garous ne s'approchent pas des mages noirs, ils semblent même faire un détour. Pendant ce temps, Helga sauve des dizaines de vies grâce à ses talents de médicomage.

Les duellistes, eux, repoussent les créatures de la nuit qui essaient de relancer l'attaque avec de nombreux sorts de défense et Godric tue inlassablement toutes celles qui passent à portée de son épée. Et lorsqu'il se sent fatigué, que ses réflexes ralentissent et que ses muscles lui font trop mal, il boit la potion d'Helga qui a un goût infâme mais qui le réveille et lui apporte l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, dans le ciel, s'effectue une longue course-poursuite. Rowena, qui est pour les dragons comme une horrible fausse note dans leur marche funèbre, n'ont plus à l'esprit que le désir de la détruire, de la carboniser ou plus simplement de la tuer. Celle-ci évite leurs jets de flammes qu'ils envoient de toute leur puissance. Celle-ci les évite tant bien que mal et manque plusieurs fois d'y laisser des plumes, mais elle tient bon, seule, alors qu'en bas les hommes luttent contre les loups-garous qui attaquent les enchanteurs.

Elle tente un piqué vers l'un des dragons pour qu'il reçoive les flammes de ses camarades, mais les flammes des autres dragons lui coupent la route et elle est bientôt obligée de remonter en chandelle pour éviter d'autres assauts brûlants. Les dragons la suivent de toute la puissance de leurs ailes, mais elle parvient tout de même à les contourner suffisamment pour pouvoir retomber en piqué dans le dos de l'un d'entre eux.

Hélas, celui-ci anticipe son mouvement et elle évite de justesse un coup de queue et elle est obligée de continuer sa chute en piqué, suivie de près par les dragons. Elle aperçoit soudain qu'elle est en train de foncer sur le champ de protection des mages noirs. Elle calcule rapidement la hauteur à laquelle est leur champ et dévie sa trajectoire au dernier moment pour remonter à nouveau en chandelle. Les dragons qui la suivaient de près s'écrasent tous sur la protection des mages noirs et restent étourdis quelques instants.

Elle en profite pour voler à tire d'aile sous la protection des enchanteurs où elle reprend forme humaine et s'effondre, épuisée. Aussitôt, Helga accourre à elle pour la soigner. Les duellistes encore en état de combattre s'unissent quant à eux pour tuer deux dragons avec les sorts les plus puissants qu'ils connaissent. Les dragons, fous de rages et de frustration déversent toue leur puissance sur la protection des enchanteurs, obligeant les quelques loups-garous qui tentaient d'attaquer à s'enfuir.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des combats, les hommes ont la possibilité de souffler un peu. Godric et Salazar courent voir Helga et Rowena qui se réveille peu à peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci parvient à boire une potion qui la remet d'aplomb.

-Est-ce que tu as vu Alastor ? demande Godric à Helga.

-Non, ni aucun des quatre qui ont chevauché les hippogriffes tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé, il est sûrement mort.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort, il est beaucoup trop fort ! Les trolls, les vampires et les loups-garous ne font pas le poids contre lui ! Il ne peut pas être mort comme ça !

-Je suis désolée, c'est la seule explication, il a peut-être réussi à s'en sortir au dernier moment, mais j'en doute.

-Alastor… Sa voix se brise et des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux et, lentement, coulent le long de ses joues. Godric s'effondre à genoux et pleure de se sentir seul. Il à l'horrible impression qu'il est désormais absolument seul, abandonné dans un monde hostile où plus personne ne peut l'aider. Après un long silence gêné, Salazar s'approche de lui, lui tend la main et dit :

-Nous le vengerons, il est mort en héros !

-Oui, il est mort en héros, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Les centaures de Brocéliande le lui avaient dit.

Après à nouveau un long silence gêné, une clameur retentit, les tirant de leurs pensées : « Les gens du château nous attaquent ! » En effet, on pouvait voir deux énormes boules noires de magie qui se dirigent vers les deux champs de protection. Celui des mages noirs est le premier atteint. Un hurlement horrible de mort retentit. Puis une ombre monte du centre de leur camp et monte au ciel.

Aussitôt, les loups-garous attaquent les mages noirs. Une ombre circulaire qui part des mages noirs entoure leur camp et, lorsque les assaillants ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur camp, ils deviennent comme fous et s'entretuent. Trois mages courent alors en direction des cadavres des trois dragons tués. Ils restent longtemps sur les cadavres puis retournent vers leur camp. Pendant ce temps, les loups-garous reprennent petit à petit leurs esprits et relancent l'assaut contre les mages noirs. Ces derniers résistent tant bien que mal, décimés par les loups-garous en surnombres.

A ce moment précis, la seconde boule noire de magie atteint la protection des enchanteurs qui vole en éclat. Heureusement, les duellistes, qui ont prévu ce qui allait se passer, lancent à nouveau leur sort de protection qui les protège des flammes des dragons. Helga offre à boire sa potion à tous les duellistes qui maintiennent le champ de protection pour qu'ils tiennent bon.

Rowena, elle, se relève et va voir ce que font les enchanteurs au milieu du camp. Elle voit un cercle formé par douze enchanteurs et un très vieux druide autour d'un trône sur lequel est une pierre transparente brisée. Ceux-ci récitent en chœur une incantation autour de ce qui semble finalement être un autel. Après cette incantation, le druide ramasse la pierre et la range dans son sac. Il sort alors une autre pierre incolore qu'il pose sur l'autel et il se replace parmi le cercle.

Finalement, les treize récitent une autre incantation qui est répétée par tous les druides et les enchanteurs présents. Petit à petit, la pierre se met à briller, puis à illuminer la foule qui l'entoure, puis elle grandit de plus en plus et traverse les sorciers et les sorcières présents. Rowena sent à ce moment-là une douce chaleur la traverser qui lui redonnent de l'espoir et de l'énergie.

Petit à petit, le champ de protection se reforme, mais les enchanteurs et les druides achèvent leur incantation longtemps après qu'il se soit reformé. Rowena entend alors un druide dire qu'ils n'ont plus de pierre de forces nécessaire à la création d'un champ de protection. Frustrés de voir que leurs assauts ne servent à rien, les dragons se tournent vers les mages noirs qui n'ont désormais plus de protection.

Ils se lancent en direction du plus gros groupe de mages noirs qui sont attaqués par des loups-garous supérieurs en nombres. Mais sur leur chemin se dresse soudain trois dragons morts qui les attaquent de leurs flammes. Déconcertés, ils répondent en crachant leur colère d'être attaqué par les leurs, mais les morts ne craindraient pas toutes les flammes de l'enfer et ils répliquent de la même manière.

Pendant ce temps, Godric, agacé par les loups-garous, les attaque. Il les massacre comme lui seul sait et peut le faire. Cependant, il ne voit pas le dragon qui parvient à se dégager des trois possédés. Celui-ci survole le champ de bataille et, voyant cet humain qui ose décimer ainsi les troupes lycanthropes, il décide de le griller en même temps que lesdits lycanthropes. Il crache ses flammes et Godric sent leur chaleur et comprend qu'il va rejoindre son ami.

« Accio ! »

Il sent comme une main qui le tire dans le dos et qui le ramène à l'abri sous la protection des enchanteurs, auprès de Salazar qui tient sa baguette en souriant.

-Eh bien, Godric, tu voulais déjà nous quitter ? Nous avons encore besoin de toi, tu sais ? Heureusement que j'étais là. En tout cas, les loups-garous ont apprécié l'attaque du dragon.

Godric regarde l'endroit où il se tenait et, en effet, il y a à sa place un grand disque de chair carbonisée, d'où s'échappent les quelques rares loups-garous qui ont survécu à l'attaque du dragon. Pendant ce temps, des mages noirs traversent un parcours du combattant pour atteindre la protection des enchanteurs. Ils partent en courant de leur champ de protection, évitent les flammes des dragons, combattent les loups-garous qui les prennent en chasse et courent le plus vite possible jusqu'à la protection, poursuivis par une dizaine de loups-garous en moyenne. Ce n'est que dans les derniers mètres que les duellistes sont suffisamment près pour lancer des sorts aux loups-garous qui poursuivent les mages noirs.

Tous ceux qui n'atteignent pas la protection à temps servent de casse-croûte aux loups-garous. Finalement, les trois dragons morts finissent grillés par leurs anciens congénères et les derniers survivants qui n'ont pas eu le temps de s'abriter avec les autres sorciers sont massacrés. Un druide voit alors du château de Poudlard une nouvelle boule noire apparaître et se diriger lentement vers leur protection.

Les sorciers la regardent tous, perdant leur dernier espoir de survivre. Les croyants prient Dieu de faire quelque chose, mais il semble que rien ne pourra jamais arrêter la boule noire. Les hommes la fixent tous en retenant leur souffle, même les dragons et les loups-garous s'arrêtent pour regarder ce sort qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à s'approcher lentement de sa cible. Certains sorciers tentent désespérément de lancer des sorts et des contre sorts sur la boule pour la détruire…mais rien ne l'arrête. Salazar réfléchit longuement au moyen de détruire la boule puis il sort sa baguette et la pointe non pas sur la boule mais sur un cadavre de loup-garou.

Il lance le sort « wingardium leviosa » et le corps inerte se soulève et va à la rencontre de la boule noire, guidé par le jeune sorcier. Hélas, le corps est seulement désintégré par la boule qui avance inexorablement. Après un long moment, elle atteint le champ de protection qui vole en éclat comme précédemment. Aussitôt, les dragons attaquent, bloqués par la protection des duellistes.

La situation aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que les duellistes n'aient plus de forces mais au lieu de ça, ils s'arrêtent et se posent, laissant les loups-garous attaquer en meutes. Les duellistes, les enchanteurs et les mages noirs développent des trésors de magie de toutes sortes pour tuer les créatures infernales, mais celles-ci percent leurs défenses et font couler le sang des hommes comme jamais encore il n'avait coulé.

Alors que tout espoir est perdu, un très vieux druide qui repousse les loups-garous avec des sorts connus de lui seul pousse un hurlement de triomphe et de joie. Le temps semble soudain s'arrêter quelques secondes, les crocs cessent de claquer et les sorts de voler à travers le champ de bataille et tout le monde regardent le vieillard qui montre l'est.

Les loups-garous comprennent et s'enfuient tant qu'il est encore temps. Les dragons comprenant ce qu'il se passe crachent leurs dernières forces sur les sorciers qui résistent en un dernier champ de protection qui résiste une dernière fois, achevant les dernières réserves qui restent aux sorciers, massacrant encore des centaines de sorciers qui se sont éparpillés loin de la protection et des derniers loups-garous qui tentaient désespérément de s'enfuir.

Alors les premiers rayons du soleil transpercent la nuit, et un soleil rouge se lève.


	10. Chapter 9

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. Mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'.

-Note : - comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

Résumé : c'est la guerre de Poudlard.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages:

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Salazar Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie. Elle est désormais animagus.

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage.

**Chapitre 9 : la guerre de Poudlard**

-Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit. Grispoil ouvre les yeux et regarde le soleil se lever d'un regard terne.

-Oui, répond-il, Mars brillait beaucoup la nuit dernière. Le vieux centaure courbe l'échine et semble soudain plus vieux de dix ans.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande Herrance.

-Elle est sûrement morte. Ce n'est qu'une humaine mais je l'ai connue alors qu'elle était encore une poulaine innocente. Nous aurions dû lui offrir l'hospitalité pour cette nuit. Elle est morte à cause de moi.

-Il y a encore un espoir, Grispoil, les flammes m'ont montrée qu'il reste un espoir pour eux.

-Quel espoir ? Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi : ils ont été massacré, et si les hommes ne sont pas tous morts, ils seront achevés par les gens du château.

-Ne peut-on pas intervenir ? Demande Herrance, aucun signe n'a jamais indiqué le contraire.

-Mais aucun signe ne nous appelle à combattre, et nous n'avons nous-même pas été attaqués directement. Pourquoi nous battrions-nous ?

-Pour défendre la forêt ? Pour défendre cette jeune humaine qui semble tellement compter à tes yeux ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les hommes mourir comme ça !

-Hélas, si.

Le bavardage des deux centaures réveille Jolipha, un jeune centaure. Elle les écoute en regardant le ciel et le soleil rouge se lever. Elle regarde ce soleil rouge se lever en songeant aux souffrances des humains. Tout à coup, elle s'écrie : « Regardez ! »

000

Les hommes encore debout regardent le soleil se lever, n'osant croire que cette lumière est leur salut. Jamais ils n'ont été aussi heureux de voir s'accomplir ce phénomène qui sépare la nuit du jour. Les humains, pauvres créatures, pleurent leur joie et leur soulagement. Les dragons, eux, semblent éblouis par la lumière du soleil, ils ferment les yeux, se posent, se couchent et s'endorment. Alors les hommes baissent leurs armes, épuisés. Ils regardent autour d'eux leur camp en ruine, les cadavres brûlants, les blessés agonisants, les survivants pleurant…

Parmi toute cette misère, des hommes et des femmes tentent comme ils peuvent de soigner les blessés qui ont des chances de survivre, d'autres essaient de remonter des tentes sans trop y croire, d'autres enfin, la plupart, restent debout sans rien faire, trop choqué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Quelques fous déchargent leur haine et leur désespoir sur les corps des dragons qui se font transpercer sans réagir.

Alors Salazar regarde le château de Poudlard, cause de tous ces massacres, les dragons endormis ou morts, détruits par la magie qui les habitait tantôt. Il s'avance à travers les morts vers le château, comme un zombie. Godric, Rowena et Helga, qui s'occupent des blessés, le voient s'avancer comme un zombie vers le château, la baguette pendant le long de son bras.

-Où vas-tu ? Demande Godric.

-Faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venus.

-Tu veux essayer de tuer Thanatos, c'est ça ? Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, il est beaucoup trop puissant pour nous.

-Si je ne le tues pas, qui le fera ? Si on ne le tue pas maintenant, il va invoquer d'autres créatures et plus personne ne pourra le vaincre.

-On va avoir besoin de tout le monde. On doit demander de l'aide aux sorciers puissants encore en vie.

-Vous avez raison, allons-y !

Le jeune sorcier se redresse et se dirige vers la première tente qui s'est relevée, celle des enchanteurs. Il entre dans la tente et y trouve un vieux druide qui met en place quelques meubles à avec quelques sorts courants.

-Excusez-moi, demande Salazar, pourriez-vous me dire où sont les enchanteurs, monsieur ?

-Un vieux druide ne vous conviendrait pas ? Les enchanteurs travaillent à la reconstruction du camp, au nettoyage et aux soins des blessés. Vous devriez faire de même, jeunes gens.

-Monsieur, si nous n'attaquons pas maintenant les gens du château, ils vont invoquer de nouvelles créatures et nous ne pourrons alors plus les vaincre.

-L'heure n'est pas au combat, jeunes gens, elle est à la réparation du camp. Plus personne n'a envie de se battre.

-Mais monsieur, si on n'attaque pas maintenant, après il sera trop tard. Ce n'est pas une question d'envie ou pas de se battre, c'est que nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Regardez dehors et dites-moi si vous voyez quelqu'un sourire. Nous avons toujours le choix, et celui que vous devriez faire est de m'écouter. Allez aider au rangement et au nettoyage, maintenant !

Les quatre amis sortent de la tente, déçus. Si seulement on les avait écoutés. Il s'était passé la même chose la veille et le résultat a été terrible. Godric voit une charrette géante passer, chargée de cadavres, dirigée par la baguette d'une sorcière d'âge moyen aux chaveux noirs. Godric et Salazar envoient de nombreux corps dans la charrette avec quelques sorts d'usages courants. Rowena regarde ce qu'il se passe, se sentant particulièrement inutile et Helga regarde en songeant tous les hommes qui reconstruisent leur camp sans réaliser que cela va peut-être leur coûter la vie.

Elle regarde la forêt et voit les sombrals approcher des cadavres et les dévorer. Ceux qui les voient s'enfuient en courant sans penser à utiliser leurs baguettes. Elle sourit en pensant que c'est la façon qu'a la forêt de les aider à nettoyer le camp de tous ces cadavres. Elle voit les oiseaux s'envoler de la forêt. Quels étaient les volatiles ? Si elle les avait identifiés, peut-être aurait-elle pu faire un présage.

Elle voit un sombral s'approcher d'elle et manger un cadavre près d'elle. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir Godric s'approcher et caresser l'animal. Le sombral, d'abord surpris, le regarde avec méfiance, puis il se baisse pour continuer son repas macabre. Au fond, Godric est un homme sage et très doux. Elle voit Rowena se diriger vers la conductrice de la charrette et essayer de le convaincre de la menace imminente et de la nécessité de combattre à nouveau. La femme secoue la tête et Helga voit à quel point il est inutile d'essayer de les convaincre.

Au grand désespoir de tous, des centaines de créatures semblables à des chiens sortent du château en courant et courent vers les survivants harassés. Ceux-ci se réunissent au centre de l'ancien camp des enchanteurs où ils étaient en sécurité la nuit. Mais là, les créatures sont supérieures en nombre et ils n'ont plus envie de combattre. Pourquoi lutter ? De toute façon, ces créatures l'emporteront tôt ou tard.

Les sombrals, apeurés par l'arrivée des créatures, s'envolent vers la forêt, laissant les humains mourir seuls. De la forêt surgit à ce moment précis des centaines de centaures armés d'arcs et de flèches. Ils tuent les créatures du château en quelques minutes. Le courage revient alors au galop dans le cœur des hommes et ceux-ci relèvent la tête et sortent leurs baguettes. Helga court vers Grispoil qui mène l'assaut. Celui-ci la repousse à son approche et lui demande où est leur chef. Le centaure semble différent de celui qu'elle connaît, il semble plus puissant, plus dangereux, moins sympathique et plus dur mais aussi plus charismatique. Elle sent qu'elle peut le suivre aussi loin qu'il lui demandera.

Le vieux druide qui leur avait conseillé de ne pas combattre traverse la foule et s'approche du centaure. Lui aussi semble différent : il semble moins vieux, plus fort et plus sûr. Il fixe le centaure droit dans les yeux, s'incline puis :

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide et nous vous en sommes tous très reconnaissants. Je suis le dernier chef sorcier encore en vie. Nous sommes prêts à combattre à vos côtés. Je propose que vous couvriez avec vos flèches notre approche et que…

-Merci humain, mais nous combattrons à notre manière, les humains n'ont aucun conseil à nous donner.

-Bien. Faites comme bon vous semble, nous sommes prêts à lancer l'assaut. Le vieux druide se tourne alors vers les survivants muets d'étonnement et leur dit :

« Sorcières, sorciers, il est temps pour nous de combattre. Le château est affaibli, nous allons vaincre ses habitants et venger nos morts. Venez avec moi, notre heure de gloire aux côtés des centaures a sonnée. »

A ces mots, tous les sorciers et les sorcières présents sortent leurs baguettes et se redresse. Helga regarde Godric et Salazar et est surprise par leur sourire énigmatique. Rowena, elle, reste pâle et raide comme un piquet. Ensemble, les hommes et les centaures commencent leur marche vers le château. Seule, Rowena reste en retrait, seule dans le camp. Elle regarde ses amis partir au combat, Godric avec son épée, Salazar avec son serpent, Helga avec ses potions au côté du vieux centaure qu'elle appelle Grispoil.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas envie de se battre ? Elle repense à la semaine qui vient de se passer. Sa maîtresse est morte, elle est parvenue à maîtriser son totem et est désormais une métamorphomage accomplie, et enfin toutes ces personnes qui ne représentaient rien pour elle et dont pourtant la mort l'affecte au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle relève la tête et voit des sorciers lancer des sorts depuis une fenêtre en haut et les sorciers riposter tout en courant se mettre à couvert contre le château.

Rowena se métamorphose et s'envole vers la fenêtre sans être vue par qui ou quoi que ce soit. Elle entre par la fenêtre, regarde le sorcier quitter la pièce et se pose dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce. Elle reprend rapidement forme humaine. Elle observe calmement la pièce dans laquelle elle est. Il s'agit d'une petite salle rectangulaire vide avec une seule porte et une seule fenêtre ; c'est le genre de petite salle qui sert de prison dans certains châteaux. Rowena entrouvre la porte et voit des escaliers qui descendent en colimaçon. Elle reprend sa forme d'oiseau et descend en planant sur un courant d'air.

Elle voit deux sorciers armés qui prennent sept cages qui contiennent de petites créatures rouge vifs en forme de boules. Les sorciers transportent les cages prudemment avec des sorts de lévitation. La jeune femme se cache dans l'ombre et reprend forme humaine. Une fois à nouveau en possession de ses pouvoirs, elle pointe sa baguette sur les cages et prononce distinctement « alohomora ». A ce moment, les cages s'ouvrent et les créatures sortent de leurs cages.

Les hommes baissent leurs baguettes et s'échappent en courant. Mais les créatures rouges s'envolent et s'agrippent à leurs cous. Elles les mordent puis semblent disparaître à l'intérieur des deux sorciers. Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtent et ramassent les autres créatures rouges. Rowena, qui a repris sa forme animale réalise alors que les deux sorciers ont maintenant des yeux rouges. Ils descendent les escaliers avec le sac contenant les créatures rouges.

0

Pendant ce temps, Les autres sorciers et les centaures pulvérisent les portes à coups de sabots et de sorts, celles-ci ne s'ouvrant pas avec le sort « alohomora ». Une fois détruites, rien ne pouvait empêcher l'étrange alliance de pénétrer le château. Mais en entrant, ils voient des sortes de gobelins malformés qui les attaquent au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénètrent le château. Encore une fois, les flèches des centaures, les sorts des sorciers et l'épée de Godric font des ravages.

Les assaillants sont alors déconcertés. En effet, ils sont à un carrefour entre trois couloirs.

-Où va-t-on ? Demande Salazar.

-Séparons-nous, propose un centaure. Essayons de répartir équitablement nos forces.

-D'accord, je pars à droite, annonce le vieux druide.

Salazar et plusieurs centaures choisissent de suivre le vieux druide, Helga suit ses amis centaures avec quelques sorciers et ils prennent le chemin en face, et Godric part avec les derniers duellistes, quelques centaures dont Herrance et d'autres sorciers courageux à gauche.

Le groupe de Salazar suit un vaste couloir avec de nombreuses portes de chaque côté. Chaque fois qu'ils passent devant une porte, ils vérifient que personne n'est caché dans la salle derrière, mais toutes les salles semblent vides et abandonnées. Au bout du couloir, il y a une majestueuse porte à double battant ornée de symboles multiples. Salazar tend la main pour pousser la porte lorsque le vieux druide l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

-Attention jeune homme, la porte est protégée par un sort, regardez cette rune. Si vous poussiez la porte, vous seriez noyés dans un torrent de lave. Il faut désamorcer cette rune avant de pousser la porte.

Le vieil homme prononce une formule magique et pousse la porte. Le groupe débouche alors dans une immense salle dans laquelle sont entreposés des centaines de créatures à moitié conçues, certaines mortes, d'autres mourantes, la plupart incapable de combattre. Néanmoins, toutes ou presque se sont levées et ont attaquées les sorciers et les centaures. Ces derniers ont réagi à la vitesse de l'éclair et ont décochées immédiatement leurs flèches.

Les humains, le premier moment de stupeur passé, lancent de nombreux sorts, mais les créatures sont trop nombreuses. Salazar pense à lancer un sort qui transforme toue la salle en patinoire, empêchant ainsi les créatures d'attaquer. Néanmoins, certaines parviennent à marcher sur la glace sans difficultés et elles submergent très vite les sorciers. Le vieux druide agite alors sa baguette, un grand vent se lève et traverse les créatures en les faisant exploser en une bouillie de chair palpitante.

Salazar regarde le vieil homme, ébahis. Mais aussitôt, une horrible puanteur de cadavres putréfiés assaille le groupe. Ecoeuré, le vieillard ferme la porte.

-Bon, je pense qu'on a vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, déclare le druide.

-Monsieur, j'ai vu que la salle avait beaucoup de portes, elle semble mener à bien des endroits différents.

-Ah oui ? Et tu veux traverser la salle ? Vas-y tout seul, la puanteur est trop suffocante.

-Il suffit d'utiliser un sortilège de têtenbulle.

-De quoi ?

-Regardez ! _Têtenbulle !_ Vous voyez, ce n'est pas difficile et c'est très pratique. Avec ce sort, on peut même respirer sous l'eau. Vous ne le connaissiez pas ?

-Non, mais il est en effet très intéressant.

Il fait le même geste et prononce la même incantation que Salazar et une bulle apparaît autour de sa tête. Formidable, je ne sens plus rien. Tous les sorciers utilisent le même sort et en font profiter aux centaures. Ils peuvent donc ouvrir la porte et traverse la pièce sans respirer l'air de la pièce. Ils se dirigent vers une autre porte qui possède le sort de protection le plus puissant.

-Logiquement explique le druide, c'est par là que se sont cachés les maîtres du château. Il désamorce non sans difficulté le sort et ouvre la porte.

Derrière la porte, un couloir large et court mène sur un immense escalier. Salazar croît alors rêver. Les escaliers bougent de leur propre volonté.

-Restons groupés, s'écrie le druide. Montons les escaliers tous ensemble !

Le druide, Salazar et la moitié du groupe monte l'escalier lorsqu'il se met à bouger et le groupe est séparé en deux. Salazar voit les autres sorciers essayer de quitter les escaliers mobiles le plus près possible d'eux. Ils ouvrent une porte et avancent.

Le druide se tourne alors vers la porte qui leur fait face et la pousse. Derrière, il y a un couloir plus étroit qui ne permet de passer qu'à deux de front. Tout au bout du couloir, on peut voir une porte de taille normale. Un centaure se met alors à trembler de tous ses membres :

-La porte est noire, la mort rode par ici. Faites attention, humains !

Sur ce, le centaure tire une flèche de son carquois et la pose sur la corde de son arc. Ainsi rassuré, Salazar pousse la porte en serrant sa baguette contre lui. Derrière la porte, deux sorciers se retournent surpris et lancent rapidement des sorts. Salazar les évite en plongeant sur le côté et un sorcier et un centaure reçoivent les sorts de plein fouet. Le druide réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et une sorte d'oiseau jaillit de sa baguette. Celui-ci intercepte les sorts lancés. Deux flèches de centaures traversent alors l'air en sifflant et se plantent dans le corps des deux sorciers à l'intérieur de la salle et ils s'effondrent.

Salazar se relève en tremblant légèrement. Il regarde à l'intérieur et voit que les deux hommes gardaient au milieu de la salle rectangulaire une sorte de trou immense qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs obscures. Les sorciers regardent le trou et essaient d'en éclairer le fond à l'aide de sorts combinés, mais le trou semble faire un coude au bout d'un moment pour continuer plus loin.

-Il s'agit sûrement d'un piège, annonce le druide, allons-y !

-Mais vous avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Pourquoi nous y jeter ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le druide pointe sa baguette et un oiseau blanc et lumineux en sort. Le druide saute alors dans le trou, précédé par l'oiseau blanc. Le reste du groupe se regarde, indécis. Un centaure saute alors à la suite du druide, puis un autre, puis, un par un, chaque membre du groupe. Salazar descend parmi les derniers. Il saute et glisse comme sur un toboggan, dans le noir. Au bout de quelques instants, il entend comme une petite voix sifflante : « _les tuueeer ! Le sang doit couler ! J'ai faim !_ ». Inquiet, Salazar sent Persifflard quitter sa poche et essayer de remonter.

Il sert sa baguette et murmure : _lumos !_ Aussitôt, de la lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Il tombe dans une immense salle probablement souterraine. On dirait une grotte. Mais la grotte est peuplée de nombreuses statues de pierres. Il entend à nouveau la voix sifflante et regarde autour de lui d'où elle peut bien venir. Il aperçoit alors la première statue qui ressemble énormément au vieux druide.

Et par terre, de la poussière, comme si l'oiseau blanc n'est plus. Une ombre gigantesque apparaît derrière la poussière. La voix de serpent siffle alors : « regarde-moi, petit humain ! » Salazar a aussitôt le réflexe de baisser la tête et de ne pas regarder le serpent géant.

En effet, Salazar voit bien que l'ombre qu'il voit n'est pas humaine et qu'il est le seul à entendre et comprendre cette voix sifflante. Il sait bien qu'il est fourchelang. Il se met alors à siffler à son tour au serpent :

-Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ? Je ne te veux aucun mal !

-Comment fais-tu pour me comprendre ? Le serpent semble surpris, voire inquiet.

-Je suis ton maître, lui dit alors courageusement le sorcier, tu dois m'obéir et tu seras heureux !

-Pourquoi suis-je né ? Je n'ai rien demandé ! J'ai juste envie de tuer ! J'ai entendu une voix qui m'a dit ça quand je suis né !

-Il ne faut pas écouter une autre voix que la mienne, insiste Salazar avec de plus en plus d'assurance, tu ne dois plus tuer sans que je te l'ordonne ! Désormais, tu m'obéiras !

-Bien maître, mais j'ai faim ! Je veux manger mais les créatures que je regarde se transforment en pierre et sont immangeables.

-Je t'apporterai de la nourriture ! Mais je t'interdis de tuer un sorcier ou un centaure sans mon autorisation.

-J'obéirai, maître.

-Bien, comment peut-on sortir d'ici ?

-Je l'ignore, maître. Lorsqu'on m'apporte à manger, on me lance la nourriture par le trou depuis lequel vous êtes arrivés.

Salazar remercie la créature sans la regarder et essaie de remonter par où il est tombé. Mais la pente est trop raide. Il essaie de lancer un sort d'araignée : « Arachnum ! ». Aussitôt, ses doigts peuvent agripper la paroi lisse et il grimpe. Ses mains étant prises, il ne peut pas utiliser de sorts avec sa baguette et avance à l'aveuglette. Le jeune sorcier commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter lorsqu'il sent que la paroi qu'il suit est presque à l'horizontale puis qu'il la sent redescendre.

Il se relève prudemment, attrape sa baguette et murmure « lumos ». Il réalise alors qu'il est dans un très long boyau qui descend légèrement puis qui remonte en pente très douce et bifurque vers la droite.

000

Godric, les duellistes et quelques centaures dont Herrance avancent dans un long couloir large richement décoré de statues et d'armures de chevaliers. Herrance semble très inquiète et sent un danger qui la menace, mais elle n'ose pas en parler aux humains, eux qui n'écoutent pas les centaures. Elle regrette de les avoir suivis. Godric remarque sa nervosité et lui demande ce qui ne va pas :

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous regarde ! La mort nous observe !

-Ne dramatise pas, intervient un duelliste, ce n'est qu'une impression. Moi aussi, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, mais c'est inutile de faire peur à tout le monde.

-Helga m'a dit de ne jamais négliger ce que disent les centaures, lui répond Godric, restons sur nos gardes.

-Si tu veux, libre à toi de paniquer pour des bêtises.

-Tu insinues que ce que je dis sont des bêtises ? S'énerve Herrance, eh bien tu verras !

Aussitôt, comme pour confirmer ce que dit le centaure, une statue se met à bouger et à leur couper la route. Tout le monde se retourne et voit d'autres statues leur couper toute possibilité de fuite. Les armures se mettent à dégainer leurs armes et à attaquer. Les duellistes ont tous le réflexe de se protéger d'un sort et les centaures décochent leurs flèches. Mais les duellistes, épuisés par la longue nuit passée ne parviennent pas à maintenir leur « _protego_ » longtemps et seuls les coups de sabots des centaures repoussent les armures.

Il apparaît très vite que les statues se chargent de les bloquer dans le couloir et les armures ensorcelées de les attaquer. Godric lance un _stupefix _sur l'armure la plus proche mais celle-ci semble immunisée. Un autre sorcier lui lance un _pyri _et reçoit un coup d'épée chauffée au rouge en travers du crâne, le cuisant en même temps. Devant cet échec cuisant, Godric tente de lancer un sort de glace. L'armure se fissure sous le choc thermique et s'immobilise quelques secondes avant d'avancer à nouveau.

L'armure étant trop proche au goût de Godric, celui-ci lance un sort de désarmement. Aussitôt, l'armure s'envole de plusieurs mètres, son arme étant encore plus loin derrière. Celle-ci, fragilisée, explose en tombant. Les autres sorciers, voyant l'efficacité du sort, le lancent tous. Les armures volent à travers la pièce et entrent parfois même en collision avec des statues.

Les armures se relèvent et repartent à l'assaut. Les sorciers tentent de leur lancer de nombreux sorts, mais il semble que seul _expelliarmus_ fonctionne, leur offrant un répit mais pas de victoire. Un sorcier transforme le sol en une patinoire avec un sort de glaciation, ce qui ralentit considérablement les armures ensorcelées. Godric entend alors Herrance l'appeler :

-Il faut sortir d'ici !

-Je veux bien, mais les statues nous bloquent le chemin, s'énerve le sorcier.

-Vous ne pouvez pas casser un mur ?

Godric s'arrête tout à coup et regarde le centaure, abasourdis. Evidemment, c'est la solution ! Il pointe le mur de sa baguette et la détruit avec un sort. De là, les centaures et les sorciers s'échappent, poursuivis par les armures et les statues. « Séparons-nous ! Hurle Godric, on va essayer de se débarrasser de ces armures. » Il part avec Herrance dans un couloir, poursuivit par deus armures. Il lance un sort de glace par terre et les armures s'effondrent. Il détruit alors le sol autour de celles-ci et elles tombent à l'étage inférieur.

Un cri horrible retentit. Il court avec Herrance au secours du malheureux. Il voit deux centaures se faire massacrer par une statue. Godric lance un sort de réduction aux pieds de celle-ci. Comme avant, le sol s'effondre et la statue tombe, emportant avec elle un des centaures. Le second le remercie faiblement et leur annonce qu'il va essayer de ressortir.

Autour d'eux, des sorciers et des centaures essaient de fuir les armures et les statues qui affluent depuis la brèche formée par les sorciers. Les cris de souffrance et d'os broyés ne cessent de retentir. Seuls quelques sorciers parviennent à combiner des sorts pour détruire leurs ennemis et des centaures parviennent à repousser des armures avant de s'enfuir, paniqués. Godric et Herrance tentent d'aider ceux qui peuvent encore l'être et parviennent à mettre au point une méthode pour se débarrasser des statues et armures. Godric fait un trou dans le sol et Herrance pousse leurs ennemis dedans à coup de sabots.

Au milieu de cette pagaille, Godric identifie une statue plus grande que les autres, représentant un homme barbu richement habillé avec une cape en marbre et tenant une épée en granit. Cette statue regarde Godric et s'avance sans s'intéresser aux autres. Godric lance un sort de réduction à ses pieds mais la statue saute au-dessus du piège tendu par Godric avant même que Herrance ne la pousse. Elle lève son épée lentement et l'abat sur le jeune sorcier.

Godric évite le coup de justesse et tire sa propre épée du fourreau. Les armes s'entrechoquent mais il apparaît bien vite que le sorcier n'a aucune chance. Il touche régulièrement la statue mais ses coups ne lui font rien. En revanche, il pare ensuite les coups de la statue en grimaçant de douleur à chaque choc. Des étincelles jaillissent de la lame à chaque coup.

Un centaure essaie de pousser la statue d'un coup de sabot, mais celle-ci anticipe et explose le crâne de la créature d'un coup d'épée. Godric profite de ce court répit pour lancer un _expelliarmus_ à la statue. Celle-ci recule sous le choc et lâche son épée. Godric la repousse d'un sort avant que la statue ne la récupère, mais elle est vite récupérée par une autre statue qui va la rendre à son propriétaire, sous le regard désespéré du jeune sorcier. Pendant ce temps, les autres survivants s'enfuient en courant ou en galopant, selon ses capacités.

Godric pense à faire de même, mais les statues bloquent toutes les issues. La grande statue le rejoint et le duel reprend alors que les statues et les armures encore debout semblent redevenir normales. Mais Godric sait très bien ce qu'il se passera si il parvient à vaincre la statue. Pour la première fois, il sent qu'il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, qu'il est pris au piège.

Les bras du sorcier lui font de plus en plus mal à chaque coup, mais il voit que l'épée de la statue se fissure. Il évite de justesse une attaque en plongeant sur le côté. Il se relève tant bien que mal et pare à nouveau un coup lancé avec une force inhumaine contre lui. Il parvient à chaque fois à résister aux chocs en encaissant les coups avec un angle le plus ouvert possible.

Mais cette fois, malgré sa méthode, il est projeté contre une statue. Le choc est terrible et il sent sa dernière heure arriver. La grande statue lance son épée dans sa direction et Godric parvient à l'éviter une nouvelle fois de justesse. L'épée pulvérise la statue contre laquelle Godric s'était précédemment écrasé. Il se relève douloureusement tandis que la statue ramasse son épée.

Godric voit alors l'un des trous dans lequel il a poussé des statues avec Herrance. Il court dans cette direction, évite l'épée une nouvelle fois lancée dans sa direction avec une roulade et saute dans le trou. Une fois en bas, il court en boitant tout droit, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit à peu près calme. Une fois arrivé, il s'adosse à un mur et regarde ses blessures. Il remarque qu'il saigne de partout mais il semble qu'il n'ait rien de cassé. Godric s'assoit an tailleur en grimaçant de douleur, ferme les yeux et se repose un petit peu, l'oreille aux aguets.

000

De tout temps, les centaures ont étudiés les signes qui annonçaient les grands évènements. Un centaure particulièrement connu nommé doux nuage a prédit une grande guerre qui menacerait la survie même de l'espèce et qui provoquerait des milliers de morts. Les centaures ont étudiés avec soins ses prédictions et celle-ci a longtemps été très discutée. En effet, les centaures sont une espèce guerrière très puissante et très intelligente, et ils ne craignent pas la guerre.

Néanmoins, certains voient de plus en plus de signes de morts et certains craignent que la prophétie soit en train de se réaliser. De même, beaucoup d'humains n'espèrent plus rentrer chez eux et attendent la mort avec résignation. Et en effet, il semble que la mort vient à leur rencontre.

C'est pourquoi ils se méfient tous en voyant ces curieuses petites créatures rouges recouvertes de poils approcher au détour d'un couloir étroit. Grispoil, le centaure le plus expérimenté du groupe, s'en approche avec circonspection, accompagné d'Helga Pouffsouffle, la seule humaine en qui il ait confiance.

L'une des créatures saute au cou du centaure et une autre au cou d'Helga, mais un aigle surgit de nulle part fauche la créature dans ces serres et la transperce de ses griffes avant de la relâcher, morte, au pied d'Helga et du centaure. Ce dernier, fou de rage, décoche ses flèches en direction de l'oiseau. Les autres centaures, le croyant agressé par l'aigle décochent aussi leurs flèches sur celui-ci qui est obligé de fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une flèche dans le corps.

Blessé, il s'effondre dans un recoin d'ombre. Le vieux centaure galope en direction de l'oiseau pour l'achever, mais celui-ci se transforme en une jeune femme brune au visage altier : Rowena. Le centaure essaie d'attaquer la jeune femme, mais celle-ci se protège avec un _protego_. Le centaure s'acharne sur la protection et deux sorciers apparaissent en compagnie de deux autres créatures rouges.

Helga remarque alors que son ami a les yeux rouges et n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle le stupéfixie et se tourne vers les sorciers qui approchent. Rowena cesse son sort et s'approche de son amie tant bien que mal, une flèche plantée dans le ventre, laissant voir une plaie béante. Elle murmure en approchant d'Helga de se méfier des bestioles rouges et de les tuer au plus vite. Les centaures essaient de les atteindre avec leurs flèches, mais les sorciers aux yeux rouges les protègent avec des sorts puissants.

Les sorciers normaux parviennent à briser en s'unissant la protection des deux sorciers aux yeux rouges et les flèches des centaures les achèvent. Mais lorsqu'ils s'approchent des cadavres pour s'assurer de leur mort, les créatures rouges quittent les cadavres et vont parasiter deux autres sorciers. De plus, un centaure passant près du corps de Grispoil voit un éclair rouge sauter sur son corps et il est à son tour possédé. Après de nombreux morts, ils parviennent à tuer une créature rouge. Finalement, ils sont obligés de s'enfuir pour trouver un endroit où se battre qui soit moins étroit, où ils peuvent atteindre leurs cibles de loin et où ils sont moins vulnérables.

Ils courent donc à travers les couloirs, pourchassés par les possédés qui les canardent de sorts et de flèches. Blessée, Rowena doit être portée par un centaure. Elle donne vie à une statue devant laquelle elle passe en un sort de protection. La statue, contre toute attente, tombe alors en morceaux. Elle puise alors dans ses dernières forces l'énergie de transformer un tapis en une multitude de fourmis carnivores, puis elle s'évanouit.

Ce sort s'avère efficace et celles-ci dévorent leurs poursuivants, puis elles les pourchassent à leur tour. Le groupe se retrouve coincé devant une porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir malgré les nombreux _alohomora_ combinés qui lui est lancée. Un sorcier africain crée une barrière de flammes qui repousse les fourmis. Les sorciers essaient ensuite de réveiller Rowena mais rien n'y fait.

Maintenant que la barrière de feu a stoppée les fourmis, les flammes se rapprochent et les sorciers lancent désormais des jets d'eau pour ralentir leur progression. A chaque nouveau sort, la situation, loin de s'améliorer, s'envenime. Les fourmis n'attaquent plus, mais les flammes se rapprochent, et si les sorciers les éteignent, les fourmis attaqueront à nouveau.

A situation désespérée, solution désespérée, des sorciers essaient de traverser les flammes et de traverser le tapis de fourmis, mais on entend très vite des cris déchirants. Pendant ce temps, Helga s'occupe de Rowena et panse sa blessure en médicomage accomplie. La respiration de celle-ci redevient petit à petit normale et elle finit par être à peu près normale. Grâce aux pansements d'Helga et à une potion, les blessures cicatrisent à vue d'œil. Rowena trouve finalement un sommeil presque naturel.

Un sorcier la voyant ainsi veut la réveiller, mais Helga l'en empêche

-Si on ne la réveille pas, on va se faire bouffer par ces satanées fourmis, s'énerve le sorcier.

-Si vous la réveillez, vous allez la tuer, elle est encore très blessée et épuisée par les nombreux sorts qu'elle a utilisée. Essayez plutôt d'ouvrir la porte.

-C'est ce que nous essayons de faire depuis que nous sommes là, mais elle est trop bien protégée.

-Eh bien contournez-là, réplique-t-elle comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le sorcier la regarde d'un air ébahis et choqué, se tourne vers la porte et lance un sort juste à côté. Le mur vole en éclat. Les autres, comprenant son manège, l'aident et bientôt, un large trou s'est formé, mais il ne débouche nulle part. Ils réalisent soudain l'absurdité de leur situation : ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte qui était en réalité fausse et qui ne débouchait nulle part.

Un centaure propose de former un trou dans le sol et de créer une tranchée suffisamment profonde et large pour que le feu soit arrêté. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils creusent à coup de sorts une large tranchée, mais le sol finit par s'effondrer et de nombreux sorciers et centaures tombent en hurlant.

-En tout cas, remarque l'un des centaures survivant, on est sauvé.

-Oui, répond Helga, mais j'espère que les autres se sont mieux débrouillés que nous.

-Ohé ! Il y a encore quelqu'un là-haut ?

-Godric, s'écrie Helga en reconnaissant la voix, ça va ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-Non, mon groupe n'existe plus et ceux du tien qui sont tombés sont blessés pour la plupart. Tu peux descendre ?

-Attends, je t'envoie Rowena.

Elle murmure un sort d'allègement sur son amie, la porte, et la descend à l'aide d'un sort. Le corps flotte vers le bas, comme une plume. Godric la réceptionne et la pose délicatement à côté de lui. Il réceptionne ensuite de la même façon les survivants qui tombent du plafond crevé au-dessus de sa tête.

Avant de sauter la dernière, Helga sent un vent énorme souffler les flammes et les fourmis. Une ombre se forme peu à peu à travers la fumée, alors la jeune femme saute et atterrit en souplesse au milieu des autres survivants et leur dit d'aller ailleurs dans le château pour se cacher un instant.

Les survivants, blessés plus ou moins gravement pour la plupart, se concertent et décident de s'arrêter un instant pour soigner tout le monde. Godric leur explique la présence des statues ensorcelées dans les parages et il leur raconte ce qui est arrivé à son groupe.

000

Salazar avance le long du large boyau sans difficulté mais il sent son ventre gargouiller et la fatigue le gagner. Il décide de continuer un moment puis, épuisé, il s'endort.

Au-dehors, le soleil est encore assez haut dans le ciel. Pourtant, il règne un silence pesant dans la forêt, les arbres et les oiseaux pleurent la mort de leurs derniers espoirs. Seule, la faucheuse se frotte encore les mains.

gaellom


	11. Chapter 10

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. Mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'.

-Note : - comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

Résumé : c'est la guerre de Poudlard.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages:

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Salazar Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie. Elle est désormais animagus.

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage.

**Chapitre 10 : la guerre de Poudlard (suite)**

Alors que dehors un soleil terne se lève sur un jour sans espoir, un jeune sorcier désespéré se réveille seul, perdu dans un château ennemi où il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre la mort. Mais un sorcier de pure lignée ne meurt pas comme un rat. Non, il meurt la baguette à la main, en combattant. Salazar Serpentard se relève donc et reprend sa marche vers son destin.

Il aperçoit au bout d'un moment une lueur sur le mur. Il observe de plus près et voit qu'il s'agit d'une porte. Il lance sans conviction un «_ alohomora_ » et la porte s'ouvre. Il s'avance pour la pousser mais il s'arrête aussitôt car il entend deux voix :

-Tu crois qu'ils sont tous morts ? dit l'un

-Je ne sais pas, répond l'autres, mais dans le doute, soyons prudent. Nous avons vu beaucoup de pétrifiés avec le basilic, d'autres morts ont été trouvés dans le couloir des statues et on en a vu quelques-uns s'enfuir du château. On a massacré un autre groupe près de la salle d'accès du basilic et les bestioles rouges ont tuées plusieurs sorciers et centaures. Il semble enfin que les survivants du groupe qui a vaincu les bestioles rouges se soient faits tuer par des fourmis carnivores qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes invoqué.

-Que sont devenues les fourmis ?

-Jérémy les a tuées avec un de ses sorts dont il a le secret, mais il faut tout de même faire attention, on ne pourra pas invoquer de nouvelles créatures tant que les reliques volées ne fonctionneront pas à nouveau. Seul le graal maudit possède encore des pouvoirs, mais ils sont incontrôlables. Depuis qu'il est ici, avec en plus la source de magie propre du château, il se passe des choses de plus en plus bizarres. Quand on en aura fini, je quitterai le château avec la bénédiction du seigneur Thanatos.

-Tu as raison, je vais sûrement faire la même chose. En attendant, j'ai faim moi. Je vais aller en cuisine. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non merci, je ne tiens pas à me faire attaquer par une tranche de pain.

-Comme tu veux, à tout à l'heure.

-Toi aussi, et fais bien attention à toi.

Les deux hommes quittent la salle et Salazar sort de sa cachette. Il referme l'entrée du tunnel de sorte que celle-ci soit invisible. Il sort par la porte empruntée par celui qui va dans les cuisines. Il le suit discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit l'effraie et le pousse à se cacher dans une armoire. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, et lorsqu'il ressort de sa cachette, il a perdu la piste. Heureusement, une bonne odeur lui fait vite comprendre qu'il n'est pas loin des cuisines.

Il marche alors avec prudence en écoutant le moindre bruit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il aperçoit au bout d'un instant une porte close. Il la pousse doucement en écoutant et en transpirant à grosses gouttes lorsque la porte grince sur ses gonds rouillés. Il voit alors le sorcier aperçut précédemment, seul dans la cuisine, luttant contre un poulet grillé qui essaie de se sauver. Sur ses pattes dorées à point et bien croustillante. Le fumet qui s'en dégage aurait fait tourner la tête à plus d'un, surtout si celui-ci n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Le jeune sorcier pousse la porte d'un coup sec, stupéfixie le sorcier et se jette sans plus attendre sur le poulet grillé qui essaie de se débattre.

Salazar voit alors une image insolite : Un pain qui se coupe en tranche tout seul et des saucisses dégoulinantes de graisses autour du cou de deux petites créatures immondes aux yeux globuleux mortes étranglées. En-dehors de ça, tout est normal : les couverts se lavent tout seul, la cuisine se fait toute seule et le ménage se fait tout seul. D'ailleurs, les deux corps sans vie sont à ce moment ramassés avec un balai et jetés dehors.

Une autre petite créature aux yeux globuleux apparaît, tremblante de peur. Elle aperçoit le sorcier qui serre sa baguette magique, prêt à se battre, mais elle s'incline peureusement devant lui et lui demande ce qu'il veut :

-Je voudrais manger, lui répond le sorcier, se sentant étrangement à nouveau chez lui.

A peine a-t-il prononcé ça qu'une énorme quantité de nourriture lui arrive dessus et pénètre dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe. A ce moment, la créature claque des doigtes, et le charme qui étouffait Salazar s'estompe.

-Merci, leur dit celui-ci, qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes des elfes de maison, monsieur maître. Nous sommes là pour vous servir.

-Bien, je reviendrais, au revoir.

Sur ce, le jeune sorcier quitte les cuisines, rassasié et inquiet à la fois. En effet, il semble que les sorciers ont accumulé une telle concentration de magie dans le château qu'ils ne peuvent plus la contrôler. Il se souvient que l'un de ses maîtres lui avait raconté une histoire où quelqu'un avait accumulé le plus de puissance possible. Salazar se souvient vaguement que l'histoire finit mal avec une morale du genre « il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a ».

Il se balade maintenant dans le château sans croiser âme qui vive. Il tient néanmoins sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main. Il traverse une galerie dans laquelle il semble y avoir eu des combats ; en effet, des armures et des statues en morceaux jonchent le sol. Seules deux statues semblent avoir été épargnées.

Le jeune sorcier passe devant et celles-ci se mettent à bouger. Affolé, Salazar courre pour leur échapper. Mais une troisième statue qu'il n'avait pas vue lui barre soudain la route. Il lance un sort de stupéfixion, mais la statue semble y être immunisée. Les deux autres statues se rapprochent derrière lui et celle devant lui semble solide.

Son maître d'armes lui avait dit que ce sort était très puissant et qu'il ne devrait l'utiliser qu'en tout dernier recours. Il lance le sort sur la statue devant lui qui explose en poussière. En effet, plus les sorts sont puissants, plus les morceaux de statue qui explose sont petits. Derrière, les statues s'arrêtent et regardent le sorcier, interdites. Il se retourne alors et les réduits en poussière à leur tour.

000

Dans le couloir qui mène à la tour ouest se sont cachés d'autres survivants de l'assaut du château. Toute la nuit, ils se sont relayés pour soigner les blessés, au point que deux centaures et une humaine, Herrance, Muse et Helga, n'ont pas dormi de la nuit. Muse est l'équivalent du médicomage pour les centaures. Elles soignent aussi bien les leurs que les autres et, au petit jour, elles s'effondrent, épuisées.

Godric se réveille tard ce matin-là alors que tous les autres se sont réveillés tôt et en silence. Il est d'ailleurs finalement réveillé par Helga d'un baiser sur la joue au moment où tous les survivants se préparent à partir explorer encore le donjon pour trouver un moyen d'en sortir.

En entendant ça, Godric s'énerve :

-quoi ! Vous voulez fuir ? Vous voulez dire que tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici n'a servi à rien ? Que des centaines d'humains et centaures sont morts pour rien ?

-Il faut être réaliste, rétorque un sorcier, ils sont beaucoup plus forts que nous ! Ils ont tués tout le monde sans que nous ayons seulement pu les atteindre ! Nous n'avons aucune chance contre eux !

-Nous étions vulnérables car nous étions hors du château et qu'ils voulaient nous tuer. Maintenant, non seulement nous sommes dans le château mais en plus ils nous croient morts. On devrait en profiter pour explorer le château discrètement et vaincre un par un tous les sorcier qu'on rencontrera.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra les vaincre ? Hier, tu as vu avec quelle facilité ils ont éteint l'incendie et vaincu les fourmis alors que nous ne parvenions pas à les vaincre ?

-Il connaissait le bon sort au bon moment, c'est tout !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si ils connaissent les bons sorts ?

-Vous savez, j'ai vaincu un jour un sorcier très puissant qui semait la terreur dans une région avec ses fidèles. Alastor et moi, nous avons combattu ses sbires qui étaient vraiment très puissants, mais d'autres sorciers bien plus puissants que nous s'étaient fait tuer par leur chef. Lorsque nous nous sommes trouvés face à lui, nous avons très vite remarqué que nos sorts ne l'atteignaient pas.

-Et comment l'avez-vous vaincu si vous ne pouviez pas l'atteindre ?

-Sa faiblesse était que, si il lançait un sort, sa protection s'effondrait.

-Mais c'est complètement con ! S'étonne un centaure.

-Eh oui, nous l'avons alors vaincu en le forçant à lancer un sort. Et pour ça, il a fallu que je chante jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule.

-Tu chantes si mal que ça ? S'étonne en riant Helga.

-Il a finalement essayé de me faire taire en me jetant un sort, mais Alastor m'a protégé… La voix du sorcier se brise un instant et son regard se perd dans le vague, puis après un silence il poursuit. Nous avions combattu les plus puissants sorciers ensemble, nous sommes toujours restés ensemble, même dans les pires moments. Il n'aurait pas pardonné que nous perdions ce combat. C'est pour ça que je ne renonce pas ! (Sa voix remonte d'un ton et son récit reprend avec une nouvelle force) Comme je vous disais, le sorcier a brisé sa protection pour me faire taire et il m'a protégé. Nous ne pensions pas réussir à le vaincre aussi facilement. En fait, il était puissant uniquement parce qu'il avait su utiliser une protection avec intelligence et qu'il avait le charisme nécessaire pour se faire obéir par des sorciers puissants.

-Vous croyez donc que Thanatos est faible ? S'étonne Muse. Vous pensez qu'il a pu tuer autant de monde uniquement parce qu'il a du charisme ?

-Oui, répond avec force Godric, et nous pouvons l'atteindre et le battre si nous restons soudés !

Le moral des troupes étant galvanisé par le discours du puissant sorcier, ils décident d'aller explorer les environs et de repérer l'endroit où sont cachées les reliques et Thanatos. Godric prend la tête d'un groupe de sept sorciers et quatre centaures pour explorer la tour qui semble abandonnée près de l'endroit où ils ont passé la nuit pendant que Helga se repose.

Le groupe avance le long du couloir qui mène à la tour ouest et pousse la porte qui marque l'entrée de la tour. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvent dans la pénombre. Il semble que cette partie du château n'a pas été habitée depuis fort longtemps. Godric entre dans la salle de la tour et s'arrête en attendant que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il est dangereux d'utiliser un « lumos » lorsqu'il y a un danger car ça pourrait alerter l'ennemi et il pourrait les surprendre plus facilement.

Il avance prudemment dans la salle et remarque que les murs bougent étrangement, comme si quelque chose en coulait. Un murmure un léger _lumos_ et une lumière tamisée éclaire le mur…qui est recouvert de lianes mouvantes.

Une liane attrape soudain la jambe du sorcier qui se débat, surpris par l'assaut. Un centaure décoche une flèche qui le libère un court instant, car une nouvelle liane lui attrape le bras. Un centaure crie de frayeur en sentant des lianes s'enrouler autour de ses membres.

Très vite, tous sont attachés par les lianes qui les étouffent lentement. Godric se débat et lance tous les sorts qu'il connaît sur les lianes dans l'espoir que celles-ci le libèrent, mais elles resserrent au contraire leur étreinte. Il remarque soudain un frémissement et un repli des lianes lorsqu'il lance un _piry,_ un sort de lance-flamme. Mais celles-ci maintiennent la pression. Il essaie dans un dernier éclair de lucidité de retourner sa baguette et de viser vers lui mais la plante attrape son bras et le repousse. Il lance le sort de toute sa puissance à travers la pièce et entend un hurlement de joie.

Désormais il ne voit plus rien, il ne sent presque plus rien, il est en apnée, il attend la mort sans paniquer. Peut-être sent-il inconsciemment qu'il lui reste une infime chance de s'en sortir. Il sent alors la liane desserrer son étreinte et il inspire un grand coup avant de s'évanouir en remerciant mentalement son sauveur.

000

Salazar erre dans le château à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais il semble être déserté. Il doute de plus en plus que l'un des assaillants aie survécu et il semble que le château soit plus protégé par des sorts et des créatures que par des sorciers. Il avance malgré tout avec beaucoup de prudence et cherche une personne sur qui déchargé toute sa colère et son désespoir.

Cela fait presque une heure qu'il a vaincu les statues mouvantes et depuis, il n'a rencontré que des épouvantards et des doxys. Le château le déprime de plus en plus. Il s'énerve sur des portes qui lui résistent jusqu'à trouver, après avoir longtemps erré, un long couloir qui mène jusqu'à une toute petite porte en bois vermoulu. Il hésite à passer par le tout petit passage de la porte car si il y a quelqu'un ou quelques chose derrière, il ne pourra pas se défendre. Mais le couloir a forcément une issue et ce ne peut-être que la porte. Il la pousse donc mais celle-ci résiste.

Il pousse de plus en plus fort mais, lorsqu'il décide d'utiliser un sort pour l'ouvrir ou la détruire, il ne parvient plus à enlever sa main de la porte. Il se sent alors tiré par le nombril et comme si il tombait dans la porte et qu'il tombait dans le vide, mais il reste collé à la porte. Il tombe finalement dans une salle immense. Sa main se décolle de la petite porte qui semble alors à sa place dans la salle. La porte était sûrement un portoloin.

Une peur immense envahit le jeune homme. En effet, il se trouve face à un dragon endormi. Peut-être est-il ainsi à cause de la nuit du combat, mais en tout cas, il vaut mieux pour Salazar qu'il ne se réveille pas. Mais derrière lui, il y a des escaliers qui descendent dans les profondeurs obscures. La tentation est trop forte, contrairement à toute sagesse, Salazar passe devant le dragon et descend les escaliers.

Mais plus il descend, plus il sent une tension étrange monter en lui. Il a l'impression d'être en résonance avec ce lieu, comme si il était attendu. Non, plutôt comme si il était le bienvenu. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus sous terre mais étrangement, il voit comme en plein jour alors qu'il n'utilise pas sa baguette. D'ailleurs, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait très bien lancer des sorts à main nue. Il sent sa puissance augmenter sans limite.

Il atteint finalement l'une des origines de l'incroyable puissance du château et de ses maîtres : une source de magie. La légende raconte que les enfers et le paradis sont connectés à la vie terrestre par ses sources de magie réparties sur la surface de la Terre. La plus importante est celle de Brocéliande, mais celle de Poudlard semble aussi incroyablement puissante. Elle est sûrement peu connue à cause de sa profondeur, mais Salazar ne serait pas surpris qu'elle agisse jusqu'à la surface.

Il s'imagine volant comme un oiseau et le voilà qui décolle légèrement du sol. Surpris, il essaie de planer doucement puis avec de plus en plus d'aisance et il hurle de joie sans se soucier d'être entendu ou pas.

Ce cri est entendu par le dragon qui gardait la porte. Il se réveille et descend les escaliers en volant à la recherche de l'inconscient qui a osé troubler son sommeil. Il voit le jeune sorcier voler avec insouciance.

Salazar entend le dragon lui cracher son indignation d'avoir été réveillé à la figure. Le sorcier a le réflexe de lancer un _protego_ qui arrête sans difficulté la flamme du dragon. Salazar lance alors un _avada kedavra_ sur le dragon qui s'écroule, mort. Il n'a étrangement pas pensé qu'il s'agissait du sort qu'il ne devait utiliser qu'en cas de légitime défense. C'est la seconde fois qu'il s'en sert aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis des années le matin même.

Le sorcier remonte les escaliers, légèrement euphorique. Il ressent encore la puissance de la source couler en lui, dans ses veines et dans son corps. Il a l'impression d'être relié à la source qu'il a vu et pose sa main sur le portoloin. Il se retrouve presque instantanément dans le couloir qu'il avait vu précédemment. Pour la première fois, il se sent près à affronter Thanatos et ses sbires.

000

Godric se réveille en voyant devant lui le visage rayonnant d'Helga et celui de tous ceux qui l'accompagnait. Il les regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, ses souvenirs lui reviennent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-C'était un filet du diable. Il s'agit d'une plante qui s'installe dans les endroits sombres et abandonnés et il semble que cette partie du château soit abandonnée.

-Merci, lui dit un centaure, tu nous as sauvé. Godric regarde tous ces visages sans comprendre

-Lorsque tu as lancé ton _piry_, explique Helga, tu as libéré deux centaures et un sorcier. Le filet du diable a été sérieusement brûlé et ils ont pu libérer les autres. L'un des centaures a couru me chercher et je vous ai libéré de la plante.

-Comment as-tu fait ? S'étonne Godric.

-Oh c'est simple, il suffit de lancer un _lumos_ suffisamment puissant. Cette plante ne supporte pas la lumière.

-Bon, eh bien je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'installer dans cette tour, annonce Godric, puisqu'elle est abandonnée, je ne pense pas que les sorciers qui nous poursuivent vont nous y chercher.

-Tu as raison, dit Rowena, cet endroit me semble un bon endroit pour se cacher le temps de préparer un assaut.

Tous se retournent à son arrivée et Helga la sermonne :

-Rowena, tu es encore faible, tu ne devrais pas être déjà levée.

-Merci Helga, grâce à toi je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je suis guérie. Je suis prête à me battre à nouveau.

-Je suis très impressionnée, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un guérir aussi vite. Bien, alors puisque tout le monde est d'accord, allons-y !

Les bien portants portent alors les blessés et les blessés légers plus Rowena (à la demande d'Helga) s'occupent de défendre le groupe en cas d'agression. Ils se dirigent vers la tour. Tout le monde traverse la « salle du filet du diable » sans encombre grâce aux conseils d'Helga. Ils montent un escalier en colimaçon qui mène jusqu'à des salles désertes peuplées d'araignées, de doxys, d'épouvantards et de nombreuses autres créatures qui infestent les lieux abandonnés des hommes.

Chacun s'installe dans la salle et s'occupe en partie du camp. Helga et Muse s'occupent des blessés, Godric s'occupe de la garde et de la préparation de la journée du lendemain avec des sorciers et des centaures, et Rowena fait des merveilles que seule une femme sait faire avec des sorts de toutes les couleurs pour transformer la pièce abandonnée en un endroit confortable et beau. Le sol se recouvre d'un magnifique tapis, les chaises et fauteuils abîmés se réparent comme par enchantement et d'autres apparaissent. Le soir, leur cachette est devenue un endroit très agréable à vivre, les blessés sont soignés pour la plupart et l'équipe de Godric a dessiné un début de carte du château et a préparé des groupes pour visiter le château la nuit.

Tous se réunissent et discutent de la situation : Il ne reste plus que 56 sorciers et 38 centaures, soit 94 survivants dont au moins 86 en état de combattre. Godric a proposé de faire huit équipes de dix. Ces équipes devraient se répartir les zones du château à explorer pour pouvoir mettre au point une carte qui leur permettrait de mettre au point une stratégie d'assaut. Ceux qui ne voudront pas participer aux explorations devront s'occuper des blessés et garder leur repaire.

La proposition de Godric est acceptée à la quasi-unanimité. Les groupes se forment et passent le reste de la soirée à décider des zones qu'ils vont explorer. Godric et Helga décident de se mettre dans la même équipe. Rowena arrive alors et demande à faire aussi partie de leur groupe. Ils acceptent immédiatement et passent le reste de la soirée à se préparer pour la nuit.

000

Salazar erre encore un long moment. Il passe par les escaliers mouvants une dizaine de fois et semble tourner en rond, mais il se retrouve finalement dans un couloir étroit qu'il n'a pas encore visité. Il voit des cadavres de sorciers et de centaures en nombre et il se demande ce qu'il s'est passé. En effet, bien que les cadavres soient pour la plupart des inconnus pour le jeune homme, il apparaît clairement que les morts sont dus à des sorts et à des flèches, donc pas à des créatures invoquées.

Il voit cinq boules de poils rouges au sol et se demande un très court instant comment elles ont échouées là, puis il voit un centaure stupéfixié recouvert de sang. Le pauvre pourra sûrement lui expliquer la situation. Il s'en approche en se demandant combien de sorciers ennemis ont été tués dans la bagarre.

_Enervatum !_ Le centaure reprend petit à petit ses esprits regarde un instant le sorcier, l'air hébété. Il semble qu'il soit resté longtemps stupéfixié. La panique a du être énorme pour qu'il ait été abandonné comme ça. Si le jeune sorcier ne l'avait pas découvert, le centaure aurait connu un sort peu enviable. Celui-ci le remercie et lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Salazar soupire et reprend sa marche.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Répète le centaure !

-Vous avez été stupéfixié. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous avons vu deux petites créatures rouges, puis je ne me souviens plus de rien. Vous êtes seul ?

-Oui, et je n'ai trouvé aucun survivant. Mais je pense que certains sorciers sont parvenus à s'enfuir.

-Et vous, vous ne partez pas ?

-Non, je vais tous les tuer ! Et puis il reste peut-être des survivants courageux qui font comme moi. Vous avez faim ? Je crois savoir où sont les cuisines.

-Oui, ça serait gentil. Vous êtes dans le château depuis combien de temps ? Demande le vieux centaure.

-Depuis hier. Je reconnais cet endroit, suivez-moi. Faites attention, il peut y avoir du monde, préparez votre arc.

Le sorcier et le centaure avancent silencieusement malgré les sabots de ce dernier. Salazar lance un petit sort sur les sabots du centaure pour les rendre silencieux et ils descendent les escaliers et entrent discrètement dans la cuisine. Là, ils sont attaqués par un cochon grillé à la broche qui essaie de s'enfuir. Le centaure se cabre et pousse un hennissement de surprise alors que le sorcier fait un bond de côté pour éviter le succulent animal. Un poulet sans tête s'envole alors mais une flèche du centaure l'arrête en plein élan. Le sorcier commande alors rapidement aux elfes de maison terrorisés des légumes cuits et du pain et le centaure demande des carottes et des légumes crus. Une fois servis, ils partent de la salle folle en courant.

Salazar attrape au passage le cochon grillé qui s'enfuyait en courant et qui redevient normal (c'est-à-dire un cochon grillé qui ne bouge pas) lorsqu'ils se sont suffisamment éloignés de la cuisine. Le centaure regarde la viande grillée qui s'effondre, surpris. Il s'arrête alors et regarde derrière lui, l'air dubitatif. Il regarde le sorcier qui ne s'est pas arrêté et il trotte pour le rattraper. Les deux marchent silencieusement jusqu'à une salle vide que Salazar avait repéré quelques instants plus tôt.

Là, le jeune sorcier déguste la viande savoureuse et le centaure ses carottes et légumes frais. Il regarde Salazar en silence puis :

-Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que votre viande se soit mise à courir dans la cuisine et pas dans les couloirs ?

-Si, mais ça m'est égal, elle reste toujours aussi bonne.

-Bien sûr, mais je pense que ce phénomène est lié à une grande puissance magique dans les cuisines. Et je pense que cette puissance est liée aux reliques que nous recherchons.

-Je ne recherche pas les reliques, je veux juste tuer Thanatos.

-Avec les reliques, vous aurez plus de puissance et vous serez alors en mesure de le vaincre, sinon je suis sûr qu'il est beaucoup trop puissant pour vous.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je préfère prendre le risque. Vous avez vu ce qu'il se passe dans les cuisines ? Cette magie est incontrôlable ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque de m'en servir, je risquerai de ne pas y survivre.

-Vous ne voulez pas tuer Thanatos pour le pouvoir ? Vous voulez vous venger alors ? Que vous a-t-il fait ?

-Il a tué trop de gens ! Et surtout, il est responsable de la mort d'une amie…

-L'amitié qu'on arrache laisse toujours une cicatrice, mais l'amour qu'on arrache continue à saigner.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande Salazar intrigué.

Mais le vieux centaure se contente de lui sourire avec un air attristé. Le jeune sorcier ne comprend décidément pas le vieux centaure, mais ce qu'a dit le centaure éveille étrangement un écho dans son esprit. Après tout, pourquoi ressent-il autant de haine pour ce sorcier qui lui est complètement étranger ?

Il laisse son esprit vagabonder et repense au visage souriant de Rowena et ressent une étrange tristesse. Pourquoi lui manque-t-elle autant ? C'était sa maîtresse, puis son amie mais elle était toujours restée hautaine devant lui. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne sait pas, mais il est enfin sûr d'une chose : il sait maintenant pourquoi il va tuer Thanatos et son bras ne faillira pas !

Le centaure lui propose alors de continuer à explorer le château jusque dans la partie habité pour trouver Thanatos et le combattre. Hélas, ils n'ont aucun moyen de traverser les zones habitées sans être vus et si quelqu'un donne l'alarme, ils n'auront aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Salazar parle au centaure des tunnels dans les parois du château et celui-ci accepte de l'y suivre. Ils se dirigent vers la salle qui mène à l'antre du basilic mais lorsqu'ils l'atteignent, le passage a disparu et le sol est parfaitement lisse. Ils ne peuvent donc pas atteindre le tunnel. Salazar tente de sonder les murs pour trouver une autre entrée, mais il ne la trouve pas. Dépité, les deux décident d'avancer discrètement dans les couloirs habité et d'éliminer au fur et à mesure les ennemis qu'ils rencontreront.

Ils se baladent donc dans les couloirs discrètement. Etrangement, ils ne croisent aucun sorcier pendant un bon moment puis ils entendent plusieurs hommes discuter entre eux au détour d'un couloir :

-Il paraît qu'il reste des survivants de l'attaque de l'autre jour ? dit le premier.

-Bah, ils ne doivent pas être nombreux, vous avez vu le massacre que ça a été ? Si il en reste, ils doivent essayer de s'enfuir, je ne pense pas qu'ils représentent une menace sérieuse pour nous, lui répond un second.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais il y en a qui ont poussé l'audace jusqu'à aller chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines. Il y a même l'un des nôtres qui s'y est fait tuer. Et puis le seigneur Thanatos avait l'air très préoccupé tout à l'heure. Il parait que c'est parce que le dragon qu'il avait invoqué pour protéger la source du château est mort, rétorque un troisième.

-Ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il reste des assaillants vivants dans le château. Tu es déjà allé dans les cuisines ? La dernière fois, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau, un couteau voulait me dépecer. Et puis pour le dragon, il semble qu'il allait de plus en plus mal depuis la dernière pleine lune, il est peut-être mort tout seul.

-En tout cas, le seigneur Thanatos nous a ordonné de ne pas nous déplacer seuls, je ne prendrais donc pas le risque de lui désobéir.

Salazar et Grispoil font demi-tour et s'éloignent prudemment de leurs ennemis. Il semble que leur assaut va être plus difficile que prévu. Si ils sont bien les derniers assaillants encore présents dans le château, la tâche va être très difficile et ils risquent d'y rester avant d'atteindre Thanatos.

GAELLOM


	12. Chapter 10 bis

-Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde, je rappelle que la plupart des personnages et pas mal d'autre trucs de cette fanfic' ont été écrit et publié par J.K. Rowling. Mais il y a aussi des trucs dans cette fanfic' qui ont été inventée par Anthony Horowitz dans l'île du crâne et dans maudit graal.

-Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont fait découvrir ce site et les fanfic'.

-Note : - comme ceci est ma première fanfic', il y a sûrement des erreurs de débutant. Je sais à peine comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'ai juste la circonstance qui va réunir les fondateurs, et tout tourne autour de ça.

Résumé : c'est la guerre de Poudlard.

Je vais essayer de faire un jour de l'histoire par chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews.

-Rappel des personnages:

-Godric Gryffondor : Chasseur de vampires, expert en combats.

-Salazar Serpentard : jeune noble qui a eu de très bons maîtres en sorcellerie, et surtout en potions.

-Rowena Serdaigle : Apprentie en métamorphose, très douée, elle est presque une sorcière accomplie. Elle est désormais animagus.

-Helga Poufsouffle : herboriste médicomage.

**Chapitre 10 bis : A feu et à sang**

Salazar et Grispoil pénètrent dans une salle abandonnée et se cachent pour se reposer en paix. Ils se mettent dans un coin d'ombre. Salazar s'endort en tenant fermement sa baguette tandis que Grispoil tient son arc avec une flèche engagée dans l'encoche. Pourtant, ils n'entendent pas ni ne voient la porte de la salle s'ouvrir doucement…

000

Lorsque le soleil est couché, Godric donne le signal du départ pour les huit équipes d'exploration du château. Helga a distribué à chaque groupe une potion d'invisibilité pour un explorateur. Tout le monde descend les escaliers de la tour à la file indienne et traverse la salle envahie par les filets du diable en gardant leurs baguettes allumées. Une fois sortis de la tour ouest, les différents groupes se séparent. Le groupe de Rowena, Godric et Helga est celui qui s'avancera le plus près des zones du château qui semblent habitées. Helga boit de la potion d'invisibilité et disparaît petit à petit. Seuls sa baguette et ses vêtements restent visibles, alors elle les enlève et les confie à Rowena.

Elle avance ensuite en silence et donne des indications au fur et à mesure que le groupe avance. Grâce à cette éclaireuse, le groupe atteint rapidement des régions du château qui leur étaient inconnues, et Godric peut ainsi compléter la carte du château qu'il a commencé. Ils regardent si aucune salle ne possède plusieurs portes et ils ont la surprise d'en trouver plusieurs qui contiennent plusieurs issues.

Au bout d'environ deux heures, la carte a bien avancé et ils n'ont encore rencontré personne. Rowena fait remarquer que la partie du château qu'ils explorent est abandonnée, ce qui explique l'apparente sécurité dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Néanmoins, ils restent sur leurs gardes, surtout qu'ils approchent maintenant des endroits habités.

Godric remarque un moment qu'il aperçoit comme une silhouette devant lui, très floue, presque invisible. La potion d'invisibilité d'Helga a presque fini d'agir. Il s'apprête à prévenir Helga, lorsque la gracieuse silhouette qui commence à apparaître l'arrête dans son élan. Hélas, Rowena aperçoit à son tour la silhouette qui apparaît et prévient Helga qui se retourne, surprise.

-Il y a une salle, là ! Passe-moi mes vêtements, vite, dit doucement Helga à Rowena.

Helga entre donc dans la salle obscure en silence et commence à s'habiller. Elle entend alors murmurer : _lumos solem _et une puissante lumière l'aveugle. Elle attrape sa baguette, mais ne voit pas où lancer son sort. Elle entend alors un bruit de sabot et la lumière s'abaisse pour ensuite diminuer. Eblouie, elle ne voit pas qui arrive au galop et la serre dans les bras. D'abord elle se débat puis elle sent le poitrail velu et chaud d'un cheval…ou d'un centaure. Grispoil ! Abasourdie, elle arrête de se débattre jusqu'à ce que le centaure la repose sur le sol. Aux cris d'Helga, tous les autres entrent dans la pièce pour voir Helga abasourdie devant son vieil ami centaure et Salazar, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, la baguette à la main éclairant le sol.

Tout le monde entre petit à petit dans la salle, la plupart sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Salazar serre Rowena dans ses bras et Helga discute avec Grispoil. Godric, lui, reste devant la porte de la salle avec inquiétude. Salazar, voyant l'attitude de son ami, s'approche et lance sur la porte un sort d'_insonorus_, puis il retourne avec Rowena pour discuter de ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Lorsque celle-ci lui dit que Godric dresse une carte du château, celui-ci vient l'aider à la compléter en lui précisant tous les endroits intéressants à découvrir, dont les cuisines, mais en précisant qu'elles sont très dangereuses.

Godric décide de réunir tout le monde dans la salle de la tour ouest pour mettre au point un plan d'assaut de Thanatos et de ses sbires. Il envoie des centaures les chercher tous pour préparer le plan d'action. De plus, plusieurs équipes n'ont plus de raisons d'explorer des parties du château puisque Salazar les a complétées sur la carte. Salazar ne parle pas du basilic ni des tunnels dans les murs car il serait incapable de les retrouver

Après presque une heure de travail, le plan d'assaut est prêt.

000

-Quelqu'un m'accompagne ? Je vais chercher à manger, dit l'un.

-D'accord, on t'accompagne, lui répondent deux frères, mais on ne descend pas dans les cuisines, tu iras seul.

-Pas de problèmes, j'ai l'habitude. Vous êtes vraiment tous des trouillards ! Est-ce que vous voulez que je ramène quelque chose ?

-Oui, du poulet aux épices, si c'est possible, répond un sorcier qui joue aux cartes.

-Tu sais bien que rien n'est impossible !

Les trois sorciers quittent la salle et traversent le long et étroit couloir qui mène à la partie du château où ont été installées les cuisines. Elles ont été mises là pour des raisons de sécurité, car le graal maudit y a été caché. Cette relique s'est avérée être plus puissante que prévu et totalement incontrôlable.

Le trio atteint le bout du couloir en bavardant gaiement lorsque des éclairs surgissent de nulle part, puis ils ne se souviendront plus de rien !

Le groupe d'exploration de Godric apparaît alors de derrière une porte et Grispoil s'approche pour vérifier que les sorciers sont hors d'état de nuire. Les sorciers et les centaures les ramassent et les cachent dans une salle abandonnée. Salazar et les autres prennent alors l'un des sorciers et lui lancent _enervatum_. Avant même que celui-ci soit réveillé, Salazar lui soumet un sortilège d'_imperium_.

Le sorcier se lève et, dirigé par la baguette de Salazar, il avance dans le couloir et Helga lance un sort d'enfumage au moment où le sorcier ouvre la porte. Les sorciers dans la pièce se précipitent vers le sorcier enfumé mais celui-ci les rassure en leur expliquant qu'il a reçu un sort bizarre dans la cuisine.

« Où sont les deux frères qui étaient avec toi ? » Demande l'un des sorciers. Pendant ce temps, la fumée cache les sorciers qui entrent dans la salle. Un centaure se fait finalement repérer et la bataille s'engage. Ceux qui sont dans la salle ont l'avantage du nombre au début, mais les assaillants sont cachés par la fumée et leur nombre augmente jusqu'à ce que les sorciers ennemis soient submergés. L'un d'eux tente alors de lancer un _pyri _en direction du nuage de fumée mais Godric a le réflexe de créer un _protego_ qui bloque le sort.

Rowena transforme trois sorciers en limaces géantes et deux tables se transforment en taureaux furieux qui combattent à ses côtés. Les taureaux ne tardent pas à être pulvérisé en petit bois, mais les aucun sort ne parvient à l'inquiéter, pas plus que pour la plupart des leurs. Les centaures font voler une pluie de flèches sur les sorciers ennemis, si bien que en quelques minutes, il ne subsiste plus aucune résistance. Mais lorsque Rowena compte les morts et les blessés dans leur camp, comparé à ceux du camp ennemi, le résultat est presque égal. De plus, il semble que plusieurs sorciers aient quittés la salle.

Petit à petit, la fumée se dissipe et une effroyable évidence apparaît : la salle ne contient qu'une seule issue. Salazar attrape un sorcier et le ranime d'un sort pour lui demander où est le passage qui mène vers la salle de leurs ennemis. Pour toute réponse, le sorcier lui rie au nez. Salazar demande alors aux autres :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a un sort ou une potion pour lui soutirer des informations ?

-Moi, répond Godric, je maîtrise la légilimancie.

-La quoi ?

-La légilimancie, c'est l'art de lire dans l'esprit des autres. Regarde : _legilimens !_

Le sorcier interrogé prend alors un visage impassible et Godric finit par baisser son arme.

-Alors ? demande Salazar.

-Rien à faire, il maîtrise l'occlumancie, c'est le seul moyen de résister à la légilimancie.

-Super, ça nous fait une belle jambe ! Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il une idée pour l'interroger ? Sinon, je vais être obligé de le torturer pour le faire avouer.

-Le torturer ? Mais c'est immonde ! Tu en vas tout de même pas faire ça ! S'exclame Helga.

-Si, rétorque Salazar, je n'ai pas le choix ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Alors ? Personne n'a d'autres moyens de l'interroger ?

Personne ne répond ni n'ose dire le moindre mot.

-Bien… Et toi, demande-t-il au sorcier, tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

-Non, lui répond le sorcier très pâle, je ne trahirais pas mon maître.

-D'accord, tant pis pour toi ! _Endoloris !_

Le sorcier se tord alors en hurlant de douleur. Helga fond alors en larmes en entendant ces cris et Rowena pâlit affreusement. Même Godric semble mal à l'aise.

Finalement, le supplicié demande grâce et Salazar lève sa baguette. Le sorcier, tremblant de souffrance, dit tout bas à Salazar : « Némésis ». Le sorcier répète plus fort : « Némésis ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Aussitôt, un portrait pivote, découvrant alors un large passage.

Grispoil entre dans le passage en serrant son arc, suivi de près par Helga et Godric, puis plus loin par Rowena et Salazar. Derrière eux, les centaures et les sorciers suivent. Grispoil entend un sorcier pleurer au détour du couloir. En effet le couloir forme un coude derrière le quel est située la salle où se sont cachés les plus puissants sorciers responsables du vol des reliques.

-Pitié Seigneur, nous nous sommes battus du mieux que nous pouvions, ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, il faut les fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps.

-Fuir ? Idiot ! Nous allons les massacrer, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! _Mortem !_

Aussitôt, un hurlement retentit dans la salle. Le centaure sort de sa cachette, vise, et décoche une flèche…qui va se briser sur le fauteuil du sorcier qui a plongé pour éviter l'assaut. « _Mortem !_ ». Le sort vient se briser sur l'arc du centaure qui se brise à son tour. Désarmé, Grispoil se retrouve seul devant les baguettes des sorciers présents dans la salle. Mais Helga sort et lance le même sort de fumée que précédemment tandis que Godric lance un_ protego_.

Les centaures et les sorciers arrivent alors au galop ou en courant, l'arc ou la baguette en avant. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvent est très grade et haute de plafond et avec des statues un peu partout au milieu de la salle et de nombreux meubles contre les murs : une salle à la fois belle et idéale pour des combats.

Un sorcier lance un sort au plafond qui fait tomber la voûte sur les sorciers et les centaures qui entrent dans la salle. Godric, voyant Salazar sous le plafond a le réflexe de lancer un _accio_ pour le sauver. Et du mélange de fumée et de poussière s'échappe un aigle gris, recouvert desdites poussières. Néanmoins, il est entré dans la salle plus de sorciers et de centaures qu'il n'y a d'ennemis. Thanatos, habillé avec une magnifique cape rouge, noire et or, les regarde avec un calme étrange, puis pointe sa baguette sur un sorcier : « _stupefix !_» Celui-ci réagit instantanément par un _« protego_ », mais la protection s'effondre et le sorcier aussi.

-Quel nul celui-là, s'écrie Salazar, si nous sommes les seuls à savoir lancer un protego correct, nous sommes vraiment dans la m…

-Je crois que nous y sommes vraiment, il a parfaitement lancé son sort, réplique Godric, c'est thanatos qui est trop puissant. En tout cas, ranime-le !

-D'accord ! _enervatum !_ Eh, rien ne se passe !

-D'accord, je viens t'aider, _enervatum !_

Pendant ce temps-là, ni Thanatos ni aucun de ses sbires n'interviennent. Au contraire, ils se tordent tous de rire. En face, les sorciers et les centaures sont terrorisés, se sentant pris dans un horrible piège. Mais Godric s'avance, face aux sorciers qui ricanent et qui ne voient pas l'aigle qui s'est posé derrière eux et qui reprend forme humaine. Rowena stupéfixie la sorcière la plus proche et tout le monde se tourne vers elle, surpris.

A partir de cet instant précis, une pluie de flèches et de sorts s'abat dans la salle du château. Dans les deux camps, nombreux sont ceux qui tombent, mais il semble très vite que l'avantage est dans le camp de Thanatos, malgré la résistance acharnée qui leur est opposée. Les premiers à tomber sont les centaures qui ne peuvent pas se protéger des sorts qui leur sont lancés et qui tuent leurs ennemis avec leurs flèches alors que les sorciers se contentent de stupéfixer leurs cibles.

Etrangement, Godric semble heureux ! Il esquive et pare la plupart des sorts et parvient presque toujours à vaincre son adversaire sans aide. Helga, bien que moins adroite, se défend également très bien et développe une défense hors du commun. Elle semble connaître un sort de défense plus puissant que le protego qui la protège de nombreux sorts puissants. Rowena évite le plus possible les combats directs et préfère métamorphoser tout ce qui passe à sa portée en animaux furieux de toutes sortes.

Enfin, Salazar utilise la plupart du temps des _stupefix_ jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Thanatos. Il frémit de peur devant le puissant personnage, mais il concentre tout son désir de tuer en un parfait _avada kedavra_.

Lorsque le sort de Salazar frappe la protection de Thanatos, cette dernière vole en éclat, mais elle a malgré tout encaissée l'intégralité du sort lancé. Et lorsque la protection vole en éclat, le choc est tellement puissant que tout le monde dans la salle est projeté contre les murs et eux-mêmes tremblent.

Thanatos pointe alors sa baguette sur Salazar et lance un sort étrange. Mais avant que Salazar ne soit atteint, Godric lance un _accio_ qui le tire de côté. Le sort de Thanatos provoque un énorme trou dans le mur. Ce qu'il n'a pas vu, c'est que le mur dans lequel il y a maintenant un gros trou est l'éboulement qui a retenu les sorciers et les centaures qui l'assaillaient. Quelques sorts bien placés élargissent encore le trou, permettant ainsi aux assaillants d'entrer dans la salle.

Le combat fait encore rage, mais cette fois-ci, les sorciers et sorcières de Thanatos tombent sous le nombre malgré une résistance acharnée qui provoque un massacre parmi les assaillants. Thanatos et trois de ses sorciers parviennent malgré tout à s'échapper par le trou par lequel les assaillants sont entrés.

Aussitôt, Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena les prennent en chasse, laissant les autres sorciers et centaures remporter la victoire sur les serviteurs de Thanatos. Thanatos et ses sbires courent à travers les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une grande porte qu'il ouvre. Il se précipite dans la grande salle en hurlant un ordre incompréhensible puis s'arrête tout à coup. Une horrible odeur de mort s'échappe alors de la salle. « Un problème ? Demande avec ironie Salazar, vous ne retrouvez plus vos petites créatures rachitiques ? »

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier lui lance un _frigidus_ que Salazar esquive de justesse avant de répliquer par un endoloris qui atteint l'un des sbires de Thanatos. Ceux-ci lancent alors à leur tour des sorts que Les quatre amis parent ou évitent sans trop de difficulté. Néanmoins, l'_endoloris_ s'étant arrêté, les quatre méchants en profitent pour s'échapper, poursuivis par les quatre amis.

Salazar glisse alors sur un cadavre, ce qui lui évite le _stupefix_ lancé par un des serviteurs de Thanatos, qui s'est caché derrière la porte qu'il a emprunté pour quitter la salle macabre. Rowena transforme alors la porte en un chien et Helga lance un sort de patinoire sous ses pieds. Le sorcier s'effondre alors et reçoit un _stupefix_ de plein fouet. Thanatos et les deux acolytes qui lui restent profitent de ce court répit pour tendre un piège à leurs poursuivants et courent se cacher pour se reposer un peu tout en surveillant que le piège fonctionne correctement.

Les quatre, après avoir défait le sort de patinoire, courent à nouveau après le puissant sorcier et ses serviteurs. Tout à coup, Helga les arrête :

-Attention, c'est un piège, il s'agit d'un _Talos de laïus_, si on le traverse, on va être foudroyé.

-Comment traverse-t-on ça ? Demande Rowena.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste appris à détecter les pièges, pas à les désamorcer.

-C'est malin, bon, on va essayer quand même. _Finite incantatem_.

Le sort se met à briller un instant mais tient bon.

-Et si on essayait tous ensemble, propose Rowena

-Bonne idée, maintenant !

« finite incantatem ! »

Le piège s'effondre alors en silence. Rowena ordonne au chien qu'elle a crée de rechercher la trace de Thanatos. Celui-ci quitte alors sa cachette et tue le chien d'un sort. Les deux acolytes qui lui restent quittent à leur tour leur cachette et lancent une série de sorts complexes, obligeant les quatre à se cacher. Ils profitent de ce court instant de répit pour faire le point ensemble.

-Faites surtout attention à Thanatos, prévient Godric, sa baguette semble décupler la puissance de ses sorts.

-Alors c'est pour ça que son _mortem_ a tué le sorcier tout à l'heure et qu'il a bloqué le sort de Salazar avec un simple _protego_ ! S'exclame Helga. On peut donc combattre normalement ses sbires.

-Attention, intervient Rowena, ils préparent quelque chose !

En effet, pendant que ses deux serviteurs lancent des sorts, Thanatos invoque une sorte de zombie qui s'avance vers la cachette des quatre amis. Les trois méchants repartent en courant après avoir posé un nouveau piège pour ralentir leurs poursuivants. Cesser leur tir de barrage est une erreur fatale, car Godric sort immédiatement de sa cachette et lance une série de stupéfix tandis que Salazar lance un _decrepis_ sur le zombie qui approchait puisqu'il tombe désormais en morceaux et Rowena lance un sort de patinoire pour ralentir les trois fuyards. Helga voit le piège et tous s'unissent pour le désamorcer. Ils lancent alors une série de sorts mineurs que Thanatos parvient à bloquer sans difficulté mais qui bloquent ses deux acolytes. Thanatos ne pouvant pas répliquer pour maintenir sa protection se voit obliger d'abandonner ses serviteurs.

Ils les désarment alors d'un _expelliarmus_ bien placé et suffisamment puissant pour briser leurs défenses. Les deux prisonniers sont alors attachés avec de nombreux sorts puis stupéfixés. Les quatre repartent ensuite à la poursuite de Thanatos. Rowena transforme une autre porte en chien et lui fait suivre la piste du sorcier.

La piste de Thanatos mène aux cuisines d'où il ressort bientôt avec une coupe débordant de magie dans la main.

Godric pointe sa baguette sur le sorcier mais celle-ci se transforme tout à coup en un lézard trop cuit sans même que le sorcier n'aie bougé. Thanatos lance alors à son tour un sort que Godric parvient à esquiver en plongeant sur le côté. Les quatre amis s'enfuient, pourchassés par Thanatos qui tient fermement la coupe dans sa main.

« Il faut que je réussisse à me transformer sans qu'il me voie » pense Rowena, mais à peine pense-t-elle à ça qu'elle se retrouve sous sa forme d'aigle. Surprise, elle décroche et tombe par terre. Elle se relève tout de suite et s'envole avant d'être rattrapée par Thanatos. C'est la première fois qu'elle lance un sort sans s'en rendre compte, surtout un sort tel que sa métamorphose d'animagus. Non, ce n'est pas elle, c'est la coupe que tient Thanatos qui est extrêmement puissante et incontrôlable.

L'aigle vole calmement jusqu'à trouver un endroit où se cacher et attaquer Thanatos par surprise. Mais sa métamorphose cesse tout à coup et la jeune femme s'effondre une seconde fois par terre. Elle se relève rapidement, mais il semble qu'elle se soit foulée la cheville. La douleur est intenable mais si elle s'arrête maintenant, elle n'a aucune chance. Elle se remet à courir.

« Oh non, elle s'est blessée, s'inquiète Helga, si seulement on pouvait la soigner rapidement. Il ne faut surtout pas laisser sa foulure empirer »

Aussitôt, Rowena ressent une douce chaleur dans sa cheville et la douleur disparaît : sa cheville est guérie.

« Par ici, indique tout à coup Salazar à ses compagnons, j'ai une idée ! »

Thanatos poursuit ses quatre ennemis. Il a bien vu que c'est eux qui avaient le plus atteint ses fidèles lors de l'attaque de son repaire. Qui sont-ils donc ? Ses fidèles étaient parmi les plus grands et les plus puissants sorciers d'Europe, surtout ses trois guerriers. Et ses quatre gamins les ont vaincus presque facilement.

Il se souvient avoir rendu visite à une voyante pour lui demander de lire son avenir. Tout d'abord, elle lui avait semblé n'être qu'un charlatan, mais elle s'était brusquement mise en transe pour lui dire qu'il serait tout puissant, presque à l'égal de Dieu, mais qu'il devait se méfier des quatre fondateurs. Il n'avait rien compris à son charabia à part qu'il serait presque l'égal de Dieu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des quatre fondateurs, étaient-ce ces quatre jeunes sorciers ?

Mais où vont-ils ? Il croit comprendre… Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils y aillent ! Ainsi ils l'ont découvert aussi. La puissance qu'il a en main est déjà incontrôlable, mais si à celle-ci s'ajoute celle-là…

Les quatre courent dans le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à courir dans un long et sinueux couloir. Ils se retrouvent coincé devant un mur qui n'a qu'une petite porte. Et Thanatos s'approche.

-Merde ! On s'est perdu ! Comment va-t-on s'en sortir maintenant ? Thanatos arrive et on n'a pas le temps de passer par une si petite porte ! S'écrie Helga.

-Il faut pousser la porte tous ensemble, explique Salazar.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! S'écrie Helga, on ne passera jamais tous ensemble !

-Faites ce que je dis !

Les quatre poussent donc la porte au moment où Thanatos arrive…mais rien ne se passe. Thanatos éclate alors d'un grand rire fou tandis que Salazar s'énerve.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est un portoloin ! Il doit marcher !

Aussitôt, de petites pattes poussent sur la porte qui se met à marcher. Thanatos rie de plus belle puis, redevenant soudain sérieux, pointe sa baguette sur les quatre amis.

« Il faut absolument qu'on aille dans la salle où est cachée la source de magie, panique Salazar, c'est notre seule chance ! »

Aussitôt, la salle se met à tourner autour d'eux et ils se retrouvent dans la salle où est cachée la source de magie de Poudlard. Il ne reste plus aucune trace du dragon qu'il avait tué quelques jours plus tôt. Thanatos éclate alors d'un rire démoniaque !

-Pauvres fous, vous n'avez fait que décupler ma puissance en nous menant ici.

-Oui, mais pas seulement la vôtre, notre puissance aussi s'est décuplée.

-Je reste malgré tout le plus puissant et je vais vous le prouver.

-Courez en bas par l'escaliers, crie alors Salazar à ses compagnons. Aussitôt, Rowena se transforme en aigle, Helga court dans escaliers et Godric la protège avec des sorts de protections puissants et Salazar occupe Thanatos avec quelques sorts.

-Tu es étrange, serais-tu lié à la source ? S'étonne Thanatos, comment as-tu fait ?

-Ca t'étonne hein ? Et encore, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

-Toi non plus !

Aussitôt, Thanatos disparaît et se retrouve en bas, attendant Godric, Helga et Rowena. Il aperçoit tout d'abord Rowena descendre en planant. L'aigle est loin mais il sait qu'elle le voit. Il vise soigneusement et lance un _stupefix._ L'aigle reçoit le coup de plein fouet et tombe alors en planant comme une masse inerte. Il sent la magie couler dans ses veines, le graal maudit bouillonne dans sa main.

Lorsqu'il l'a volé à Groosham Grange, il ne s'était pas soucié de son histoire. On raconte que lorsque l'archange Michel aurait terrassé Lucifer, celui-ci aurait pleuré et son sang se serait mélangé à ses larmes, et le tout aurait été récolté par un démon inférieur dans une coupe qui est devenu le graal maudit.

Rowena tombe après une longue chute dans le tourbillon de magie pure. Godric et Helga ayant vu la chute de Rowena s'arrêtent et de l'endroit où ils sont cachés essaient de la récupérer, mais étrangement leurs sorts ne l'atteignent pas, comme si elle n'était déjà plus là. Ils déchargent alors toute leur colère et leur haine contre Thanatos. Salazar les rejoint bientôt et les trois sorciers descendent les marches des escaliers en lançant des sorts de plus en plus puissants au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de la source.

Thanatos réplique mais ses sorts ne font que ralentir l'avancée des sorciers. En arrivant en bas des escaliers, les échanges de sorts sont tellement intenses que les murs se fissurent et que les escaliers menacent de s'effondrer à tout moment. Thanatos lance alors un _Piry _de toute sa puissance. Les trois parent in extremis avec un _aegis_, mais les sorts sont tellement puissants que les escaliers explosent littéralement en éclats.

Helga Pouffsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentar tombent de quelques mètres de haut et s'effondrent au pied du tout puissant sorcier riant de triomphe et de folie. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à pointer sa baguette sur ses trois derniers ennemis et à les achever.

Mais un grand froid le traverse et il voit son destin s'accomplir : De la source de magie pure jaillit un magnifique oiseau, phénix dans un corps d'aigle, rayonnant de puissance et de bonté. Mais comme l'aurait fait tout homme, Thanatos lutte contre la fatalité et se tourne vers ses ennemis. L'aigle redevient femme et elle lance un _expelliarmus_ contre son ennemi. Celui-ci vole à travers la pièce dans l'autre sens que sa baguette.

Les quatre fondateurs se relèvent les uns après les autres et leur ennemi se trouve désarmé face à son destin. Pourtant, la magie continue à affluer. Il récupère sa baguette avec un _accio._ Sans sa baguette, il est vraiment comme nu. En fait, c'est l'une des reliques volée, la baguette d'Akhnaton. Cette baguette toute puissante permet de lancer des sorts parfaits à tous les coups en en amplifiant considérablement la puissance.

La scène se passe alors comme au ralenti : Salazar lance un _avada kedavra_, Godric un _Piry_, Rowena un _Glaciacior_ et Helga lance un _parasitis_. Chacun lance son sort en même temps avec toutes leur puissance et leur colère.

Thanatos pare avec toute sa rage de vivre et la puissance de sa baguette avec un _aegis_.

000

Dans la tour des occupants du château, les murs tremblent depuis un bout de temps déjà, aussi les sorciers et les centaures, qui ont remarqué la disparition de Thanatos et des quatre jeunes sorciers, évacuent le château avec leurs prisonniers. Plus les murs tremblent plus ils courent. Un morceau de plafond tombe et écrase les derniers à fuir la salle. Des lézardes apparaissent dans les murs et des grondements se font entendre de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus régulièrement. Les sorciers et les centaures sortent du château au moment où retentit une secousse importante qui fait tomber des morceaux de murs. Puis une étrange accalmie…

Les derniers rescapés s'éloignent du château qui commence à crier grâce et regardent avec un air inquiet le bâtiment qui a bien failli les garder. Un énorme grondement retentit, comme si le tonnerre déchirait le château et libérait la charge infernale. Les murs du château explosent et les tours volent en éclat. Une onde de magie pure détruit le château comme un vulgaire fétu de paille sous les yeux ébahis et terrifiés des centaures et des humains.

En quelques instants, le fier château n'est plus que ruines, cendres et fumée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, on peut voir au milieu des décombres quatre corps inertes et un cinquième éparpillé parmi les ruines fumeuses. Quelques sorciers vont ramasser les corps de ceux qui les ont sauvés et les allongent côte à côte sur l'herbe tandis que les centaures rescapés, en état de choc, retournent à l'abri dans leur forêt. On ramasse aussi l'épée de Godric qui est miraculeusement restée indemne et que l'on place à côté de son propriétaire.

Le soir, les sorciers montent des tentes sans joie pour veiller leurs morts avant de les enterrer religieusement avec tous les honneurs que l'on réserve aux héros. Pendant la nuit, le sorcier qui veillait les morts voit Godric trembler légèrement de froid et remuer légèrement les lèvres. Le sorcier, pros de panique, court réveiller le seul sorcier survivant qui s'y connaisse un peu en médecine. Il prépare un breuvage léger que les quatre doivent boire pour reprendre des forces, mais ceux-ci étant encore évanouis, ils ne peuvent pas le boire.

Heureusement, Herrance et muse, les deux centaures médecins, sortent de la forêt en annonçant qu'elles vont prendre en charges les blessés. Elles leur appliquent des plantes et appliquent un baume sur leurs blessures. Lorsque les quatre se réveillent, elles leur donnent à boire des potions et le breuvage du sorcier. Alors que tous les sorciers quittent ce lieu qui les terrifie, les deux centaures continuent à soigner les quatre héros. Au bout de trois jours, Godric, Helga, Rowena et Salazar parviennent à se relever quelques instants, aidés par les centaures. Deux jours plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, un homme approche de la tente. Godric voit alors du coin de l'œil son épée briller. Il la tire rapidement de son fourreau, ce qui rouvre ses plaies. L'inconnu entre dans la tente et salue. Il aperçoit l'épée qui le dénonce avec un mélange de peur et de tristesse, mais il ne réagit pas. En effet, même si celui qui tient l'épée est moribond, il n'en est pas moins dangereux avec son épée.

-Je vous salue jeunes guerriers, je suis professeur à Groosham Grange. Notre directrice est morte pendant les combats et elle nous manquera beaucoup. Néanmoins, notre relique nous manque encore plus et il est de mon devoir de la récupérer.

-On engage des vampires comme professeurs là-bas ?

-Je n'ai jamais attaqué le moindre élève et plusieurs de ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs des vampires ou des loups-garous. Ce sont d'ailleurs nos seuls élèves avec les enfants de moldus.

-Eh bien votre relique est quelque part dans les décombres. Débrouillez-vous pour la récupérer et laissez-nous dormir, réplique Salazar qui se réveille.

-Je comprends, mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants. Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, Groosham Grange est à votre service. Je vous offre ceci pour que vous puissiez nous contacter en cas de besoin.

Le vampire dépose un globe en verre au chevet de chacun et quitte la tente. Lorsqu'ils se réveillent, les sorciers ont l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais le globe de verre au pied de leur lit confirme la réalité de leur nuit. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils ont retrouvé leurs forces. Ils vont alors voir Muse et Herrance :

-Nous sommes complètement rétablis maintenant, merci pour vos bons soins, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants.

-Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, mais vous, vous devez absolument rester ici !

-Pourquoi ? S'étonnent les quatre.

-Il reste des reliques puissantes ici, même si la plupart ont été récupérées. Tenez, nous les avons tous empêchés de vous déranger, sauf un que nous avons vu sortir de votre tente une nuit. Ils vous ont tous offerts leurs services et tout le monde de la magie est votre débiteur. Néanmoins, il reste la source du château qui peut être utilisée à mauvais escient. Vous seul pouvez la protéger.

-Mais comment ? Demande Godric.

-Nous n'avons qu'à reconstruire un château ici, propose Salazar, et ce sera notre domaine.

-Bonne idée, s'enthousiasme Helga, nous pourrions en faire une école pour sorciers comme Groosham Grange !

-Mais où trouverons-nous les moyens de construire le château ? Et où trouver les professeurs ? Demande Godric.

-Je crois qu'il nous suffira de demander et toute l'aide que nous voudrons viendra d'elle-même, puisque nous avons sauvé le monde de la magie. Répond Rowena.

-Oui ! Et puis comme ça tous les sorciers sauront utiliser pleins de sorts différents ! S'excite Helga.

-Et comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

-Ne nous embêtons pas avec ça, appelons-le tous simplement Poudlard !

Quelques mois plus tard, le plan du château est terminé par les plus grands architectes du monde des sorciers. Salazar demande d'ailleurs aux architectes d'ajouter une salle secrète et des canalisations dans les murs sans en parler aux autres. Le château fut achevé au bout de seulement sept ans et fut inauguré pendant une nuit de nouvelle lune avec de nombreux sorts magnifiques pour éclairer la nuit. Officiellement, c'était pour que la fête soit magnifique avec les sorts d'artifices, mais en réalité, ça a permis aux professeurs de Groosham Grange de venir à cette inauguration.

Cette école obtient très vite un franc succès et devient très vite célèbre pour la qualité de sa formation. Certains professeurs « normaux » de Groosham Grange deviennent professeurs à Poudlard. Les quatre fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard mettent finalement au point une règle pour la succession des directeurs qui stipule que chaque nouveau directeur devra ajouter un sort nouveau au château jusqu'à ce que Poudlard devienne l'endroit le plus sûr du monde des sorciers et reste toujours à la pointe de la modernité.

GAELLOM

18


End file.
